


Hitched & Ditched

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Atlantic City, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Light Mentions of Breath Play, Love of Latin, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, More Kinks, Movie Premiere, Pilot Eren, Pilot Jean, Smut, Southern Marco, Surfing, Tattooed Levi, Top Eren Yeager, oh shit, what did i do last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Pilot Eren Jaeger has woken up in a hotel room with someone he doesn't know after a night he doesn't remember. When he catches the wedding ring gleaming on his guest's finger but realizes he has to be flying a plane in 30 minutes he has no time for investigating. Just before he leaves he sees his own wedding band secured around his finger and remembers a fake chapel. Once his co-pilot tells him that the chapel is a real wedding he flips and must learn that he drunkenly married a stranger who's only identifying marks were the tattoos on his skin.Eren must track down rockstar Levi Ackerman, the front man of Sub Rosa, who he discovers is the man from the hotel and the man he married according to the state of New Jersey. How he will get close to a celebrity he doesn't know but Jean Kirschtein, his copilot and close friend, is there to help. Together they have to stalk a rock band to get the vocalist to sign Eren's annulment papers.





	1. Silly Fake Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trainwreckhannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwreckhannah/gifts).



> So....this was supposed to be a Christmas drabble present that turned, quickly, into an 18 page front and back outline. I only started a few days before Christmas so I'm sorry love, but this is now more a New Years present than anything I hope you'll forgive me for that. 
> 
> For everyone that takes the time to read this, let me go ahead and put a disclaimer here you cannot get drunkenly married like this in Atlantic City. It takes 3 days for a marriage liscense. It's not Vegas.....normally I like to be as accurate as possible but I find myself using Vegas a lot as a setting and I wanted to change it up so I took some liberties. I hope even though it's not entirely correct you'll enjoy it.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,

"Ughhhh," groaning he placed a hand to his head in hopes of soothing the bullish ache pounding behind his eyes. In an unfamiliar room his turquoise eyes scanned the area. When had he gotten into a hotel? A nice one....layovers didn't come with posh hotel rooms like the one he was in but on top of that he was in Atlantic City...he should have been in his own apartment. There wasn't the foggiest notion in his head as to how he'd wound up....apparently naked, in the room. Glancing down he tossed back the blankets from his side only to come into contact with something behind him. Scrunching his features as he turned, as easily as possible, he was met with a pile of messy, midnight hair and an arm tossed casually over the pillow beneath them. Something stood out however. On the pale, left arm outstretched over the pillow was a shining gold band around the ring finger.

_What. The. Fuck._

This wasn't him. He didn't do this kinda thing! Who the hell was beside him and why were they covered in just as many marks as he was?! Was he a homewrecker? Did he just ruin someone's marriage?! Up and down he swore this was not the type that Eren Gabriele Jaeger was. At no point was he a man with a penchant for one night stands whose name he couldn't remember come morn nor was he a man who slept with married men! Just what exactly had happened last night?! The desire to know was strong, perhaps there was some evidence about to give him the slightest clue.

Carefully he crawled off the bed and headed to the bathroom, where he noticed the expanse of his tanned skinned was littered in marks. Red welts, teeth indentations, and some marks he couldn't tell if it were a hickey or just a bruise were scattered about his torso. Most of his scratch marks remained over the curvature on his shoulders, his chest, and around his hips just another sign that made him mentally berate himself and wonder some more as to what had happened the night before. Standing stark naked in front of the exquisitely carved, golden mirror he was completely flabbergasted as to the events that had led him to where he stood but one thing was for certain....he'd definitely slept with the man in his company who shared matching markings.

At least he was pretty sure by the evidence that the two had had sex. His memory was blank though. No bits, no pieces, no fragments at all as to what happened. It was as if someone had pressed system restore and what memories he might have had were completely erased. He had no idea if they'd come back in time or if he'd be left with a gaping absence of memories. Whatever was going to happen though he needed to get a better look at his bed partner, whoever he was.

He crept stealthily back into the room to notice the man in the bed had rolled onto his stomach, shoving aside the blankets leaving them to pool around his lower back. A large gryphon stretched its wings across his back, giving Eren much cause for surprise as he inched closer. Multiple piercings were strung through each ear, he didn't even want to count them all. At the side of his neck was a banner woven through blossoming crimson roses that read the words "Nil grave ei qui alas habet." Knowing that bit of Latin he had to suppress a huff of laughter. The saying "Nothing is heavy to the one who has wings" above a gryphon....it was a bit funny to him. Moving closer he tried to get a better look, as it appeared the tattoo wrapped around his neck like a collar then dropped to his collarbones, but his phone vibrated on the corner table startling him as he turned.

Immediately he knew he had to get to it. Not only did he need to know what was going on but he didn't want to crudely wake his guest. Crossing the room in a few short strides he picked up his phone to stare down incredulously at the time. He had only 30 minutes to get to the airport: he had a fucking plane to fly! Hastily moving around the room he struggled to locate his clothing and try to pull it on without waking the man. Every part of him wanted to stay and investigate, find a wallet, a name, something, maybe leave a note, or his phone number. He didn't know what to do but he had to hurry. Traffic to the airport was already going to be hell and he didn't know if he could make it on time.

Quickly fumbling out a quick text to his co-pilot he began to gather up his things. Hearing a groan and a stir he tugged up his pants and tossed on his shirt. There was a change of clothes in the cockpit he just needed to get there first. Before he stumbled out of the hotel room, however, he did do one thing that would help him out more than he thought at the time. Zooming in from his place at the door, Eren loaded his camera and snapped a photo of the mystery man's back then headed off downstairs.

There was no more time to kill. A 747 was waiting on him to fly it to the U.K. and that meant the 8.5 hour flight was the time he could use to think things over. He hailed a cab once outside having it take it as fast as possible to the airport while he tired his tie in the backseat only to notice something new. Glimmering in the early morning sunlight was a black diamond set in the center of a black ring with two red grooves running along its width both at the top and bottom. Definitely a new piece of jewelry to him Eren stared back at it in horror. It secured a position around his left hand ring finger.

But it was fake. There was nothing to worry about cheap drive-through chapels and their nonsense ceremonies. Now was the time to straighten his hair, groom to a decent level, adjust his pilot's cap, pay the cab driver, drop off his bags, and jog at a light sprint to the terminal. Luckily his co-pilot was awaiting him just outside the gate wearing a deeply knitted furrow between his brows.

 _"Jesus,_ Jaeger," he scowled "we fucking take off in 5 minutes! Way to cut it fucking close! They'd kill us both if you delayed this thing."

"I know, I know, c'mon Jean," Eren tugged his co-pilot's sleeve dragging him aboard the plane. As they weaved through the aisles and flight attendants Eren nudged one in particular. Her mahogany hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her ascot was tied around her wrist, and she was in the middle of pouring a packet of peanuts into her mouth as he did so.  

"Hey, Eren, thanks for finally making it," she mused sarcastically as she exhaled bits of peanut dust.

He sighed raggedly and turned over his shoulder as they approached the cockpit door "Yeah yeah, Sasha. Will you bring me some coffee?"

"Sure," she responded with a smile as his first officer entered the cockpit. Once he'd downed a small cup of coffee he headed inside the cramped quarters of the cockpit. Locking the door behind him and making sure it was secured he then headed over to his seat. Taking their hats off and flipping their according switches before take off, Eren turned to see Jean adjusting his aviators atop his nose. How typical of him. He was using the reflection on the windshield as a mirror to fix his tie and the unruly mess of flaxen and pecan hair perched on his head

Coming over the PA after checking with traffic control Eren began his, often daily, spiel "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. I want to welcome you aboard the Delta flight 2A11 from Atlantic City to London. Once we get airborne today, our flight time will be 8 hours and 27 minutes. Currently in London, the winds are out of the north west at approximately 7 MPH, we've got excellent visibility some scattered clouds, and the temperature is 22 degrees celsius. That's about 72 degrees fahrenheit. We'll get back to you enroute just as soon as we get settled in. Once again, welcome aboard the Delta Airlines flight 2A11, if you'll turn your attention to the steward or stewardess at the front of your class. Thank you."

Going off the PA Eren sighed and began to straighten in his seat, brushing back shaggy cinnamon strands away from his face. In doing so he caught the light whiff of alcohol rising from the cuff of his shirt. This was not good. The last thing he needed was a damn alcohol test because someone smelt it on his shirt. Once he'd successfully gotten the plane in the air and began to approach cruising speed he used one hand to fumble around behind him. Reaching for the bag he kept about he removed a spare shirt and began to undress. Jean's eyes rolled as he kept a closer watch on the controls as Eren stripped off his shirt and pulled the other on.

He was trained to watch the board at all times, just as Jean was, but he was the active pilot, he was the captain, it was his responsibility to keep his hand on the dash in case something went wrong. Most pilots never tell but things do often go wrong while in the sky. Thankfully in the time it took for him to button up his shirt nothing did go wrong. Shooting Jean a smile he was met only with a laugh as he reached above him to the PA on and have his finger ready to turn off the fasten seatbelt light.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen aboard, my name is Jean Kirschtein, on behalf of myself and the rest of your flight crew, I want to welcome you aboard Delta flight 2A11 from Atlantic City to good ole London. We are currently cruising level at 34,000 feet and that will be our cruising altitude today. The route of flight will take us about 8 and a half hours to complete. Your flight is being flown today by your Captain, Eren Jaeger, and I, First Officer Jean Kirschtein. We do ensure you that we have a rather smooth flight ahead of us this morning. I'm going to turn off the Seat Belt Sign," he depressed the button beneath his finger and continued "so please feel free to move about the cabin as you wish. I just have one special favor to ask of you all and that is, while you are in your seat, to please keep your seat belt fastened snugly about your person. It's something all of us, including yours truly, do just in case we encounter some unexpected turbulence along the way. In the meantime I urge you to please sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. If there is anything that anyone of us can do to make your flight a more pleasant one, please let us or one of our lovely on flight crew know and we'll be more than willing to acquaint you today. Thank you, please enjoy the flight, and once again welcome aboard." Once he finished he disregarded Eren's enjoyment from hearing his "people pleasing" voice, slumped back in his seat, and turned up the heat.

It was a bit cold in the cockpit, as normal, and he knew the stewards and stewardesses would be complaining of getting too hot, but for that moment they both enjoyed the warmth radiating through the air. The best part of early morning flights was that the ground hadn't warmed yet and there was no bumpy air to jar them....yet, so it would be smooth flying and warmth for a little bit. Keeping his eyes on the instruments he leaned back a bit and examined their flight path. If he was on an 8.5 hour flight at 7:30am then he had to land at 4pm and be on the next flight back which was another 8.5 hours and he'd be in New Jersey by a little bit after midnight. Just the thought was enough to drain him.

A pilot's life may have seemed glamorous to some but it was anything but. Due to paying the extensive out of pocket fee for aviation school and his own college his first year of flying barely left him able to live. After having come out of it for 6 years he made decent money but that did not excuse the treatment he went through. Sure, it might sound nice in theory to only have to work 10 days a month but the 16-18 hour days with no breaks, sleeping in ratty hotels, and jumping when commanded was not fun. Unless there was a time in a layover, he didn't eat until he was home. The option to do so healthily was limited and he somehow had to remain in peak physical health for the 2-3 physicals every year.

Practically it was impossible but he managed to somehow stabilize himself in the strange pace and made a decent life for himself. Even Jean was qualified as a Captain himself but he was a slackass at times so the two switched when he felt like actively flying....which wasn't often. In fact, the very moment he began thinking about much of a slacker he was the thought was jarred from his brain. Beside his head sat a phone so that the stewards aboard their plan could reach them if need be. Once it rang he reached over and picked it up.

"Cockpit," he answered flatly.

"Eren," came a disgruntled feminine voice "you better turn on the damn AC before we all fucking _die_ of heatstroke back here."

With a chortle he stretched it over to Jean "It's for you." He didn't have to be within the arm's length that he was to have heard the frustrated, bated breath of Sasha demanding that Jean turn on the AC and if he didn't they'd murder him the very second he stepped off the plane with a fork through the throat. Eren laughed a good bit before Jean begrudgingly turned on the air and handed the phone back to Eren where he happened to noticed the new piece of jewelry he was sporting.

"Ahahaha!" He cackled loudly "What the fuck is **that?!"**

The moment he pointed at the ring Eren slipped it off and dropped it into his breast pocket "It's nothing. Just some silly fake thing."

"Dude, it was on your _wedding_ finger," Jean responded skeptically.

Grumbling Eren just shook his head "I don't really know what happened, okay? Probably got drunk and went to one of those fake wedding chapels or something."

About to burst a blood vessel from his amount of raucous laughter Jean placed a hand on his shoulder "AHAHAHA! Oh my god... _fake?!_ You know those are real, right? Hahaha, oh my god."

Eren's eyes widened "I'm sorry?"

 **"R.E.A.L.** Dude, they're real as you and I, but uh," he gave a bit of pause before asking "...is that why we almost had to delay the flight?"

Knowing it was going to come out at some point he removed his phone and pulled up the picture "I uh, if you really wanna know, I can't remember what happened last night. I have zero fucking memory. All I know is I smell kinda like a bar and I woke up beside _this._ "

Jean snatched the phone examining the photo with awe **"Holy shit**....dude, he's wearing a wedding band. Did you fuck a married dude or did you marry him? Cause that ring on your hand isn't yours."

"No shit," he deadpanned. "Listen, I don't know what happened. All I know is I woke to that this morning, had to throw on my crap, and get out. I didn't have time to ask any questions about anything. I just got my shit and got out. Now you're telling me I might be **MARRIED?!** **LEGALLY?!"**

Sucking in his breath in a sharp whistle Jean nodded "Something like that. When we get back stateside we can go to the city hall and check out the records."

"Jean," Eren replied seriously "it's gonna be well after midnight then."

"Fuck....we can go in the morning then. I'll go with you because I'm such a kind, amazing friend," he offered trying to feign kindness.

"Only to sate your own curiosity about my misfortunate, you jackass," he retorted "but fine."

He snickered to himself "Tehehe, yeah, you might be right. But, I really wanna find out who you got hitched to. He don't look half bad from the back. Maybe that's what you thought too haha."

Eren grimaced "Oh shove off, Jean. I guess we'll have to wait until the flight back to do anything."

"Basically, unless you let me snoop around on your phone. Maybe you took _better_ pictures??" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh, disgusting. I'm not you, Jean. I don't take scandalous photos of my one night stands," Eren grumbled dropping his phone into his pocket as he settled in.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged leaving him to wonder the rest flight if maybe there was something on his phone that needed investigating. It stayed with him, in the back of his mind, even until they landed in London, wheels coming down smoothly as the landing was one of the best he'd done in the last week. Maybe it was due to trying to force himself to only think of landing the plane at the time but no matter, they were safely on the ground. As they got to leave he heard the usual "thank you" or "it was a nice flight" as he disembarked giving all his passengers a polite nod and gentle smile. For the most part his passengers simply gave him a smile or nod as they passed or ignored him altogether. Twas the life of an airline pilot but that wasn't something he really cared about, what he cared about was getting to grab a snack and another cup of coffee before the next flight.

Jean joined him at his side while the perused the airport for a decent snack. After grabbing something quick and a cup of coffee the two were headed right back on the 4:15pm to go right back to Atlantic City where the next morning at 6am he'd fly a short flight to Atlanta International then another back to Italy. It was one big circle everywhere he went but he couldn't be too mad. He got to see a lot of countries if he really wanted to during layovers or a day off. Everything was a system of give and take and he worked mainly on the give side of things but the take wasn't so bad when he got to actually take the time to do something.

Last night he'd apparently been a little too much on both sides of give and take. By way of smelling like a liquor store he gauged he took too much liquor and gave a little more than his body to the man he'd awoken beside. It was a little too much to try to process. All he knew was a cat nap couldn't hurt. Jean took the controls as he let himself nod off for only about a half hour before his system woke him. In thanks he allowed Jean to do the same, laughing slightly at how he always managed to drool on himself at some point during his sleep. How anyone could stand to hear him snore, see him drool, handle the sarcasm that came out of his mouth, and still want to sleep with him was beyond him.

It wasn't say he was a bad guy he was just....an asshole at first. Jean was an acquired taste that wasn't for everyone but after the prickly exterior he was a pretty good guy. Having to spend hours upon hours in a small area with him basically was the glue binding their friendship in the beginning. Insult based humor and the occasional laugh at what happened aboard their plane cemented it. Overall he supposed he didn't mind if Jean went with him in the morning to the records department. Maybe, by some shot in the dark, he could help him retrace his steps and think back to what exactly had happened. Perhaps Jean could actually help him......haha.. _.maybe._

The next flight ended as he came over the PA "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to begin our final descent to the Atlantic City airport. Currently the weather is at 65 degrees. We have certainly enjoyed having you on board today and we hope that you enjoyed being aboard. Thanks again for flying Delta airlines, have a safe trip." Once the plane was safely on the tarmac Eren looked to Jean who gave him a nod and held out his fist. He caved and placed his own against Jeans before they headed out to the terminal where they parted ways. It was time to eat. By that he meant go to a shitty little diner at the end of his block, make the treck to his apartment, sleep for 4 hours, get up, go the courthouse, then prepare to fly again.

Hailing a taxi Eren had it take him to the 24-hour diner at the end of his block. Just a typical coffee house, it was nothing for sober people, but he was beyond the time of caring. It was midnight, it was open, it was decently edible and that was all the requirements he needed. After ordering something that was no doubt going to make him regret it, he sat back in the hard red booth allowing himself to relax with his coffee. He'd been brought cup after cup until was beginning to feel the caffeine withdrawal headache begin to dissipate.

On his plate there was probably enough grease to run a car but nonetheless he liked his bacon and wasn't about to give it up no matter if it made him sick. It wasn't the grease that caused his heart to skip a beat in its rhythm, however, as he looked up the television. The small television was set to a late night talk show and it was then he began to wave over the waitress. He was the only one in the place so asking her to turn it up wasn't a big deal. What was a big deal was the four people sitting to the left of the host's desk. It was halfway through the program so the guests had just strolled out. A band by the moniker of Sub Rosa.  

A tall, tanned, freckled brunette man in a pair of leather pants so tight he assumed they had to have painted on, with an eyebrow ring above rich russet eyes lined in a bronze liner and a blinding smile studded with a singular hoop through the right side of his lower lip. A thin, freckled woman in a black and white suit with fierce golden eyes and her mocha colored hair pulled to the side in a short ponytail with a tiny stud in her nose along with several ear piercings. Beside her another brunette woman with a ponytail though hers was pulled higher atop her head, wearing a striking candy apple red dress beneath a crop leather jacket, and a pair of black rimmed glasses sat perched on the bridge of her also pierced nose. Lastly was a short man in a pair of black jeans and an open navy button up and leather jacket wearing a golden wedding band on his left hand. Glossy raven hair, piercing steel blue eyes, sharp features, a skin tone of untouched snow, one piecing settled nicely at his cupid's bow with ears lined in cuffs, hoops, small bars... and an aura that would make lesser people bend with a single glance: Those where the members of Sub Rosa.

There was only one way to make his breath begin again. He needed to see the last man's neck or his back....though that might have been hard. Whatever was going on he sat like an unmoving passenger, watching as the interview began.

"So, welcome to show. For those at home, why don't you introduce yourselves" the host beamed with a too charismatic smile.

Beginning at the far left each raised their hand beginning with the taller of the two men "I'm Marco Bodt 'n' I'm the lead guitarist for Sub Rosa."

"Ymir Bodt, bass."

"Hanji Zoe, drums."

"Levi Ackerman, vocals." Eren's eyes focused on Levi.....it was a nice name. He had a smooth voice, one he could see someone losing themselves in. It had the type of rich tones that just made for a soft falsetto yet he had a feeling an underlying powerhouse laid in the center of his chest. Something about him was just striking.

The host ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair "Well, nice to finally have you guys on the show. I hear you guys just ended your European tour and are starting on the North American tour next week right?"

Marco turned his deep chocolate eyes to the man and nodded "Yes, sir, that's right. We'll be startin' right here in Hollywood."

"Oh _wow,_ what an accent you have there Marco, right? Glad to hear you'll be in town for bit," the host spoke fluidly, with a hint of a laughter at Marco's southern drawl.

Ymir groaned "We're from Georgia, Mr. Rosenberg, we do happen to have a lil bit of accent though Marco's is stronger than mine 'cause he doesn't give a rat's ass 'bout someone thinkin' he's a _hick."_

"Just 'cause we're twins don't mean ya gotta answer my questions for me sis," Marco chided with a slight furrow in his brow. "And we're on live television so watch your mouth. I ain't exactly too stuck up fame to care what anyone thinks 'bout me, unlike _Miss Thing."_

Levi grimaced and leaned to his side "Would you guys not have a sibling spat? We have enough of that on the road."

Mr. Rosenberg, their host, simply chuckled "Haha, well it seems you're a fun bunch. We can have a little fun on the show, Levi, no worries. Now, why don't you tell me who came up with the name Sub Rosa and why?"

Hanji shifted her head quickly towards Levi "He did. It's because--"

"It's because the rose in most ancient cultures was a symbol of secrecy. When we first started this band it was a secret we kept from our families when we were younger. Sub Rosa is Latin for "Under the Rose." We just kinda liked it and we ran with it," Levi interrupted, finishing the explanation.

"Hmm, I see," Mr. Rosenberg stated "is that because of the love you have of Latin? There are those rumors floating about you on the Twitter and Tumblr verses that all your tattoos are in Latin, is that true?"

Chuckling a sweet hint of laughter Levi put a hand on his face clearly a bit put on the spot "Ahaha, uh, kind of? Not all my tattoos have words in them but the ones that do are in Latin, yes."

"Then may we see one?" The host had asked as nicely as possible and Eren's heart lurched to his throat. Yes. This was what he needed. He hadn't expected a television host to ask something of the sort but he supposed if they were a well known band then they had to have amassed quite a follow who'd definitely turn on the television to see any of them take off their clothes. Hell, he'd kinda pay to watch it too if he was honest.

Head lowering Marco rushed a hand to his eyes "Keep your dang pants on L!"

Levi's face hinted just the slightest rosy hue as he scrunched his nose and grinned "Damn it, Marco!"

"Oh....well, so I guess there are... _scandalous_ tattoos?" Rosenberg inquired.

Admitting to the fact Levi shrugged "Might be one or two. They're not really in anywhere scandalous but I have one on my lower stomach and one on my right thigh."

"Let's see the one on your stomach!" Someone shouted from the crowd giving Levi a good laugh.

He decided to have a bit of fun as he turned to the crowd and laughed "You wanna see it?" When they gave cheers and claps he chuckled and raised his voice "I asked if you wanted to see it!" When the cheers turned to roars of "yes!" and "show us!" he gave into the demand. Unbuttoning his dress shirt, he let it flow open at the sides while he fiddled with the belt on his hips. Quickly and deftly he unbuckled his belt and pulled back the top of his jeans revealing a trident jutting up the cut of his hip and the words "Veni, Vidi, Vici"  in an azure, cursive script. His eyes found the indent of what he guessed were his own nails at the man's hips and a couple of hickies he'd probably also left lining down his left collarbone to his right hip.

"Wow!" The host exclaimed "Looks you have more than ink on you these days, Levi."

Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he laughed "Haha, well, I take my fun where I can get it."

Eren had to hold in his mental comment. This man had "I came, I saw, I conquered," tattooed at his boxer's waistband....how outrageous. He did have to admit though that anyone who had the privilege of seeing it probably did just that. Like he probably had. Before he could think anything else his eyes roamed back up to his collarbones as he began to button his shirt and reclaim his seat. Bushels of roses and lilies lined the tops of the protruding bones with pieces that wrapped up his neck. Digging for his phone in his slacks pocket he fumbled with the touch lock and pulled up the photo he'd had of the man he'd slept with.....the tattoos were a match. Levi Ackerman was the man he'd woken up beside almost 24 hours previous.

What kind of luck. He'd fucked a rockstar and couldn't remember? A near godly attractive rockstar?! Fate was a fickle bitch and she was fucking with him now. He needed to get their marriage annulled but how in the hell was he supposed to get anywhere fucking near him?! He was famous and he was no one. The last thing he could do was show up to their concert and speak to security telling them that he'd married the lead singer after the had a passionate night of drunken debauchery. Yeah, that'd only get him kicked in the teeth and thrown out like a common rabid fangirl.

He was too wrapped up in his own mind to hear the next half of the show. Too stunned to do anything other than eat and try to think. Maybe he could find a fan mail address and send the papers that way. It wasn't like he had to have them straight away, he wasn't marrying anyone soon....anyone else. His Italian mother would flip a fucking gasket if she knew he'd gone off and drunkenly married a little American boy. Amongst them it was no secret she still hoped he settled down with a nice Italian girl. Little did she know those dreams were pretty much dashed right now.

Glancing back once he heard a sound like no other, Eren was met with the band performing. Levi's voice was unlike anything he'd heard in a long time. Elegant and refined with playful undertone that gave the slightest prick of his skin. The man's voice was a godsend to mortals.

"Come with me my dear, I'll set you free to a place you'll never have to fear. I'll take you anywhere, just tell me where to and we'll go. When you're by my side I'll treat you right with a crazy and wild night. Your body'll sing my praises boy, so what've we got to lose? Take my hand and come on high. Though it's not my fault should you awake with blues come morn, 'less I promised you my life." The powerful base line, a rather decently paced tempo, and those lyrics had him hooked. What had he just said? Eren had definitely awoken forgetful but Levi might have kinda promised him his life if he did in fact marry him. All of this was getting too fucking weird too goddamn fast for his likes.

Finishing his food, and downing his coffee he quickly moved to the front of the restaurant. He had to get outta there. His mind began to run a thousand miles a minute and listening to the voice of a devil in disguise was not what he needed. God help him that man was gorgeous, talented, and so untouchable he had no idea what he was going to do. What was he even going to tell Jean?! All he knew was once he'd paid he was fast walking the streets to get to his apartment with his duffel bag tossed over his shoulder.

When he finally arrived back home he threw himself onto his bed and sank his face into the pillow. It felt nice to be back in his own bed. He hadn't been home in 3 weeks and that reminded him he needed to do laundry before he let himself do anything else. Whenever he left again he always made sure it was ready for his return, otherwise he'd be too exhausted to do anything about it and never get around to doing it. Forcing himself off the bed he took his bag and began to wash his clothes. Dumping his white uniform shirts and black slacks in the wash as he emptied the bag of it's other contents, he went ahead and shimmied off his own clothing to put them in as well.  Removing the ring, he set it atop the washer so he could go ahead and wash so he could shower and get back to it later.

That was something he was in desperate need of. Living out a suitcase was not a fun life by any means, less amenities than one might venture, like the freedom to shower every single day. One flight might take him 23 hours and then he'd go on a 1 hour layover and only have time to nap for a moment before it was another flight. Luckily he did say he'd never go more than a day and a half before he refused to fly and the same was said for Jean. Neither of them wanted to be next to each other after a day of not showering.

After enjoying the relaxing rush of water pelting against his skin, washing away some of the day's stress, he found himself thinking of his predicament. He had no idea where to even start. So he didn't. Instead of letting his mind drive him crazy he opted to finish his laundry, pack a new bag, and go to sleep. There wasn't much he could do until sunrise anyhow.


	2. "A Night You'll Not Soon Forget"

By the time sunrise came though, Jean was already up and ready to have a thrill at his expense. His phone dinged in the corner so he blindly reached over and drug it from the table. Squinting as he examined the screen he blearily typed out a response hoping autocorrect would have his back for the most part.

If Jean was coming over that meant he couldn't exactly laze around. Once he got up he ironed his uniform and slipped into it before making himself some coffee and going to brush his teeth. Passing the washer again he grabbed Levi's ring and slipped it onto his middle finger finding it was much more snug there. By the time he'd finished grooming and dressing himself Jean's heavy fisted knock was rattling his door. Breezing across the bedroom and heading out to the front door he removed the chain and opened the door where Jean too was already dressed with his gear and had his "go" bag in hand. Since he wasn't going to be able to head back to the apartment he picked up his bag as well.

Grabbing his keys from the bowl by the door, he pulled the door shut behind him, and then the two headed off to downtown. Traffic so early, with people commuting to work, was beyond an absolute clusterfuck of a disaster as far as the eye could see. While they were waiting in the congestion Eren pulled out his phone and began to speak, startling Jean in his seat a bit.

"Cortona, search Levi Ackerman Sub Rosa." As he spoke his phone began working pulling up images of Levi. When Jean stared over at him suspiciously he simply handed to the phone to him "Remember when I said I didn't know who I slept with? Well, I found the fuck out real goddamn fast last night." Jean took the phone carefully from his grasp and began to pull up various images his eyes widening with each click. For a few moments he'd actually managed to shut up Jean Kirschtein. It was a miracle in its own right.

When he was finally over his initial shock he narrowed his amber eyes towards Eren and huffed "Meh meh meh, "I banged a rockstar and accidentally may have married him," "Woe is me," "My life is over." **GOD!** I've never been more jealous in my life. Are you _suuurrreee_ , you wanna get an annulment? You do know he's probably loaded right?"

Eren took his phone back and shoved it into his pocket "I'm not gonna divorce him and take half his shit, Jean."

"But.....you'd be set for life," he grinned deviously.

 **"I AM NOT** going to fuck him over, Jean," Eren pointed before reverting his attention to the once again flowing traffic "we might not even be married."

Scoffing, Jean rolled his eyes "Suit yourself, I'm just saying it could be nice. Now let's go see if you're married." At first he couldn't believe Jean even suggested screwing the guy over, they'd gotten drunk, and maybe hitched. It wasn't like the guy broke his bones, robbed him, or drugged him or anything. Honestly, he harbored no ill will towards the guy at all. There was simple fix to this if it was the case and once he got to the courthouse and found the civil records department he realized it was in fact the case. The woman behind the desk simply typed in his name into the computer and pulled up the photocopied licence so she could turn it around for him.

There it was in black and white. His name, his signature beside that of a one Levi R. Ackerman. He couldn't believe it had actually happened, his first marriage was a guy he didn't even know, and couldn't remember even having been with. Even the witness wasn't someone he knew but the name was familiar. The first part wasn't legible, like at all, they had horrendously scrawled out their name in a series of slanted barely formed letters. The only letter he recognized at the end was a Z and an O. That gave him just enough to know it had been Hanji Zoe from the band. It was the only person that made sense.

His attention snapped back to reality as he realized he now had to do something about it.

As politely as possible, he addressed the clerk "Okay, thank you, uh, you wouldn't happen to know what paperwork I need for an annulment would you?"

The woman grinned a crooked smile "Sure do, dollface, get a lot of 'em in here, ya know? Ya not the first and ya won't _ever_ be the last, just gimme a sec." Her tiny frame sashayed away, grey blonde curls bouncing with each step she took. Jean was trying his damnedest to hold back a snicker and he could see it practically eating him alive. Little wisps of a laugh were sounding through his clenched jaw as he doubled over but Eren just scowled and poked him. Thankfully when his horse laugh echoed off the marble in the building they were the only ones it disturbed.

Shortly after Jean was able to catch his breath the woman returned handing Eren a stack of papers "Oh, thank you. So, I just need to fill these out and I'm good to go?"

"Mmkay, Sugar, this here is the family court’s complain form. All annulments go through them, 'kay? Ya need t' list the facts of your case to prove to the system why ya entitled to receivin' an annulment of marriage in the state of New Jersey. Next, this second one," she flicked a corner of the stack " is the civil case information form. This form identifies you and ya honey's name, contact information, and basic information of the case that the court needs. Next ya gotta file ya complaint at the superior court up the block and pay the filin' fee. The filing fee for annulments of marriage in New Jersey is $200. When ya filin' the complaint, bring two copies of the civil case information sheet and the original complaint form. Last ya gonna have t' formally notify ya spouse. Ya gotta serve 'em the walkin' papers, ya know, have 'em sign it? The court will provide ya with a Track Assignment Notice and a stamped copy of your papers then ya gotta prepare a summons and serve it with a copy everythin' else to your spouse. Honestly, Sugar, ya should hire a process server to deliver the forms to ya spouse 'cause they'll also prepare an affidavit of service. File the affidavit with the local court as proof that ya spouse was formally served and ya all set."

Eren tried to recall everything the woman had said. What the hell was he supposed to do when even he, himself, didn't have any of Levi's contact information. He knew nothing! How was he even supposed to start the second half of the paperwork when he didn't even know his middle name?! This was going to be one cruel joke for sure. He knew not what kind of deed he'd done to have such hell bestowed on him but it was raining fire down on his village. With a smile he thanked the clerk and dragged Jean out of the building with him so that they could make it back the airport and he could be on time to their flight this time.

On the ride back he was fairly quiet as he tried to figure out just how he was supposed to manage getting near Levi Ackerman. A swarm of adoring fans probably hoarded the backstage area and he didn't exactly want to spend upwards of 2 grand on a meet and greet where he'd get passed over quicker than the blink of an eye. No, he needed to meet with him one on one with an indispensable amount of time. He needed to be with him and make him sign those papers....if he even remembered who he was anyhow. If he didn't he suppose he could just ask for an autograph and trick him into it....but that probably wouldn't work. His brain was fried just thinking about it.

He'd given his keys to the valet to park his car on the parking deck safely while he and Jean began their check ins. With their bags stored and their flight boarding they too headed about placing their hats on as they made their way to the gate. They were quickly ushered aboard, giving the occasional passenger a tilt of their hat or a smile, making their way up to the cockpit. It was just a simple quick flight from New Jersey to Georgia so that wasn't so bad but then came their long flight. Without evening getting more than 10 minutes to themselves they were headed off to Rome for an almost 11 hour flight.

The two would have their transcontinental flight and simply enjoy leaning back, while still keeping an eye on the controls for the most part. While Eren was keeping the plane at a cruising altitude it was Jean who broke their silence.

"So....what do you think you'll do?" He asked airing on the side of caution as he kept his voice soft.

Eren sighed "I don't know to tell you truth. There isn't exactly much I can do. You got any bright ideas, Champ?"

Removing his phone since they were at cruise Jean thumbed through a few pages "I was working on shit during the car ride earlier. When we hit ATL there's a flight we can fly to LA then take our couple days break for the month. I know that they've got a headlining gig next Saturday. It's only Friday so we have a week to see if we can get to them before resorting to desperate measures."

Taking in the option Eren pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled deeply "Hmm, I guess so. We'll use up our minimum 8 days this month, you sure you wanna spend yours tracking down some dude in LA with me?"

"Bro," Jean chuckled "you asking if wanna track down your rockstar husband and laugh? You _damn_ right I do."

"Of course you do," Eren grinned.

"Duh," he deadpanned. "Now, I do have some ideas. I was looking up some shit in the car and it appears there are good number of ways to meet your not-so Italian ancestry bride. Poor Carla."

Remembering how Jean had heard his mother's love of the thought of him marrying an Italian girl he had to groan "Yeah, yeah, I married a little American boy shut up. My mom would be okay with it still, you know that. She doesn't really care she just thinks it'd be nice."

"Mhmm, your man probably has some pansy French and English ancestry," Jean prattled.

Eren cocked his head to the side "Your ancestry is French...like immigrant French. Your mother is from fucking Marseille!"

"Yeah, but I'm not tiny or frail," he replied with a condescending snort.

"That's because your dad is German, you fucking half-wit," he chuckled with a playful jab. "Anyhow, ignoring the fact you're making fun of him for being short...what did you find out that can actually help us?"

"Uh, well, I found their Twitter page for the band and their individual Twitter accounts. Most bands post places they go when they run into fans or if they're in town for shows they'll ask for restaurant recommendations, shit like that. Band members often travel together so if we can find one we might be able to track down your boy. If we can't do it then we can to talk show tapings, hang out by stage exit doors, or whatever. With this though we know the places they like to frequent so we might be able to get to them this way," Jean grinned with a feline smile.

Pausing, Eren had to give it to him, he'd done better than he had thought "Wow. That's really good work Jean, thanks. I guess we better see where they'll be tomorrow and call in control to let them know we'll take a flight to LA and take the next week off. Why don't you look up the others first?"

Jean beamed as he puffed his chest out with a prideful smirk "I know it. We can radio in whenever but listen I was scrolling down guy Freckles' wall and it seems they've found a good night club they like so we can try to go check it out Saturday night. What do ya say? If we can get close to him maybe we can find out if your boy will be there."

"Sounds good," he answered before shaking his head "oh no.....you got a thing for the guitarist dontcha? You're not doing this for me, you're doing it to bang him! Let me tell you, his pants were so goddamned tight I'd be surprised if he even has a dick."

"Whatever," Jean huffed "he looks nice but that's not why. Guys like him, like guys like _me,_ so it'll be easy for me to get near him and get your information. I about bet he buys me a drink if we meet him."

"You're on," Eren agreed with a laugh. There was no snowball's chance in _hell_ that Jean would even get near Marco to hit on him. Chances were that man would fucking laugh in his pretty little face. He did have to admit that Jean was a nice looking guy but there was no way that Marco was going to _swoon_ just by staring at him or just so happen to catch him gleaming like a precious stone out on a dancefloor. Jean was just a confident guy. If he got to knock down his ego a peg along his journey then that would be just a little cherry on the sundae top.

He was a bit busy being lost in his own head when he caught Jean's eyes go wider than giant squid's. Those amber orbs lit up with something and he felt like he needed to know what. Before he could reach over to him to ask Jean placed a hand over his mouth and exhaled a whistling breath. Something was up.

"You gonna wanna see this dude, keep scrolling," he said softly, tone implication something was certainly amiss. Carefully taking Jean's iPhone from him he immediately felt his head pound. He remembered that, thankfully he'd also remembered to not be in uniform while there. On the screen there was an image of Levi sitting in his lap, with an arm over his shoulders as he winked at the camera. Above the photo was the caption _"Wow, I really like the view here in Atlantic City. Thanks for the company AC!"_ Eren felt his heart rate increase as he continued to scroll coming to the next photo. Another photo of the two of them.

Levi was in his lap, legs tossed over his thighs as he held Eren's captain's hat in front of their faces obscuring the complete view. Only Levi's other hand was visible as it knotted into the hair at the back of Eren's scalp while Eren took the photo. A caption read " _Incredible first class service on and off the plane ;) thank you Captain."_ How his stomach flipped. That little tossed in wink emoji had him reeling. He really must have slept with him....but it wasn't all. Doing his best, he trudged through and reached the third photo where things escalated a good deal. Eren was shooting craps at the table, 7's were being read on the red plastic die, one balled fist was in the air while the other was around Levi's lower back who was not only wearing his hat, but was pressing a kiss to his cheek.

_"Guess he's a lucky boy tonight...and I don't mean at craps hahaha."_

That was it. There was no other explanation. Levi Ackerman and he had shared in a drunken night of debauched sex. Who would have thought he'd sleep with, and accidentally marry, a rockstar? He didn't that was for damn sure. All he knew now was that he needed to keep scrolling. Below the others were simply tweets about being aboard their plane......then Eren remembered. On the flight back from Italy Levi had been aboard the plane....but he'd been the only one. He didn't remember the rest of his band being there. What he did remember was getting off the plane and meeting Levi in the terminal.

 

* * *

 

_"So, you the captain of the plane?" A voice called from over his shoulder. Turning Eren was met with the most beautiful man he'd ever lain his eyes on. Dressed in a black blazer, a pair of slim fit jeans, and a royal purple v-neck he was stunning. His eyes were a typhoon's sky: grey, deep blue, and strikingly gorgeous yet turbulent. For a moment he stood at a loss for words, the lighting above gleaming off his multitude of piercings studded about his ears, his nose, and one little silver dot just above his cupid's bow. Everything about him from his raven black hair framing a sharp featured, alabaster face to his voice sent chills running along his body._

_When Eren was finally able to speak he grinned and lowered his head "At your service. I hope you enjoyed the flight."_

_"Oh I most certainly did, nothing like drinking cheap champagne out of a real glass flute aboard one of the smoothest flights I've ever been on. You performed an immaculate landing, Captain," he spoke smoothly, his voice edging on a delicate honey-like quality._

_His grin only grew "Why thank you. You know that's the best thing you can say to a pilot? You can judge a man's skill by how he lands his aircraft."_

_Extending hand he purred "Then you are just as stunning a pilot as you are good looking. Name's Levi. I believe I heard your last name was Jaeger, correct?"_

_Trying to swallow the lump in his throat at being so obviously, out right hit on he nodded "Mhmm, it is. First name is Eren. I'm glad you appreciated my skill, but I'm afraid I must be rushing off."_

_"I'm sorry," he spoke bewitchingly "if I made you uncomfortable with my comment."_

_"Oh no," Eren waved a hand as he grabbed his suitcase from the baggage claim "I just haven't been home in about 3 weeks and my own bed sounds really nice."_

_"You're from Atlantic City?" He asked as he began to walk beckoning Eren to follow in his stride._

_Eren did just as he'd wished and rolled his back at a steady pace behind him "No, but I live here. It's close to my airport and I have to fly often. Layover times don't allow for much comfort. The ratty motels they stick you in are just awful and I've been in them for far longer than I'd like. My own shower, my own bed, hell being able to eat...it sounds nice until I remember I have a flight to London tomorrow at 7:35am."_

_Levi scrunched his features as he turned to him "That's atrocious, Eren. Tell me, what do you plan on doing for the evening. Going home, relaxing before your flight with a couple of drinks, some food, a shower, then sleep?"_

_"Uh, pretty much," he replied with a gentle smile._

_Snoring air through his nostrils Levi chuckled "Haha, well that sounds dreadful. Why don't you come with me for a night? You might not know what I do for a living, but I guarantee, I'll show you a night you won't soon forget._

 

* * *

 

Eren scoffed at his own bit of memory. A night he'd never forget huh? Well he seemed to be having an awful time fucking remembering. Why in the world had he gone with him? He remembered his blood boiling the second the man breached the sanctity of his personal space. That intoxicating aroma wafting off his skin, the alluring spell in the fluidity of his speech, and that feeling twisting in his gut as he met his Levi's eyes. It was more than likely the silver tongued devil could have talked him into anything. Liquor added to the situation of being bewitched by a man unlike any other made for a volatile combination he knew hadn't ended well. Whatever happened he only hoped he began to remember.

Jean spent most of the trip researching hotels around the area they were aiming to stay in. They knew the airline would scrounge up some shady little spot and drop them off in it so instead they opted to split the room costs while turning in their receipts at the end of their break. With a financial burden made easier he felt a bit better about spending 8 days lounging through California. At least they could get half of their money back via their reimbursement. Until then they'd settle on not almost being shot in the parking lot of a hotel and opted for a rather touristy spot further down the Hollywood hills. Something about actively booking their room made him feel queasy.

Perhaps it was the fact that it was all starting to feel real. It hadn't exactly felt like it was happening until he was having to book a hotel to go stalk down his husband. Husband. That word felt so foreign on his tongue, in his mind, everywhere really. Now he had to come to terms with the fact he was going to spend the next week in a hotel room with Jean stalking a band they'd never known existed until not even a full 24 hours ago. His stomach was in sailor knots as it flipped back and forth between nervous anxiety and unknown excitement. There were many things laying in wait for them, and though he was also a bit scared, he couldn't wait to discover what was bound to happen.


	3. Dancefloor Lovers

After their long flight back from Italy and their discussion with their airline controllers they were given their flight to LA and allotted their monthly time off. Spending all of it at once while not even relaxing sucked but he had far more important things to worry about. For instance, checking in with Jean and having to sleep in the same room as him. Hearing him snore all night was driving him absolutely mad. The sound waves exiting the man's body practically shook the walls and stomped on every nerve he had as he tried to get to sleep.

When he awoke he felt as though he'd not slept a wink. Jean was already awake and grooming himself appropriately after having gotten out of the shower. He tossed over and pulled the blanket up near his chin hoping to try to get more sleep. Thankfully, for whatever reason, Jean decided to allow him to do so as he mentioned. while walking out the front door, he'd be back in a bit after getting some shopping done. What Jean needed to shop for could have been a myriad of things, quite honestly however he needed to get some shopping done too. He needed to buy some clothes while they were there.

Deciding he could shop later he allowed his heavy eyelids to close and render him useless for the next hour. He'd wanted to sleep so much longer but anything after noon and his body rebelled against the idea almost as if setting off alarms that he had to be in the air. Damn internal clocks. After almost 25 hours of no sleep and he was allowed only 6 to restore his systems? He didn't think that was exactly fair but there wasn't much he could do about it.

Once he got out of bed and took a shower he grabbed the spare key card and sent Jean a message that he'd be leaving as well. More than likely they'd meet up somewhere and discuss whatever their plan was to be. First thing was he needed to remove his shoulder ranks from his uniform shirt, remove his hat, and then he could simply go out in a white button up and a pair of black slacks. Wearing his uniform anyway else, while not on a layover, was verboten and he did not want to be on the end of what would happen should someone see him misrepresenting his airline.

While out on his excursion to procure a new wardrobe he remembered one of the many reasons he hated being in Los Angeles. Not only was their airport awful but there were so many people all the time and the price of things skyrocketed. Spending a small fortune on a couple of outfits made him almost physically ill but he knew it was a necessity and one that he'd have had to do at some point anyway. It wasn't often he went shopping, he often preferred to avoid it all together, but he was in need of some new wardrobe choices after one particular small airport in Wisconsin lost his luggage a week or two back.

After he'd finished shopping he decided to text Jean to see what he was up to.

Of course. Dinner would be next on the list. He'd almost forgotten that he didn't have to wait until a plane landed to eat. The moment his cab reached the hotel he left the meter running, went up to sit his shit down, and then hurried back out. Jean had sent him the coordinates to a large seafood restaurant.....he should have expected it. He always really did love crab. Oh well, he did say he'd let him pick and he had so seafood it was.

Jean was waiting for him inside the doors already having informed the hostess of their needs. That was kind of nice that they didn't have to wait too long before they were seated at their table. All the nautical themed decor, plastic swordfish hanging from the ceiling, foam crabs over fake portholes, and old mooring rope by the tables, it was weirding him out. Just a little bit, but Jean however, seemed to be enjoying it. He figured being from Washington state Jean didn't get to enjoy as much seafood as he was used to before becoming a pilot.

The two ordered and ate rather peacefully aside from Eren routinely dodging flung pieces of crab shell. It wasn't until after they finished that the two begin to discuss their plans.

"So, I scoped out the club. It's called Erratic Beat," Jean spoke up clearing the silence that had fallen over them.

Eren wiped his hands and nodded "Alright, so what's up?"

Jean's face scrunched as he responded "Well unless you got enough money to choke an elephant or your name is on one of these billboards out here you're not getting into that club. It's a hot spot apparently."

"I see," Eren huffed out a bit dejected "we could just test our luck out in line. They open at what 9?"

"Yeah but there's another problem. We don't want this guy to see your face in case he recognized you from Levi's Twitter. It's an off chance but we don't want to be seen as trying to get close to them. They have to come to us, ya know? Leave it to me. I got something for this boy. He'll be eating outta my palm by the end of the night," he said as a cunning smile curled his lips.

Shaking his head Eren chuckled "Whatever you say Jean. I'll leave it to you tonight but I don't really know how this is gonna go. If it doesn't work we can just try something else."

"Don't worry, if not we have a backup but let's just pretend like this is going to work without a doubt in our minds." Jean tossed him another shining smile but that wasn't anything he didn't already know. If he believed it would work he just had to keep believing it. When they returned to their hotels they began to dress for the club with Eren beginning by buttoning the lazuli colored button down. Jean was busy preening in the mirror for an ungodly amount of time until he walked into the bathroom to see him lining his eyes in the lightest layer of charcoal. Fucking Jean Kirschtein was wearing eyeliner and he hated to admit the little bit he was wearing looked quite good on him.

The moment his eyes shifted to Eren they rolled. Eren held his hands up as he moved to tousle up his hair a bit. He was less worried about his outfit when he watched Jean jump and cobra shimmy into a suffocating pair of black jeans to pair with the clingy, silver v-neck he pulled on afterwards. For the life of him he hadn't the brightest idea how Jean was managing to breathe but so long as he could he supposed all was well. Moving back to the vanity Jean gelled his hair a bit, keeping it styled up before he secured a small ring between his nostrils. Cringing a bit as he watched the silver hoop dangling Eren moved to continue, throwing on a simple pair of jeans before they were ready.

Before grabbing his phone Eren made sure to do one little thing. Grabbing Levi's ring he slipped it onto his finger and headed out the door on Jean's heels. He figured if he didn't wear it, he might lose it, and it would help him from getting hit on at the club. He was, after all, a married man and no amount of unsolicited attention would change that. It wouldn't seem as though he'd have much to worry about on that front. Once they reached the outside of the hopping nightclub, it's neon lighting blinding motorists, they realized the line stretching around the building might play a problem.

Music was streaming out of the open door by the velvet rope and the two bouncers who stood at least 6'2 and 6'5 without help. Already intimidating with their black on black garb and earpieces while checking off names Eren began to feel a sense of foreboding. He didn't like it at all and he figured after the hour they'd already been waiting in line to get into the place, that there was no way in hell they were getting into the club. The line seemed to only inch forward at a snails pace and Jean was sighing, checking the gleaming diver's watch on his left wrist every 5 minutes.

"Sorry, we're at capacity," were the words echoed by the blonde tank of a bouncer. His pale blue eyes scanned the crowd cautiously as he awaited the usual ruckus from the announcement. Most guests awaiting entrance simply groaned and wished for people to exit, Eren and Jean were no different as they'd just made it to the front of the line.

Eren pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked to Jean "Well this is just fucking peachy. Now, how the well are we supposed to get this done. I'm gonna die, Jean, if I can't do this. I'm not staying with that asshole!"

As he shouted he drew the attention of the taller, brunette bouncer "Excuse me, sir?"

His gentle voice took Eren a bit off guard "Yes?"

"I'm very sorry we hadn't noticed your.....um... _affiliation._ Go on ahead," he waved a hand towards the entrance as the blonde unhooked the bright violet rope allowing them to slide past. Jean grinned shaking Eren's shoulders as they passed but he had no idea why they'd let him past. What exactly had he meant by affiliation? Affiliated with whom? Whatever, he couldn't be too worried about it since it had gotten them through the front door. After showing their ID's and acquiring their fluorescent pink and green wristbands the two headed into the densely packed nightclub. Eren had to take a moment to compose himself, the blaring bass of the music made his heart feel as though it was over encumbered, threatening to beat more violently in his chest as he continued.

He felt a bit dizzy at first. The heat of hundreds of sweaty bodies grinding on a dancefloor, the flashing lights, and the sounds of the music and various chatter were giving him quite the headache. Jean rolled his eyes, as Eren had stopped midway to examine his new surroundings, and took Eren by the wrist dragging him through the throng of people to make it to the bar where they could order a drink. From the bar at the back of the club they had a clear vantage point of almost everything inside. Of course most it was dancefloor but there were a couple areas of seating and one small roped off area designated for bottle service.

Both made eye contact and swiveled their heads towards bottle service. It wasn't hard to miss that the only people in the entire section were the twins of Sub Rosa. Tall, tan, lean, and making themselves stick out, the two were definitely there with a purpose of prowling. Eren watched Jean scan the room, eye darting quickly from one side to the other, and he believed he found just what Jean often did on layovers and why he didn't always sleep. Nightclubs must have been Jean's scene, he seemed at ease in the social gathering, or maybe he was just comfortable in the place. He didn't know for sure but what he did know was Jean had formed a plan.

After slamming back a whiskey sour he grinned "I'm gonna go catch his eye, might take me a bit, keep your phone vibrate and pay attention to it. As for me, I'm going to go dance." Jean grinned and shook himself off before moving through the myriad of sweaty people. He knew from the direction and elevation at which the bottle service area was in he needed to be on the left side of the dancefloor near the end and beneath one of the lights. If a career in aviation taught him anything about relative location it was coming in handy. Standing out wouldn't be too hard for him, he did that often enough without any help, but if he wanted that freckled guitarist to have an eye for him he needed to step up his game.

Dancing among the people was easy enough. Hips sways and ass shaking was easy, but dancing flush against someone to the beat of a song was a little harder. At first a pretty young woman joined him as his company. She was cute with sparkling hazel eyes and oak shaded hair pulled into low pigtails but she wasn't his type. Dancing with anyone was welcomed but the moment he felt a hand slithering down his lower back he clucked his tongue, wagged a finger and raised his hands in the number 27. With the X on the back of her hand, that stated she wasn't even 21, he wasn't about to play that game. Moving along he got caught by a thin man of near his own height. His sandy blonde hair hung back, tied in a bun atop his head giving Jean the immediate nope.

Though he wasn't interested, however, didn't mean he wasn't going to dance. He accepted the offer and hoped that it caught the attention of the only man in the establishment he was there for. It was nice to have a bit of friendly fun and to not have any hard feelings when Jean dismissed himself from the dance. When twenty minutes of fast paced ass shaking didn't get him anywhere closer to his goal he returned to the bar to down another drink. Finishing the shot he returned to the dancefloor where he'd only hoped that maybe during his next try he may succeed.

One song passed and he happily continued in his plan. By the next song coming on he was laughing with some of the other people on the dancefloor, too caught up in moving to the beat of the song to notice a presence behind him. Only did the weight of the hand at his left hip and the breath at the right of his neck give him an idea that he'd had a new dance partner for the evening.

"Ya an awful good dancer," came the sweet drawl by his ear.

Sending a shiver down his spine, Jean hummed contentedly "Mmm, thank you. That your way of asking to dance with me, Cowboy?"

The man chuckled a soft, low laugh "Haha, it might be. Might jus' be my way of askin' to buy ya drink, maybe drop a line at 'cha later."

"Slow your roll," Jean spoke as he rocked his hips "we'll see if you can keep up first."

"Oh darlin'," he purred "I promise I can keep up with ya jus' fine."

"Put your money where your mouth is smooth talker and we'll see," Jean issued in retort to his smooth words. As the unedited version of "Sexin' On The Dancefloor" came pulsing through the speakers Jean leaned back closing what little space had been between them. Slithering a hand around to the back of the man's neck he kept his arm at a bent angle and popped his body in rhythm to the song's bass line. The hand at his hip tightened as another was slid up to just below his sternum holding Jean's body tightly. It gave him a little bit of an ego boost to know he'd snagged the catch of the fucking year.

As the lyric "pullin' on your pretty hair" sounded Jean used the opportunity to tighten his fingers into the short bit of hair at the back of his partner's neck. Hearing the shallow growl rumble in his throat sent his blood aflame. God, Eren could definitely have the lead singer if he got the guitarist because though he was only using him for information he found himself wanting more than a bit of information from him. When the song was over Jean ventured for another before he decided he was a damn good mover. Shifting in position Jean looped his arm around his partner's neck now enjoying grinding with him face to face.

From the bar Eren could just make out the twosome of Marco and Jean basically fucking in the nightclub. He hated to admit that just maybe Jean had a bit of game....more than he'd remembered. Now he definitely owed Jean that drink but what he was wondering was how exactly he was going to get information out of the man while Eren couldn't show his face. Was he supposed to wait while he sucked it out of him or what?

Jean panted out a heavy breath and grinned "You're not so bad a mover yourself, Cowboy....and _a lot_ more gorgeous than I figured you would be."

A trace of feigned hurt played at his words "Oh? Ya was thinkin' I was gonna be ugly?"

"In these lights," Jean began "one can never tell until you're practically nose to nose and by then you may not wanna be."

"Mhmm, I getcha there. Had my fair share o' scares for sure. Now why don't 'cha lemme buy somethin' to drink to darlin'? We done sweat a lil together, might as well quench some thirst, yeah?" He beamed a radiant, award winning smile towards Jean.

Trying to prevent him from seeing a visible swoon, Jean smirked and shook his head "Hold on there Cowboy. Why don't you give me your name first? Wouldn't want me calling you Cowboy all night, would you?"

Leaning in, he purred by Jean's ear "I dunno, if I get a yeehaw outta ya it could be some fun. My name is Marco Bodt, Sugar."

"Jean," he replied casually "and try to make it something light. I don't need anything clouding my better judgement."

"Can't have that. Wait for me," he lulled before heading off to the bar. While Marco sauntered away Jean saw fit to remove his phone from his back pocket and send Eren a quick text.

He didn't know if Eren would stay and wait for him to tell him everything or not but all he knew was once he saw Marco in the clear light of the lounge he was beyond care. Dressed in a pair of boots over tight leather pants riding dangerously low on his hips and a red button down shirt only buttoned below his navel. Across his chest was a wide tattoo of stars and planets lining his collarbones. It was magnificently done and he found himself drawn to it. As his eyes focused he walked closer letting his fingers spread across the scape of Marco's chest, noticing how the stars in the tattoo were that of a summer night. Constellations were scattered about as the words _"Astra inclinant, sed non obligant."_

"Ya like my tattoo?" Marco asked curiously.

As he tried to take a step back Marco's free hand gripped his wrist keeping him in place "Ah, uh, yeah I do. Cygnus, Aquila, Scorpius, Sagittarius, and Lyra....this is the Northern Hemisphere during summer."

Marco blinked slowly as he offered Jean his drink "I'm kinda amazed that ya know that."

Snapping from his daze as Marco led him to their booth at the back of the roped off area he shrugged "It's my job to know the skies but I love the stars. Have you ever seen the skies at night from 34,000 feet in the air? I'll tell you right now it's amazing."

"I can't say that I have but I imagine it's quite the view," he replied as he moved towards the booth before scowling "ugghhh, Ymir, really? Ya ain't gotta have 'er in your lap." At Marco's words Jean twisted his attention to the brunette woman in the corner of the squared booth. In her lap sat a petite young woman with buttermilk golden hair hanging past her shoulders. Wearing a pair of denim shorts, that were practically non-existent showing the striking cobra on her outside left thigh, and a Sub Rosa crop top it was fairly clear why she was with Marco's twin.

"And you brought dinner too," his sister mused "so what's the difference exactly? Aside from mine bein' prettier."

Chocolate eyes rolling back Marco groaned "The difference is I ain't got my tongue down his throat---"

"Yet," Jean retorted quickly.

Marco chuckled "Yet. A little respect please now that ya got comp'ny."

"Or you could take your fuckin' company and head to the other side of bottle service like a good brother and I'll owe ya one," Ymir grinned, obviously trying to push the two of them away.

"Fine," Marco huffed, grabbing the bottle of champagne on the table "but I'll be takin' the Dom I paid for thanks." He gave his sister a nod of his head and drug Jean off to the far end of the section "At least givin' her privacy ensures our own, huh?"

Jean slid into the black veluor booth sipping his drink carefully "Sure, sure, but what do we do with so much privacy?"

"Whatever we want," he purred as he took a seat at his side, slinging his arm around Jean's waist to pull him closer.

"Okay, well how about you tell me what that phrase means on your chest," he offered as he languidly ghosted a fingertip across his freckled skin.

Humming at the feeling Marco answered "It basically means, even if fate were guidin' us, pushin' us 'round, we still make our path in life. Quite literally the translation is "The stars incline us, but do not bind us."

Taking a moment to appreciate the sentiment he nodded "I see. I rather like that."

Marco chuckled "Me too, so why don't ya tell me what ya do Jean? Stars have a deeper meanin'?"

"It's my job to know the skies, like I said earlier, but that's because I'm a pilot for Delta airlines," he smiled warmly.

"Ain't that jus' somethin' special. I imagine that's awful fun," Marco drawled, expecting more of his work.

Jean sighed "It's atrocious but the views make up for it I suppose. Now, I'd ask what it is you do Marco but I have a pretty good idea."

"So ya know who I am then?" He asked with an intrigued smirk.

"I thought your name sounded familiar so I Googled you while you were gone. You'll have to forgive me, I've never heard your music." As he responded he took another sip of his gin and tonic, giving an uninterested aura.

Brow raised, Marco danced his fingers over his thigh "Well I ain't gonna say that don't phase me but it does. I happen to think I'm rather good guitarist."

"So you're good with your hands then I take it?" Jean removed his phone and looked as though he simply checking an email when in fact he was calling Eren's phone. Sliding the phone in his back pocket he then used the gap in Marco's surprise to throw a leg over his hip, taking a seat in his lap. For a moment Marco's face contorted again as if the first thinly sexual laced question hadn't surprised him the most of the night. Taking Jean's initiative as an allowance to further his action Marco slipped his hands down Jean's hips sliding to secure a placement around the curvature of his ass.

Marco's lips curled into a positively filthy grin "I'm best with my _fingers_....all that strummin', ya know?"

"Haha, I bet you are and that's a nice ring," he pointed out as he noticed the black band around his right index finger "but I must say I find it a bit odd that you're here by yourself with just your sister. I mean, do you troll for all your one night stands with your twin?"

"Aww, c'mon now Darlin' don't sell yourself short. I might want ya more than a night 'sides the others don't rightfully care much for the nightclub scene. L is more likely stuck in his hotel room readin' a book. He don't care much for the limelight side o' things while Hanji is pro'lly off drinkin' 'til tequila makes all her clothes fall off. She prefers to drink in the comfort of her girlfriend though so I doubt she's anywhere but snuggled in bed with her. All of us got our things, and mine happens to be findin' pretty boys," he kissed the side of Jean's throat softly "with great bodies," another kiss by his jaw "that really know how to move their hips."

Jean had to laugh instead of acting on his first instinct "So you'd rather be trolling for ass than be with your friends? They can't be too bad."

"Livin' on the road with them is enough. Livin' with L is like living with a vampire. He's pale, ya never really see him eat nothin', he prefers to be active at night, and he keeps to himself for the most part. Hanji is loud, disruptive, and fuckin' nuts so good luck sleepin'. Ymir and I done lived together for 28 years and I done learnt how to deal with her. L is picky and lactose intolerant so the only places he goes out are to bookstores and trusted coffee places who won't fuck us all over by forgettin' he takes soy milk in his coffee. He only comes out at night to gamble, or drink, and he don't never tell no one where he's goin'. Not even me. So, would I rather be with a crazy woman who missed her girlfriend and gettin' plastered, a shut in, or with my sister to go out and have some _fun?_ What would you do?" Marco moved back to pose his question, those large doe eyes shimmering back at him.

With a shrug Jean simply conceded "I get your point. Too bad though."

"'Bout what?" Marco asked perhaps more curious than intended.

"That we can't let them know how fun it is to go out," he leaned down to whisper at Marco's throat "because they might get to hear just how good you are with those _hands._ If your reputation proceeds you."

"Mmmm, I like the sound 'o that. We're stayin' at the same hotel just our rooms are 'side each other. Mine's next to L's though so the only person we'd be disturbin' is him," Marco answered lowly "though I do think my sister won't be comin' back tonight. Normally, I'll be real honest with ya, I don't bring people to my hotel room. It's harder to get 'em to leave but you ain't a crazy fan, I think we both know what we want, and I might wanna invite ya back if you're good. I don't see why we can't just blow this place."

"I'd rather blow something else," Jean chuckled "but sure. Guess I'm not going back to my hotel either. I need to call my friend and tell him not to wait up--"

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure he won't once it hits 5am, let's jus' go," Marco retorted, mouthing at Jean's throat.

Jean had to bite his lip to keep Eren from hearing the inhuman sound about to tear it's way from his throat "That'd be rude of me. Let me just text him on the way out." Marco relented and allowed Jean to pull his phone from his back pocket and disconnect the call. Eren had already heard Jean wasn't coming back to the hotel for the night though he kind of suspected it when he heard Marco pulling lines. He'd really hoped that Jean was better than that but then again he slept with and married the other band member he couldn't say shit. All he could say was Jean had done a good job getting them some information and a good job of getting laid.

He'd had to walk out of the club to listen to the phone call, and gag, but he knew now that there was no rhyme nor reason to stay. After he hailed a cab he allowed himself to get back up to the hotel room and shower before heading to sleep. The benefits of Jean sleeping with Marco seemed to be showing themselves. Jean would be less grumpy, they got information they needed, and most of all, with a hotel room to himself, he got to sleep soundly through the night without having to hear Jean's snoring rattle the fucking walls. Perhaps all week it would be the first night of uninterrupted sleep he would get.

Come morning around 11am Jean showed back up to the hotel room as Eren was exiting the bathroom. There was only a nod in greeting exchanged before he began to strip down. From head to toe Jean was covered in a myriad of new markings from bites to hickies across his back, his chest his hips....whatever he and Marco had done left him looking like a slutty leopard. Giggling to himself as Jean immediately made for the shower he wondered why Jean hadn't said anything. Maybe his night hadn't exactly ended so well? Perhaps Marco was rude, or selfish? He had no idea but the second Jean got out he was ready to hear the details like some gossip run-of-the-mill teenage girl.

"Welcome back, _Slut._ Got your panties balled up in your purse?" Eren teased as Jean came out of the shower, his hair falling into his eyes.

Jean slung back his wet hair, sending a shower of water around him "Bite me."

"I think Marco did enough that," Eren laughed "and what's up with that voice, huh? A bit of a sore throat? When they say deep throat Jean---"

"Do you wanna know what happened or not?" Jean seethed, clearly not wishing to deal with Eren's antics.

Sitting on the edge of the bed as Jean got dressed he sighed "Yeah, let's hear it."

Once Jean finished dressing he took a seat on his bed "Well after we left the club we headed back to his place. He's staying in the Marriott live, executive floor, room 2002. Levi's is room 2001. Apparently this morning Marco had to hear about how loud we were so tonight Levi's going out. You're welcome. I can blow Marco off tonight if you wanna try to go track down ya boy. He's going to some cafe I think but of course he'll have his face hidden and it'll probably be a hole in the wall."

Eren had to push his hands to his face "Do you _know_ how many cafes and coffee shops there are in Los Angeles, Jean?"

"Over 800 according to Google," Jean replied quickly "but don't worry. I'm sure we can narrow it down a bit....and there's something else." Reaching into his pocket he removed a ring matching the one secured on his own hand "Apparently they each have one. A band symbol really, but uh, it'll practically get you in anywhere if need be. On the inside band is an engraving of whose ring it is and basically the just of it's purpose aside from being a symbol of unity in the band is that uh....well, they give it to people they wanna see again. Like, for instance, Marco gave me his so I can get back up to the hotel floor."

Absentmindedly twisting the band on his finger Eren shook his head "Great so he did it to brand me his fling. Look, I think the chances of finding him tonight are nil to nonexistent so you go have fun. We might get some more information or something."

"Really?" Jean asked "Are you sure? I mean, we can always search some shops closest to the hotel."

"It's fine, go," Eren replied with a smile "I'm glad you and Marco are enjoying yourselves. Just let me know if you learn anything else and be safe, don't _catch_ anything."

"Sure, man," he rose from the bed and patted his shoulder "thanks. I'll be leaving about 7 tonight and he doesn't have anything for me to catch." The two shared a few laughs and thought of how to kill their day. Without much to do the two simply wasted their time by looking up coffee shops and bullshitting their way around lame things on the internet. Several times they'd turn to show the other something or other and proceed to laugh for an unreasonable amount time before returning to their silence. Eren had no idea how they managed to pass the time but he found himself thanking god once 7pm hit. He'd successfully found a good bit of coffee places to search during his time out so when the time came, he'd be prepared to search them all.


	4. A New Proposal

Jean was leaving for his sex-capade with Marco so he gave him a wave and began to try to work down the list he'd created. Eliminating all chain stores was easy. If Levi didn't want to be caught he wasn't going to go somewhere in downtown where hundreds of people passed through everyday. More than likely he wanted some place comfortable, some place without a lot of foot traffic. Doubting that he also wasn't going to a place with a below 3 star rating he nixed those as well. Unfortunately even with a severely dwindled list he was looking at around 60 coffee shops in just a tiny area and he knew that there was no way he could visit all of them by 10pm when most closed.

Not a man to back down from a challenge Eren grabbed a thin jacket and headed out. His stop began with a small coffee house, mediocre reviews, shabby furniture that some in the area may have considered chic, and an aesthetically assaulting sign above the door in Picasso styled lettering. Quite honestly he couldn't make out the name of the place if he hadn't had online help. Inside it was cozy and quaint....at least in design meanwhile it was populated with, what Eren would have guessed was, 3/4ths the population of Los Angeles' hipsters. Clearly, it was not the place to find his husband so he stepped outside and began his search anew.

Hours passed of him aimlessly walking in and out of a plethora of coffee shops none of which held the target of his search. By 9:30pm he was tired, his feet ached, and he wanted to get back to the hotel. He'd already been through 30 shops and none of them had held so much as a inkling to what he needed. There were far too many coffee places to search and simply not enough time. Enough was enough, he'd had enough of his fruitless search so as he stumbled into the closest place he decided to order a coffee and head out to do some digging on Levi. A good bit of caffeine would assist him in staying up and being able to dive into some research.

Meandering his way through the throng of people inside the low brow, shady shop he made his way to the counter. Ordering a dirty chai latte he leaned against the pea green bar and waited for his order to arrive. During his wait he began to notice the deal with the crowd of people inside the shop. There was a open mic night going on. Of course, leave it to a backstreet, downtown coffee shop in an alley with no lights to throw an open mic night event. To say the place skeeved him out would be putting it lightly, but of course "The Bean Hive" didn't sound like his kind of place.

Yellow hive sign with sprouting coffee beans? Yeah, not exactly a place he ever thought he'd be stepping into. While it had a decent interior and had local artisan displays it most certainly did not have talented live music. The young teen perched atop an oaken stool in faded jeans and a bleached Jason Mraz t-shirt was having difficulties strumming the correct chord on his acoustic guitar. After the second screech from the strings Eren found himself cringing. Poor kid.

Just as he payed for his coffee he watched a rather interesting sight. Boldly approaching the young boy was a man in deep violet jacket mumbling something at his side. Whatever had happened it seemed the guy was going to sing with him as he was brought the mic stand. Keeping his back to the massive crowd the stage frightened boy began speaking once again to his new friend. It was nice to see an act of kindness being shared between two people.

Clearing his throat the singer began _"Can't you see that it's just rainin'? Ain't no need to go outside. But baby, ya hardly even notice when I try to show you this song is meant to keep ya from doin' what you're 'sposed to. Wakin' up too early, maybe we could sleep in, make you banana pancakes and pretend like its the weekend now. We could pretend it all the time. Can't you see that it's just rainin'? There ain't no need to go outside."_ Just hearing the languid drawl of the soft voice was enough to send his skin shivering. He knew that voice. Everyone did. It was amazing how genuine he'd been when he stopped because the kid missed a chord.

"I'm sorry," he dejectedly whined.

"Try to not focus too much on your fingers, okay? You're thinking of the music not feeling it. Try it again. I don't think anyone here will mind?" When people shook their heads the two continued. Eren definitely had to stay, this was something he had to watch when he remembered Levi saying something similar to him.

 

* * *

 

_"You're thinking too much of the outcomes, don't think Eren, just feel," Levi offered as his lips brushed his earlobe "trust me."_

_"Okay," he rasped in response as Levi's fingers brushed his nape._

_"It'll be well worth your time," he chuckled sweetly "I promise."_

 

* * *

 

A recollection of something so potent wasn't what he needed. Taking a seat behind the small performing area, Eren found a mustard colored couch he took a seat on behind the bend of a wall. He was easily hidden inside the room of the divot and he had a decent view of the happenings. For a good 15 minutes Levi was instructing some random teen on playing music, it was amazing to watch. His sincerity was astonishing, fame really hadn't gone to his head as most had thought. Once they made it through the song completely, Levi gave him a smile and lowered the tinted glasses on the bridge of his nose giving him a wink. Watching the teen clam up was more than a bit funny for Eren, he supposed star struck was the general reaction to a rock star giving free lessons in a shady coffee house.

Giving no one else a hint of his identity he walked back to the other side of the room, picking up a book he'd left dog-eared on a sofa's arm. Flicking on the light on the nightstand he allowed himself to read quietly in his corner. How that man managed to be so....normal out of the spotlight was strange. Casually he sipped his beverage and turned pages without so much as a distraction. Hood pulled over his head, a pair of simple black sweats, a white v-neck beneath his violet jacket....he looked out of place, as if he was hiding but he supposed in LA no one was going to bother much. He didn't really want to bother him either.

Removing the ring from his finger, he began to twist it about seeing the silver L inside, fiddling with it as he came to a decision. Beside him was a notepad so he grabbed a note and quickly scrawled out a note of "call me" and his phone number. Wrapping it tightly around the black band he rose shakily to his feet and breezed past Levi dropping it on the table beside his coffee cup.

"Think you dropped this," he said softly as he walked past. It rattled his nerves to even speak but so long as he could make it out of the shop then he could freak out about once he got back to the hotel. His nervous stomach was not enjoying the prospect of being so close yet so far to his main objective. The enrapturing presence Levi commanded wasn't doing him any favors either but thankfully once he reached the door he took a deep breath.

Don't count your chickens before they hatch some might say. Oh how Eren had miscalculated. As his hand reached out for the handle something made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Eren?" Levi's confused voice sounded from a distance behind him. Knowing he'd been caught all he could do was freeze. No flight. No fight. Had Levi been a predator on the Serengeti's plains he'd have been dinner. Every part of him was frozen no matter how hard he screamed to run or turn. Only once a light hand was placed on his shoulder did he find the strength to simply exhale. After an awkward moment of silence Eren shifted, turning around to see Levi's steely eyes peeking from beneath his glasses, wide, and obviously in shock.

"Hey," he offered shyly. Levi shook his head, furrowed his brows, and grabbed his wrist. Hauling him off back to his spot on the couch in the back of the shop Levi stopped once they reached the couch and reached up to drag him down. Before he could think of moving, or of anything at all, he found the second taste of Earl Grey tea delicately lingering on his lips. Kissing him again, Levi pulled himself closer wishing Eren to wrap his arms around him. Taking a step back, Eren could only stare at Levi in disbelief.

Levi followed suit and quickly stepped back "Forgive me. It seems I was a bit too impulsive. Why don't you sit down?"

Doing as asked Eren sat down and managed to finally utter a sentence "Do you know we're married?"

"I'm sorry?" Levi answered incredulously, one brow quirked higher than the other as blinked owlishly.

Trying his best to repeat himself with clarity Eren sighed "You and I are **hitched.** Listen, I don't even know who you are, I didn't even remember your name when I woke up beside you. That pretty gold ring you were wearing on that late night talk show the other night? It was real. We're married in the state of New Jersey and I tracked you down to get you to sign the annulment papers. I promise I'm not some crazed psycho fang--"

"I guess that explains it, so you're saying you don't remember anything?" Levi interrupted sounding a bit more shook up than relieved he was there to absolve their marriage.

Eren shook his head "Not really. I still have some hazy memories but I'm pretty sure I was black out drunk. I got the hint the two of us probably slept together once but I got nothing else. I remembered the photos from Twitter and you saying something like focusing too much on the outcome, I wasn't focused on feeling it but that just came back to me."

"Mhmm, well," Levi grinned and leaned closer "we slept together more than once Eren. Our night was great....from what I myself remember. I have to admit....I don't remember most of it either. If we truly are married I do need that verification, you understand?"

"Of course, you can pull it up online and I have the annulment papers back in my hotel room," Eren offered with a smile "in fact, if you have your phone on you, you can pull it up now." Taking the idea, Levi withdrew his phone from his pocket and removed his sunglasses, tugging down his hood as well as he examined the screen. Watching his strikingly contrasted hair fall to frame his alabaster face as he looked down, Eren couldn't help but stare. Doing something so simple and yet looking magnificent...how he did it would never cease to amaze him.

Levi's fingers slid around the screen as his eyes skimmed the documents "I see. Well I guess you'll wish me to sign those as soon as possible? Do you have someone else?"

A bit taken aback Eren scoffed "Tch, hell no! I'm a pilot. I live out of my suitcase most days, I'm never home more than one night, and because I live alone the airline sends me wherever they want. I'm just along for the drive basically. No one can handle that kind of life style and I don't exactly want to be married to a----"

**"OHMAHGAWD!!** You were right!! It _is_ him!!" There was a shrill scream and instantly Levi's eyes turned wide. Some of the people in the shop had begun to recognize him as he'd dropped his cover. Immediately seeking Eren's hand, Levi threw up his hood, pushed his phone into his pocket, grabbed his book, and ran. Eren could barely register the action as he was being dragged out the coffee shop. Running away with Levi through the streets of Los Angeles wasn't how he pictured his night going but the very moment he hailed a cab and slung him into the cramped backseat he couldn't be too mad. It was a bit interesting to see Levi out of breath and looking terrified as he'd been spotted by a couple of adoring fans.

Giving the cab driver the directions to a hotel that wasn't the Marriott Eren began to wonder just where they were going. The drive was relatively short but all the while Levi kept his hand twined with Eren's, their fingers wound through each others as he kept his eyes closed. Eren watched him for a bit as he allowed himself to calm down. He wondered if Levi just didn't like the attention or if he just didn't like his fans. On the talk show he'd seemed so different, like the spot light called to him, like he belonged in it, but he couldn't give him a hard time for it. He had no idea what that was like.

Once they reached the small hotel on the edge of the city he paid the driver and ushered Eren out. From inside he waited several moments, called for an uber, and entered the unmarked car with his hood up and his glasses on. Beckoning Eren once inside he sighed and had the driver take them to the Marriott where they ascended up to the executive floor of the hotel. Everything had seemed so posh, so regal almost, as Levi slid in his key and pushed open the door. Inside was a wide open space with one king bed and a meticulously cleaned room.

"Please, have a seat," he gestured to the sofa as he began to pull off his jacket "and do excuse the run around. I don't like being found out when I'm trying to enjoy my peace and quiet."

"Rockstars don't get much of that I image," Eren replied softly, trying to understand his plight.

Levi sighed as he took a seat on the edge of his bed "Next to none when you live in a spot light. It's the price to pay but some days I'd rather have my personal---" interrupted by the sound of music from the next room Levi's brows sank as his features scrunched in disgust "and it seems I didn't stay gone long enough."

Catching the drift Eren shuddered "We can go back to my place if you want.......your guitarist....is kinda fucking my co-pilot."

Brow arching Levi grinned "You sent a spy?"

"I had no choice. I only remembered your name when I saw your little show off on the talk show. Jean decided to stalk down his twitter and when he was going to this club the only thing that got through the door was that ring I'd woken up with," Eren recanted honestly.

"Oh, Marco is going to be pissed he didn't know. Whatever, it's not our problem is it? I thank you for returning my ring.....but," Levi inched closer, taking a seat on the arm of the sofa "why don't you keep it?"

"Uh, because I don't want a "god-only-knows-who-else-has-worn-it" ring. I'm not to be branded like cattle," he tried to say as respectfully as possible though falling a hint short.

"No one. I don't give my ring to people as freely as Marco has given his for instance. It appears that we're married and until the paperwork is filed we will remain so, so you should wear it. Besides, while I could do better....it'd be hard to see how you could," he lifted his chin with an index finger smirking smugly.

Eren smacked away his hand "Wow, you're kinda a _dick,_ huh?"

He snickered delightedly "Haha, perhaps. I don't think it would be such a bad thing you know. I could enjoy having you as my husband, you're stunning, great in bed, move around the country as much as I do, have a good job, you're awful fun when you let loose, it provides a good cover, and you even managed to find me when I didn't want to be found. We could be a great couple you know, why don't you hold off on the annulment?"

"Okay, then I'll divorce you. I'm sure that'd look real good on the front man of Sub Rosa," Eren sneered.

"Easy Tiger, don't go taking me for all I'm worth yet. How about this, I'll show you a good time until my concert and reimburse you for everything you spent down here, pay for whatever you need, and you come stay with me? I do recall promising you a night you'd never forget but unfortunately neither can remember all of the night so we'll just have to make some more. Then, after my concert, if you never want anything to do with me again I'll sign your papers on the spot." Withholding an immediate answer in need to contemplate the pros and cons of the proposal. On one hand he wouldn't have to sleep in the same room as Jean, he'd not spend a miniature fortune, he got to be in a nice hotel, but he'd have to deal with Levi for upwards of a week. So far the pros outweighed the cons.

Inhaling deeply, on his exhale Eren nodded "Alright, deal. I'll stay here while you try to give me fun memories. For starters, how about you tell me what happened in Atlantic City?"

Levi chuckled as he slid off the arm of the sofa and settled himself into Eren's lap, brushing his hair away from face "How about I show you?" He had no chance to speak before Levi had leaned into him stealing his lips softly. Any words he may have even thought of having to refuse died the instance he felt the tug in his gut urging him to give into the embrace. Deciding he might as well give in, as he didn't in fact mind the kiss, Eren snuck a hand around the small of his back while the other went to his jaw holding him securely in place as he deepened the kiss. For a moment Levi held the control as the initiator before Eren sat up a bit straighter, tugged Levi a little harder to his chest, and stole his breath with a simple action of nibbling his lower lip as he pulled away.

"Good example," Eren snickered "but I'm afraid I have to be off now."

"Oh I'm sure we can get you off," Levi purred as looped his arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

He definitely saw a very inebriated version of himself had fallen so easily for Levi "Well, a better offer, but if I'm to be staying here I need to bring my things and inform my roommate I will not be coming home though I doubt he will be either."

"Such a gentleman, like the first night we met," Levi smiled. "You were sweet, too nervous to touch me, until I got some liquor in your veins then you couldn't quite keep your hands, or mouth, to yourself."

Eren felt his face heat at the mention, he'd only have imagined how he'd acted drunk "I tend to be impulsive when I drink so I don't do so often."

Levi clicked his teeth "Tsk, tsk, but you can be so much fun, Eren. I guess I should get out of your lap so you can return to me in the morning.....or you can just come right back."

"Oh?" He posed intrigued. "So what, you can have me share your bed and refuse every advance you make?"

"Why, I'd never make an advance," Levi placed a hand to his collarbones "that you didn't want me to. I'll call downstairs and arrange for a car to take you back to your hotel so that you can gather your things and return. Is that suitable?" Nodding his head, Eren gave him a smile before Levi saw fit to crawl off his lap. Calling down the front desk he did as he'd said and called for cab to take Eren back to his hotel. While on the drive back he'd begun to think just of how funny his current situation was. Levi wanted to spend a week's time with him so he wouldn't absolve their marriage. Why? What exactly would make Levi want to stay married to a perfect stranger that he'd so rudely pointed out was below his station?

He supposed it could be a bit fun to see what exactly he had in mind. Enjoying some time with Levi doing whatever it was they planned on doing together might be fun. Might he sleep with the attractive star given the opportunity? More than likely. Levi seemed to be interested in sleeping with him and he'd be lying if he said his collar hadn't tightened as Levi had crawled so willingly into his lap. In fact, the two could never leave the hotel room or they could only sleep there, but he knew one thing was for certain. At the end of it all he knew, however, no matter what he definitely wanted their marriage ended no matter how it had to be done.

After making it to the hotel with his resolve strengthened to just let himself enjoy the week, he began to pack up his belongings. Neatly, he placed them inside his bag and then made for the shower. Giving himself adequate time, he showered and dressed as he had when he arrived. Before leaving he sent Jean a quick text even though he knew there was no way in hell that he'd be reading it anytime soon. He climbed into the awaiting vehicle outside and had it take him back to the hotel where Levi wasn't to be found. It took him a minute of poking around to hear that he was in the shower.

The two had apparently had the same idea. While Levi was showering he moved to the closet where it seemed Levi had already cleared a space for him. Unpacking, Eren organized everything neatly on the side of the closet that had been cleared for him before changing into a pair of pajama pants and tossing his shirt into a hamper. Kicking his shoes into the closet he then shut the door and moved to get comfortable in the bed. Just as he stretched out and closed his eyes he heard the music next door increase in volume just as the sound of Marco's name screamed in ecstasy squeaked through the wall.

"Oh my god!" Eren whispered to himself "How long are they going to go at it? What the fuck is that dude, The Energizer Bunny?"

Just as he'd cringed and pulled a pillow over his head Levi chuckled "No, but if you gave him a few energy drinks I'm sure he could get a good vibration going."

"Ugh, gro---" he began until his words vacated his tongue. He would have continued the thought if words hadn't failed him so quickly. Levi had been drying his hair, stepping out of the shower in nothing but a pair of tight, rose red boxer briefs. The water glistening on his flesh drew his eyes towards him, and the ink covering his skin almost head to toe didn't do him any favors. From the hips up almost all of his skin was almost covered and it was more than just a hint distracting as he tried to reply.

Crossing the room in a few short strides Levi quirked a brow "You gave me that look then too."

"Sorry," Eren managed as he averted his eyes, a bit embarrassed by himself.

Levi shook his head as he crawled into the bed to sit back on his shins "Don't be. Do you want to touch them?"

Though he felt the pull in his gut, the voice in his head shouting no, he did want to "A little. Did I touch them the first time?"

"Every last one," Levi grinned as he unfolded himself to lay out on his side "you really liked the one on my inner thigh."

"Uh, yeah, I bet I did," he grimaced before continuing "so what's up with the Latin thing?"

Humming, Levi enjoyed the feeling of Eren's finger moving about on his skin examining the ink "Mmm, well my mother was a classics professor. I used to read her work and she used to tell me stories. I kind of grew up with a love for it and when she died a few years ago I got the gryphon for her on my back. Because of her I ended up with a masters in classics. I know my Latin backwards and forwards among a few other things."

"Wow," Eren huffed, a bit taken aback he was so educated in something out of his own league "that's incredible. I'm sorry to hear of your mother but why the gryphon?"

"In ancient times the gryphon has had many meanings. Christ, Satan, malevolent avenger, benevolent guide, sinful yet noble. No one can truly say what it is about them that's correct and it was why my mother had such a fondness for them," he gave a smile and warm laugh as he stared at nothing in particular. "It was true my woman was a fearsome protector but she was gentle and kind. Her nature was very similar and it was befitting of her, she was as courageous and bold as she was magnanimous. Her favorite saying was that nothing is heavy to the one who has wings."

Hearing the way Levi spoke of his mother was nice glimpse at another side of him "I noticed that one. I know what some of them mean, that one in particular. I have a degree in aeronautical engineering and a lot guys would have it memorized. I can say though that I have wings from time to time the only thing heavy is the lives of my passengers."

Levi gave him a light smile "Well, it seems we're both highly educated and you do bear a heavy weight but it is your job and you're good at it. I trusted you with my life and you got me to Atlantic City just fine. As for knowing my tattoos.....well, I do know you knew a few. I seem to remember you making a comment about the one on my stomach."

Eren immediately felt his face heat, he knew he had to have said something rude or inappropriate "I'm going to go ahead and guess that whatever I said was ridiculous."

"Oh no, just about how the words were in the wrong order," he gave pause Eren tilted his head knowing they were in the right order "you said it should have been " I saw, I came, I conquered" because that's the order in which you did me."

Trying not to choke on his own breath Eren coughed and shook his head "Oh my god....I'm...excuse me. Anyway....you do have really nice tattoos."

As he skirted the comment Levi grinned impishly "Haha, thank you. You should should probably get some sleep you know."

"Why's that?" Eren asked. "Don't wanna talk to me?"

"No," he started flatly "it's not that. Just...the things I want do involve your lips just no speaking. You're half naked in my bed, staring at me with gorgeous, curious eyes, had your hands across my body, and I find myself wanting to compete with our neighbors who've thankfully called it a night.....I hope."

Shuddering at the last bit he concurred "I hope so too. It's not my fault I'm curious Levi. I don't remember a thing about the night we shared aside from a few hazy pieces. You're a fucking rockstar, who I drunkenly married, and know next to nothing about. Aren't you even the least bit curious about me?"

"Incredibly so, but as of late, I'm more tempted to kiss you. Luckily, I can abstain from it and be respectful," he replied honestly.

Unfazed Eren posed him a question "Then how about we make it a game?"

Levi straightened a bit, arching a brow "Hmm, a game? Sounds interesting."

"We both want something from one another. For every piece of worthwhile information you give about yourself or the night we shared I'll allow you something in return; giving you something in exchange. Anything from a kiss, a bite, or an answer to any question you wish to ask, you might receive in response," Eren revealed, slowly reeling him into the game.

"I like it," he nodded with a feline's grin "hmm....well I'm lactose intolerant."

Eren rolled his eyes leaning forward to pinch him "Tell me something I can't learn from a teen girl's tumblr blog. I knew that already just like because of it you put soy milk in your coffee and lactose free milk in your teas. You like it because it tastes like half and half which you used to love."

"Ouch!" He squirmed, narrowing his steely eyes "I'm surprised teen girls read my interviews. Okay, uh, how about I just turned 30 a few months ago, my birthday is on Christmas, my favorite color is green, and because of the fact I haven't grown an inch since 7th grade my nickname has always been "Bite Size Bitch.""

Trying to retain his laughter Eren snickered a moment and leaned forward to place a sweet kiss to his cheek "That's cute. You're also about 3 years older than me."

Levi smiled softly as Eren let his hand linger at his jaw for a moment "Mmm, so embarrassing things get me kisses? In that case, I have a secret obsession with cats. They're adorable, clean, and I could seriously spend my days laying in bed with a kitten curled up on my chest. I carried a stuffed kitten around with my until I was like 11."

"Well, you're adorable," he mused with a gentle laugh "for telling me that.....I'll share an embarrassing story. When I was 19 I got caught losing my virginity in my dorm's laundry room by the RA who I sat beside in class the next morning."

He chuckled deeply and shook his head wearing a wide grin "Ahahaha, wow, adventurous. That certainly explains some things... Oh, uh, something else embarrassing...I don't like the feel of cottonballs, I have an irrational fear of heights, and poodles creep me out no matter the size. If I see a poodle I will go an hour out of my way to avoid it."

"Understandable," Eren nodded "poodles are creepy and cottonballs make a strange squeak sometimes that's just atrocious. I got nothing for the height thing though, I mean, I fly planes for a living. I love being able to look out and see the sky, the world around me, it's peaceful....and the views at night...nothing beats that. Ask me something."

Pausing for a moment, Levi took a deep breath and met his gaze "What do you want out of life, Eren?" Bewildered for a moment by the question Eren had to take a moment. Did Levi really just ask him something so meaningful? It wasn't what he expected in the least, maybe something like "What's your favorite sexual position?" but definitely not what he wanted in life. To say he was stunned was an understatement.

Taking a breath he smiled and answered "I guess just to do what I can and be happy. Maybe some day I'll find someone to share in my hectic lifestyle but right now I have a good job, make a decent living for myself, have good friends, and a family who loves me. There's not really any other puzzle piece I'm missing besides that."

"I see," Levi hummed contendedly "mmm, I asked you the same question when you were drinking. You see there's a saying that in wine there is truth. You know what you told me? You wanted love. To love and be loved and be happy. You said life was fine as it was but that would be your ultimate goal. It's admirable that you admit that both sober and inebriated."

"Thank you. I guess it's just true. Everyone just wants to be happy with someone who sees them for they are right?" Eren beamed him a brilliant smile.

"Yeah," he nodded, laughing a bit bitterly "Hah, sometimes someone seeing someone for who they are, beneath it all, is all it takes for them to know they've found someone _worth_ staying at their side."

It was hard to argue that fact "That's true. Is it that way for you?"

Levi gave him a half smile as he laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling "What else could a 30 year old rockstar long for every night? I have fame. Fame makes life a hassle at times, like everyone wants to believe they're entitled to know everything about you and when you do it just because you provide entertainment. Is it so wrong to want to have my privacy? I have money. Money is nice to have, to make yourself not have to worry about keeping yourself up, until the moment you don't know what to do with it. Sometimes I think it'd just be nice to walk off a stage after a long night and see someone smiling for me, waiting with a glass of water, who can wipe away the hair that sticks to my face, tell me they love me, then lie with me on the sofa and relax. I want someone who treats me for me. I'm a man first and an entertainer second."

Eren listened closely as he spoke hearing the pain edge some of his words. He could hear just how desperately he longed for a companion who could see him as only Levi and not the Sub Rosa vocalist. At no point did he think that was too much for him to ask for. It seemed perfectly reasonable and so did his action that followed Levi's honesty. Reaching across him he turned Levi's jaw to him delicately placing his lips to Levi's. For a moment it was something sweet, something simple, before he willingly allowed it to deepen. Levi showed him a vulnerable side to him, he believed that earned a better reward.

"That may be quite difficult for you attain Levi when you can't even have coffee," he gave him another kiss, one chaste and momentarily lingering "I'll count that as good information about you."

"Mhmm, much appreciated, though I think you just like to screw with my head. Embarrassing and sappy seem to be what you want to hear."

"I just find it genuine."

"I try to never lie, though I do to my fans so they'll not try to sleep with me."

"Oh? No groupies for you?"

"Absolutely not. I _do_ have standards Eren," he laughed, shooting him a cunning smile "and when something pretty catches my eyes, who fits my criteria, well, then I'm stuck."

Eren groaned "I can tell. You're pretty stuck on me."

He shrugged "Not unlike a leech."

"Ugh," he grimaced "that's unappealing. What, are you gonna suck my blood too?"

Leaning into him with a devilish grin he let his voice lower, dropping his hand to his chest "No....but if you're nice, I may just suck something _else."_

Crimson sank into his features, spreading across his cheeks "Oh my god! You're--"

"Giving? A saint? Perfect? _I know,"_ Levi interrupted wearing a smug smirk.

"Incorrigible was going to be my adjective," rolling over Eren sighed and turned off the lamp "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Levi."

"Aww, too bad then. See you in the morning, goodnight, Eren," Levi purred against his ear before turning his back to him. Silently laying there with his back to Levi's he began to allow himself to drift off. For some reason it was comforting being in bed with him. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it but it managed to lure him off a deep sleep unlike one he'd had in several months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Banana Pancakes - Jack Johnson


	5. The Cat's Meow

The next morning when he awoke it was to a mouthful of black hair. Beneath his chin was Levi. At some point in the night, perhaps he'd gotten cold and sought out his warmth, Levi had wrapped himself around Eren's torso. Legs entangled, Levi's cheek against his chest, arm tossed over his midsection, and a face full of hair.....he was unsure of how to approach the situation at hand. How exactly was he supposed to get up without waking him? Oh that's right. He wasn't.

Deciding it would be best to go back to sleep and wake at a later time Eren simply tried to adjust as comfortably as possible. Closing his eyes he let himself once again drift off to sleep. The next time he awoke however he found he'd done so because of his temperature. He was absolutely frigid and Levi was nowhere to be seen. It was then he allowed himself to get up. Rubbing his forearms in hopes of the friction warming his skin he shuffled over to the closet where he began to pick out his clothing.

"Ah, good you're awake," Levi hummed from behind him.

Slightly startled Eren jumped and twisted around "Good gods."

"Excuse me, Eren, I'm sorry if I frightened you," he chuckled unapologetically as he stretched a hand towards his hair "but I figured I'd check in on you. You were sleeping like the dead."

Ducking the approaching hand Eren groaned "What are you doing?! I only went back to sleep because I woke up with a leech attached to me."

"I warned you," he smiled before allowing to fall "and I'm trying to tame your wild bedhead though it is pretty cute."

"I was going to go brush it so ju--"

Suddenly the door at the side of the room sprang open **"LEVI RIVAILLE YA LITTLE FUCKIN' MIDGE!! WHAT IS YOUR DAGGONE PRO'LEM?!**

Levi cringed and narrowed his eyes towards their half-naked guest "I _knew_ I was forgetting something last night: to lock the damn conjoining door. Marco, it's 9am, what the hell are you on about?"

His chocolate gaze flickered towards Eren and back to Levi "Hmm, well I was gonna hold m' tongue in front o' your guest but I don't guess it really matter. I thought you said you was gonna go out last night? Instead ya found it necessary to call down and make a noise complaint? What the fuck, L?! I done warned ya when he got loud I'd turn up the music so ya didn't have to hear us."

At the anger welling in his voice Levi attempted to calm him "Marco, does it _look_ like I stayed in last night?"

Lazily shuffling in from the other room, Jean rubbed his eyes and snuck his arms around Marco's waist "Marco what are you doing? I said it was fine, really, c'mon back to the room. I'm still tired."

"I'm apparently meetin' L's new squeeze but we can go back in a minute. Ya throat still hurt?" Marco asked softly as he turned around to place a tender hand to Jean's cheek.

He nodded "A little b--- **EREN?!"**

Jean's hoarse screeched tickled Eren as he chuckled "Ahaha, better watch that voice Jean...then again I suppose if you keep talking you can't scream Marco's name through the walls all night."

Marco waved his hands "Whoa, whoa, y'all two _know_ each other?"

Eren smiled "I'm his pilot and as of last night I was sharing a hotel room with him. I'm going to be staying here for the duration of our time in the city so the hotel room is all yours.....please, Jean," he sighed **"use it."**

 **"WHAT?!** How'd you even find him?! And what about the papers?!" Jean all but shouted at him taking a wobbly step forward almost slinging the water from his drenched skin.

Levi decided to field the question "We came to an arrangement you see. If after this week he never wishes to see me, nor speak with me, again then I will sign his papers as he so wishes. During this week I will be incurring the fees for whatever he wishes. If there's something he wants he'll have it, something he already paid for I will reimburse, and should he decide to see me again then we shall leave our marriage intact and he may meet with me at any time he wishes or vice-versa. Oh and Marco," he shifted with a sly grin "you may be using him, but he used you first for information on me."

Slackjawed Jean blinked sluggishly and took a deep breath before allowing Marco his words "Are you shitting me?! Why does he only get reimbursed for getting down here? That's bogus."

Marco slipped a hand up his chest before grabbing his jaw forcing him to meet his umber gaze "Perhaps the two of us can reach an agreement of our own but firs' tell me what the fuck is goin' on in here 'cause I seem t' be the only one left outta the fuckin' loop."

"I married him drunk in Atlantic City. We gambled, got wasted, got hitched, fucked, and he had a plane to fly the next morning. Using his friend, Jean I believe, he tracked me down to sign annulment papers. He took one for the team so to speak so that Eren would be allowed to get to me and dissolve our marriage," Levi responded flatly.

Staring down his nose at Jean Marco lowered his voice "So you used me?"

Jean broke from his grasp to run the back of his hand at his cheek "Aren't you using me? I used you for a bit of information and had some fun in the process which happened to be a hell of a perk. I got what I needed before we left the club so if I didn't want anything else I could have left. I repaid you with myself. You're using me to satisfy your sexual desire....repeatedly I might add, so I'd call us even."

Unable to argue with the logic Marco gave him a nod "Fine, fine, but let's jus' say ya owe me one for not tellin' me. I mighta told ya outright if I got ya in return. Now, 'bout our lil arrangement---"

Eren couldn't help himself as he broke out into song "I ain't sayin' he a gold digger!"

Levi snickered "But he ain't messin' with no broke--"

"You got a sugar daddy now, Kirschtein?!" Eren howled as Levi doubled over laughing.

At the comment Marco grinned devilishly and Jean clucked his tongue "Tch, no way am I calling you daddy, Marco."

With a chortle he leaned down to press a kiss to his lips _"We'll see._ Now, there are some rules for L here, Sugar. Number one, don't let 'im have any kind of dairy product. No matter if he says he can handle it or not. Under no circumstance allow him a dairy product unless ya jus' wishin' to go out by noxious methane clouds. Number two, do not feed the mogwai after midnight--"

"I am not a goddamn gremlin you backwoods hillbilly!" Levi grumbled interrupting him.

"Anyway, he gets cranky firs' thing in the mornin' and he'll bitch about how he has a stomach ache for 'bout three hours. Number three, after his shower ya better not interrupt his haircare regime. You'll hear 'bout his hair frizzin' until he done turned red in the face. Number four, ya make sure he keep his hands to himself in public. He ain't the best 'bout that and we almost had a scandal so make him keep it in his daggone pants. Number five, ya will have tails if ya go out. Ya might as well just accept it, ain't nothin' ya gonna do private so don't do anythin' ya wouldn't mind on the front of a magazine 'cause it might end up there. And 'cause ya done blessed me with this lil stallion, I'll give ya somethin' special." Before Eren could speak Marco closed the distance between them "Levi's got a weakness. 'Pproach him from behind, whisper 'gainst his neck, run ya hand from the base o' his spine up t' his neck, and put ya whole hand around the back o' his neck a lil' rough like. He likes bein' treated like he ain't fragile, trust me, jus' be a lil' rough with him. He'll do _anythin'_ ya ask."

Eren stood puzzled for a moment before finding the courage to ask "How do you know that?"

"Lot's of drinkin' games....sometimes they can get **real** personal. Y'all have a nice night and thank ya for givin' me ya friend to play with," he winked a russet eye before looping and arm around Jean and escorting him from the room.

As he watched them exit Levi slinked up beside him "What did he tell you?"

Jumping at the humid breath tickling his skin Eren pulled his shoulders up "Nothing much but I kinda wanna see if it works."

Steely eyes narrowed in suspicion "Mhmm, well, you should get dressed. We have some places to go today and make sure you wear something comfortable."

"Oh? What's the plan?" He asked curiously.

"Just, I imagine you don't often get to enjoy it when you're in another city so I figured we could have some fun on your vacation," Levi called from over his shoulder as he shuffled into the bathroom. Eren could only shrug. It was true that he didn't often get much time to enjoy himself on his days off and it could be nice to get out for a bit with someone who knew the area. While Levi took to finish getting ready Eren began to. Selecting a pair of jeans and an emerald green button up Eren dressed himself and began to lace up his sneakers when Levi exited the bathroom. In a charcoal v-neck and a pair of black cargo shorts Levi definitely looked as though whatever they were doing he'd be comfortable doing it.

He'd caught Levi staring at him as he adjusted his sleeves and snickered softly to himself. It was unmistakable the way his eyes lingered about his frame, raking over his body languidly almost as if to commit each inch of him to memory. Closing the short distance between them Levi stepped forward and placed his hands around Eren's bicep adjusting the short sleeve's roll. Eren simply smiled allowing him to fix them before he turned to head into the bathroom. Once there he finally combed his unruly bedhead, brushed his teeth, shaved, and dabbed on a bit of aftershave before headed back out.

Levi hadn't been awaiting him for the second time giving Eren a pause. He wondered if he could get away with what Marco had informed him of. It wouldn't be too hard to sneak up on him as he had his back turned on him searching his phone. Perhaps it would be fun to try it out, after all it seemed that Levi had no aversion to hitting on him, nor kissing him so it could prove to be a useful tool. Opting to give it a try he stealthily crept up behind him placing his left hand at Levi's hip while using his right hand to palm up his spine. As he secured a rather firm grip of Levi's neck, fingers pressed just behind his jaw, he felt Levi's body tense.

"What's the matter Levi?" He teased as his breath wisped over his skin delicately "Are you alright?"

"That _traitorous bastard_ ," Levi whispered harshly "he would tell you about this."

Eren decided to step up his game, curling his fingers tightly around his hip dragging him almost flush against his chest "Do you not like it? Should I stop or should I do something else?"

Body craving his touch as Eren's thumb slid behind his waistband, Levi's will began to crumble "Do you want me to admit that I do? Does it give you what you want to know you hold something above my head? To know what makes me vulnerable?"

"It gives me a bit of a thrill, I must admit, since you seem to enjoy making me blush," Eren replied casually before releasing him. "Am I not allowed to have a bit of fun with you, too? Can you only dish it and not take it?"

Twisting to face him Levi straightened his posture, regaining his previously lost composure "If you're going to do that to me Eren at least bring the rest of the fun, okay? I don't like being teased in such a manner."

"So you like being teased in _other_ manners?" Eren posed arching an inquisitive brow.

Levi dove three fingers into Eren's jean's tugging him forward "Do you want to find out?"

"Maybe some other time," Eren shrugged "you did promise me an afternoon."

"That I did," Levi sighed as he released him "so I guess we'd better get to it. Oh," he paused as he grabbed his keys "and I can take just about anything you're willing to dish out." Words followed by a wink Levi led the way out of the room causing Eren's head to spin. For a just a moment he'd had the upper hand, Eren was in control of the situation, and he had to admit it felt exhilarating to have a man like Levi bending at his touch. He'd have given anything to remember just how their first encounter had gone but he might have let his mind settle on creating a whole other experience without the alcoholic twinge to taint it. Just the way Levi's body trembled ever slightly as he'd held him closer....he wanted more.

Knowing that wanting more from Levi carried with it foreseeable consequences, Eren was hesitant to completely dive into the mess. He wanted to know exactly what Levi was like beneath all his teasing and his stardom facade. He wanted to see the man not the entertainer and so he followed him out to the rental car and climbed into the passenger seat. No taxis were going to chauffeur them to their dates and he found that a bit interesting. Aware of the fact Levi didn't live in the certain area of California they were in he had assumed they'd take a taxi to and from wherever their destinations were but the fact Levi put in more time and consideration into the actions....well he found that a bit sweet.

On the way there Levi cringed as his own music came over the radio. Quickly he changed channels from the steering wheel and kept his gaze on the road ahead of them. A bit strange for him to have to listen to himself on the radio Eren figured and thought nothing else of the act. If it were him, he wouldn't have wanted to hear it either. Glancing over he took a peak at the expression on Levi's face as they drove. A furrow resided almost permanently between his brows as he drove, creasing further when someone had the nerve to cut him off or when someone was driving too slowly. It was a bit funny to watch his progressive road rage.

Though funny it soon settled when they reached the outskirts of the city to stop for coffee. Fair enough. They'd been up rather early, it would be nice to have some caffeine to start whatever kind of day it was that Levi had planned for him. Upon pulling into the parking lot he could see that it was a rather small shop and so going inside might have been a bit of a problem. Deciding he could handle something as simple as coffee he unbuckled his seatbelt and shifted in his seat.

"What do you want?" He asked with a smile "I can just run in and go get it. Really simple."

Levi's raven hair swayed gently as he shook his head "That's sweet of you but it's alright. I tend to not carry much cash and if I go out I tend to need it for other things. I'll be paying with my card and if they want your I.D. well then we're boned. So, just let me go in and it'll be fine."

"I can pay for my own coffee," Eren sighed.

"Ah, but the arrangement states that you're not going to," he pointed out with a smug smirk as he began to remove his seatbelt.

Conceding Eren crossed his arms over his chest "Fine, but I'm going in with you."

"Okay," he agreed too easily. It was almost as if he just wanted them to go in together. He supposed in the long run it didn't really matter much. Either way the two strolled into the subpar coffee bar approaching the barista behind the counter. Levi had a hood pulled over his face to keep anyone from around the bends from spotting him but the barista was the one who stared owlishly. His grey eyes seemed to dilate to a ridiculous amount as he recognized Levi, his mouth agape while words failed him. Seeing he was about to ask something Eren reached up to scratch his face displaying the ring on his finger, shaking his head silently accompanying it with a wink.

Catching the drift that he shouldn't say anything the young man stumbled over his tongue but managed to ask for their order. As Levi ordered a blended dirty chai latte with 2 extra shots of espresso and lactose free milk Eren had to stare. It was one of his favorite drinks aside from the lactose free milk and he was a bit amazed that Levi enjoyed them too. His steely eyes shifted to Eren as it was his turn to order but all he could do was order the same thing. He'd never tried lactose free milk but he supposed it couldn't have been that bad.

Levi removed his card and I.D. to pay for it giving the cashier a smile as he scribbled out his payment and the $35 tip he left him. Eren peered over his shoulder to watch him scrawl a little note of thanks for not squealing about his identity. Just the little note he found sweet but giving the guy a tip was rather generous of him as well. Once they got inside the car Eren took a sip of his drink, a bit surprised at the new taste. With more espresso he expected a bit more of a bitter taste to linger long after he took a sip however the only thing he could taste was the spice of the chai and a sweet cream.

Staring over at his perplexed expression Levi chuckled "Do you like it?"

"Different from what I'm used to," he admitted "but yeah, it's actually really good. I expected it to be a bit better. When I need some caffeine a dirty chai is one of my favorite ways to get it. Never had lactose free milk in it. It's sweeter."

"Lactose free milk, especially if it's whole milk, is a little like a heavy cream. It's kinda sweet but I find I like it," Levi explained with a charming smile.

Eren nodded softly "I can only hope you discovered your lactose intolerance at an early age."

"About 4 or 5 I think. My mother made me stop drinking milk but what really ticked me off was ice cream. I loved frozen yogurt and ice cream. Thankfully nowadays there are some places that serve dairy-free treats mainly for vegans but I've had some. Not as great as I recall, but at least I can manage to eat actual yogurt and sharp cheese. I also carry lactose pills just in case....you never know when something is waiting to fuck you up." He gave a bit of a laugh and shifted his attention to the road.

"Hmm. I can imagine that's a hard thing to have when all your friends are eating ice cream," Eren chimed in.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't a very liked kid so I didn't have that problem much. I preferred staying inside or being around animals," Levi revealed.

He had to admit he didn't find that surprising "I figured as much," before realizing how rude that seemed he had to recant to clear the words "not the uh, friends thing, but liking animals bit. It fits you. Even as a celebrity you prefer to stay out of the lime light. Once in it I don't doubt you can fake it until you make it, and a little is good for the ego, but too much makes you uncomfortable."

"Perceptive," Levi retorted "if I hadn't admitted some of that already. It's just I like having my privacy unless there's some reason I need to be in the spotlight."

"Like what?" He asked.

"Who knows?" Levi avoided the question with a smirk a bit too dangerous for his liking. The rest of the drive they turned the radio back up and he discovered Levi was listening to swing music. He found it a bit relaxing but he was surprised that Levi listened to it as he played in an alternative rock band. Gaze turning to Eren, Levi noticed him whispering the lyrics of the song so he joined him, signing a little louder _"Tall and tan and young and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking and when she passes, each one she passes goes ahhh."_

Eren relaxed against his seat "You have a lovely voice."

At the compliment Levi gave a toothy grin "Thank you, it's the first time you've said that to me."

"It's the first time you've sang around me," he replied calmly "though I heard your song on that talk show but that was it. I've got to confess that I've never actually listened to your music."

"That's fine," Levi smirked "you've all the time in the world to listen to me if you'd like."

"Perhaps I would like it. I never thought you'd like swing music since you sing alternative rock," Eren offered honestly hoping for a glimpse of his inner process.

Levi shrugged "I find it relaxing. Speaking of relaxing a bit, welcome to The Hawthorne Home." A bit puzzled Eren shifted his gaze out the window as they came into a large parking area. Around them were dog kennels layered with Astroturf bottoms and toys scattered about their pens. To this left was a fenced in gazebo but in front of him was a white building with slate roofing and shutters. Across the front of the building lie the words "The Hawthorne Home" as pawprints littered the sides of it. Levi had brought him to an animal shelter but for whatever reason he was quite unsure.

Once he parked Levi began to get out of the car beckoning Eren to follow. Remaining silent Levi opened the glass door ushering Eren inside while he closed it behind them both. Inside the fluorescent lit and striking white tiled floored area was a long oaken and grey marbled countertop. Behind the counter was a young girl with bright orange hair and hazy blue eyes whose smile brightened as she recognized Levi. Maybe it was because of who he was or because he'd simply entered the establishment.

"Levi!" She chirped pleasantly "I saw that you'd be in town! You're playing the Staples Center right?"

Approaching the counter he began to sign a paper form attached to a periwinkle clipboard "Hello, Staci, it's good to see you. I will be playing Saturday, yeah, but for now I'm just here to help," shifting to Eren he thrust the keyboard and pen "sign your name please. I'll look after you don't worry you." Eren apprehensively did as he asked and signed his name, reading the title of the form as he did so. Levi was having him sign a volunteer sign-in sheet. At no point had he ever volunteered at an animal shelter, he didn't know the first thing in what to do but the way Levi smiled at him told him to just sign it.

Before the two left the front counter Levi handed over the sign-in sheet and gave the young man a gentle lift of his chin. Leading him around the back left of the lobby Levi led him through several back rooms. A storage area, a bathing area, an ICU, quarantine rooms, and other rooms he hadn't the foggiest of ideas what they were for. Weaving quickly around the areas Levi made one pit stop in the laundry room to make sure there was both some washing and some drying. Just watching as Levi went around performing various duties was admirable. His dedication to the place was precious.

They went around to a few areas before Levi pulled open a glass door, stepping into a black plastic tray to which he then stepped onto a white towel. Before he could ask all Levi told him was "bleach solution." Doing as he was told Eren stepped carefully into the solution and into the room Levi led him into. As he walked in Levi led the way with Eren's eyes falling to the silver bars at the backs of rows of glass cubed cages. Inside each cage was a feline awaiting a home of their own. Only Eren was more preoccupied with the cats and kittens as Levi made his way down a short stretch of hall.

He was examining a white board with rows and columns of names numbers each with colors and check marks next to their names. It was a organization system and he watched carefully as Levi picked up a black marker and checked off two green, conjoining kennel numbers A-4 and A-5. There was no time for him to ask what he was doing before he walked over and lifted the two silver levers at the back of two cages on the righthand side removing their feline inhabitants. An orange, adult tabby and an adult diluted calico jumped spryly from their confinements and into the tiled floor. While they explored Levi stepped over to the sink and opened some drawers removing several bells and catnip mice for them to bat around the floor.

Sitting cross-legged in the floor Levi allowed the diluted calico to curl in the space of his lap, stroking her cashmere fur lazily "What?"

"I---" he paused unable to fathom what he was seeing "I just have _no_ idea what to think of you."

"Well I hope whenever you find something to think, it's good. I lived around here growing up, I'm from Inglewood, and I used to volunteer here with my mother. The apartment I have is about a half hour from here actually," he replied with a soft smile staring down at the bundle of fur in his lap.

Eren laughed lightly and played with the orange tabby, skittering his fingers across the floor "It's different....then how I originally would have pictured you. A cat loving, swing listening, cuddly rockstar. I mean....it's a _vast_ tailspin from the playboy that shows up on the big screen."

"Playboy?" Levi laughed incredulously "I don't think I've been called that very often. It's not so much as "playboy" as it is giving the people the image they want to see. They want the man whose name makes girls tremble, the man who can send a wink and make knees quake, not the man who likes to lay in bed and cuddle a kitten as smooth jazz plays in the background. In public they don't want that guy. I'm not saying I'm not a little bit of both, at times it is fun to play up my ego, give in a little, play into a sex symbol...like when I'm with you it's _really_ fun, but I'm far more comfortable only being him out of the spotlight."

"I see, well, it's nice to see the real you then. Hey, you mind telling me where the bathroom is?" Eren smiled, inclining his head.

Levi gestured through the air "Alright, go out the front door, take a left, go past the front desk and take the next right. They're inside the hallway the second you turn." Eren thanked him with a kiss to his forehead as he rose to his feet, enjoying the pale petal pink flush creeping into his skin. As he left he followed Levi's instructions and successfully found his way to the restroom. On his way back to the room of feline fun he began to think back to what Levi had said. Being in the spotlight gave him no privacy and yet there he was showing Eren all the sides of him no one got to see. What made him special? Why did he get to see what everyone else didn't?

In the processes of thinking that particular thought he came back to the room he'd been in previously. Through the glass door, there laying on his back was Levi with a long haired black cat licking at his chin. How amazing to watch him laughing and act like no one was watching him. Eren's heart lurched forward, skipping a beat in it's natural rhythm as he watched the view unfold in front of him. Dancing his fingers across the soft underbelly of the cat, laughing as it nibbled at his fingers.....Eren couldn't get away from the clench constricting his chest the longer he watched.

Pushing past the assailing thoughts he grasped the metal door handle and opened it, stepping into the bleach bath before continuing through. Bolting upright Levi took a hold of his feline companion and stared back at Eren with an evident surprise. Levi waved him over as the two played with the cat for a moment longer before placing it back into it's cage. He checked off the name Elvira from the board and handed the dry erase marker to Eren.

Explaining the board in front of them, Levi gestured to it's respective sections "So the board works like this. Each name is either in black, red, green, or blue. Green means see to them first, black is at any time, blue is last, and red is don't touch. Each column is a day and when they've been played with and had their cages cleaned they'll be checked off. Since we're going to make this our last one why don't you pick one of the ones in blue?"

"How about whichever this is?" Eren asked pointing towards the bottom line "Kitten Colony B?" Levi made him mark the check off the section on the board before dragging him from the room to step just across the hall where an entire room awaited them. Out in the room were 8 rambunctious, adolescent kittens of varying coat colors. The very moment he opened the door and stepped inside with Levi all of them were curling and purring around them, tails forming acute question marks in the air. Sitting down with them around their various beds, scratching posts, and other enrichment items was a tad difficult but the two managed. From his pocket Levi withdrew his key ring pointing a laser pointer at the wall.

All kittens snapped their attention to the cherry red dot, sitting just below it and moving their heads back and forth to follow it. Soon they began to rise on their back feet padding and pawing trying to catch it. Eren was laughing as some of the kittens footing slipped and caused their legs to sprawl out beneath them. It was a blast sitting with Levi and playing with kittens but there were things he wanted to know.

"Levi," Eren began through a chortle "may I ask you something?"

"Anything," he replied without turning his head away.

Taking a moment to clear his laughter, Eren asked "Did you know your father? I heard you mention your mother but not your father."

Steely eyes met his as he answered solemnly "No. At times I wish I had but others I don't. My mother was strong enough to play both roles and I don't need anyone else. I wasn't ever told much about him. By now he'd probably only want to be in my life for my success and I cannot abide useless people of the such. What about you though?"

Eren nodded "I understand. You don't need to know anyone who didn't try to contact you either, father or no. My father abandoned us when I was young. My mother is a sweet, dedicated, fiery, Italian woman who would smack the tan off me if I was ever disrespectful growing up. I have an adopted sister though she's living abroad right now in Germany."

"Wow, we both win shitty father awards," Levi laughed bitterly "but at least your mother and sister were there for you. May I ask you something?"

"Sure," Eren replied "and yeah, they're both there to keep my head on straight haha."

Levi smiled "I think we both know it isn't on very _straight_ haha but what exactly made you want to be a pilot? Why aeronautical engineering?"

"I love the skies. I always thought that if I were above the clouds I would stop dreaming so wildly. Ironically enough flying is the only thing that keeps me grounded. There are hardly any views as beautiful as what I've seen from the cockpit. Flying is freeing. I wanted to do something that made me feel free and something not everyone gets to do. Being a pilot was the step down from astronaut so why not?" Eren chuckled, recounting his childhood logic.

"That's interesting. I like it," Levi paused giving himself a moment to think "it's a bit nice to be so free. I'd enjoy seeing what you see sometime up there. Seeing it from a plane wing isn't quite the same I image."

"Not at all. Maybe I'll show you sometime. What about you, though?" Eren posed "Why music instead of pursuing your love of classics?"

Giving him a radiant smirk Levi shrugged "Things have a way of working out in the weirdest ways. A friend of my mothers caught our band performing at a local bar and allowed us to use his studio to record a few demos. When we got picked up by our label things just fell into place. For a while each of us hid it from our parents, Marco and Ymir's family were more reserved to the idea of them needing to finish college, and Hanji well....she didn't want it to interfere with her job. She was microbiologist, Marco and Ymir finished college each with a degree in at criminal forensics and kinesthetics respectfully, while I remained in my own field being taught by my mother and various other professors."

Eren took in the information, astonished at how well educated each of them were "So education then fame....for just in case your fame fizzled. That was a good idea."

"It was," Levi responded "though I think now we see we won't have a much need for it. Why don't we end things here and go for a walk? It's a nice day and I'm sure some pups could use some air, yeah?"

At the mention Eren gave him a curt nod "Of course. I could stretch my legs." Rising from his seating Levi got to his feet as Eren did the same. The kittens disliked their departure but he gave a few a couple chin scratches then made his way out of the room. Just a little ways down the hall and to the left at a fork did they come a door with the sign "A Kennels" taped to the window pane. Levi informed him it was about to get rather loud so he should prepare himself. Doing just that he calmed himself and followed behind him as they ventured into the kennels.

Piercing barks and yowls for attention stabbed at Eren's ears as they wove and meandered through the various kennels in the area. Stopping to clean a few kennels he assisted Levi, with holding the dogs, noticing he had a habit of making sure everything was meticulously spotless. Near the back entrance was another white board, almost triple the size of the one in the cat area, filled with check marks and names. Behind them was a rack of various length leashes and collars to partner with them. Scanning the board Eren noticed one particular kennel who hadn't been walked yet so he opted to suggest they get both dogs from the kennel to walk. Levi smiled brightly at the suggestion and nodded taking with him two long leashes and medium sized collars.

Following Levi to the kennel they were met with two female dogs, one grey and white siberian husky and a brindle and white pitbull. Eren immediately went for the pitbull as Levi leashed and collared the sibe. It was almost as if they'd picked the dogs that acted most like them. Levi's walk, Nanau, walked with her head held high as her prissy steps pushed clouds of dust behind her paws. Shia was more happy and energetic, letting herself walk in a zigzag as her amber eyes darted to any source of noise. Certainly it was an interesting sight to be seen as the two walked the dogs to a small park just up the road.

Trails laid out ahead of them Levi decided to nudge Eren with an elbow and take off running. Momentarily confused, Eren stood still blinking owlishly before discovering he was supposed to give chase. Racing towards him Eren took off a sprint with Shia at his side, bounding to catch up to Nanau and Levi. Her heft helped pull him up a hill as he ran, slipping the loop of the floral leash over his wrist so that when he caught up to Levi he could lift him from the ground. Picking him up before shoving him gently into the grass, Eren laughed and gave Shia the kiss he thought of giving to Levi. A crease formed in Levi's brow as watched so he asked if Eren would hold Nanau while he walked off.

Obeying he held both leashes, rolling around in the grass as he play wrestled with both dogs. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had so much fun out on his day off....or any day really. Acting a complete fool and getting slobbered on by shelter pups, playing with kittens, and seeing such a kind, carefree side of Levi had been worth every single minute of the few hours they'd already been out. Levi returned then to see Eren relaxing with a dog laying at each side, hands around each of them as they curled their bodies to him. When he opened a turquoise eye Levi tossed him a water bottle.

Drinking half of it Eren opted to give the other half to Shia as Levi did the same. After a short walk the guys were headed back to the shelter to take a few more walks, clean a little bit, do the laundry that had dried when they arrived, then head out. Overall he never figured he could have so much fun going to an animal shelter but it did also break his heart. The animals he'd spent time with deserved a new home, deserved someone to love them and call their own, it almost made him wish he didn't live across the coast and have a shitty job schedule. He knew he could advocate and donate but that was mostly it for the time being.

He was thankful for Levi taking him no matter what he could and could not do. As they left Levi signed them out and he wrote a small check to the donation fund as he apparently always did when he stopped by. Levi just kept fitting all his standards and it was starting to get annoying while also taking a twisting turn towards the best drunken decision he'd ever made. Not like he'd ever tell Levi that or anything. The two just drove around for another bit as Eren processed his thoughts and Levi began to smile that devious smile that made him wonder just what else he had in mind when they hit the exit for Hermosa Beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: The Girl From Ipanema by Frank Sinatra


	6. Making Waves

Coming down the off-ramp Eren began to scan the area. In each direction people were crowding sidewalks as they went about their business in the obvious tourist spot. The weather was nice, the sun was hot, the ocean was cool, and the surf shops dotted the area like a dot-to-dot map. Eren curiously awaited the moment they would park so Levi would tell him just what exactly they were going to do. Were they just going to stroll on the beach? Maybe they were there to have lunch, it was a little after 1pm. His mind raced with everything but the possible correct scenario.

With the car parked alongside an acess to the beach Levi got out of the car and Eren followed. At first it seemed the two were simply walking along the sidewalks aimlessly until Levi's eyes darted across the road. Dragging him across the street as the crosswalk allowed Levi led them to a massive surf shop. Two stories, the building stood a hint above the rest surrounding it. Glass panes, A-frame design, and wooden interior....it seemed a little pretentious but then again he was at a California beach and did not expect too much outside that logic. Upon entering he was awash in the scent of all department stores only a little more....acrid.

Examining his surroundings Eren carefully perused several racks of clothing when Levi broke the silence "What's your favorite color?"

A bit puzzled Eren shrugged "Uh...probably blue, like cobalt blue almost like your eye color. Why?"

"Oh no reason," he snickered mischievously "now can you swim?"

"I'm a pilot, yes, I know how to swim," Eren groaned.

Unable to piece it together for a moment Levi paused "Uh...oh wait, is that just in case you have to do a water landing."

Chuckling Eren shook his head "No such thing as a water landing, Levi. It's called crashing into the ocean but, yeah,basically."

"Well that's reassuring," he sarcastically snickered "but how about you find a pair of trunks. You're going to need them." Eren stared for a moment before Levi winked and shuffled away leaving him to himself. That was starting to get really annoying, the way he just disappeared and planned something behind his back. While sweet he also was waiting for one moment it wasn't. Grumbling about it to himself he began to sort through various clothing racks to find a pair of swim trunks he liked. A vast array of colors from flamingo pink to gargoyle grey was in front of him and he was bit too worried thinking about what color he'd look good in.

It was less what color he, himself, thought he would look good in but more so what Levi thought he may look good in. Was it so strange to want to look good even in a pair of swim trunks? Ugh. He wanted to tangle his fingers into his hair and rip it out. Why was he acting so fucking insane? Like he was some teenage girl searching for what to wear on her first date, Eren searched each rack hunting for a pair he liked. His fingers found a pair of white trunks with pewter and electric blue plaid stretching up from the legs in a jagged pattern. Oh well, he thought he might look decent in white so he grabbed them and made for the dressing room.

Sliding them over his boxers he heard a knock at the door "Eren?"

"Just a sec," he called softly before tying the drawstring at his hips and opening the door "so, how do I look?"

Eyes raking down his still clothed upper torso Levi sighed "You'll look a lot better when you're with me, _shirtless, and wet."_

Almost choking on nothing but air Eren sputtered "I--I...ugh. You have no filter do you?"

"Not around certain people," he grinned as he stepped up to him, fingers plunging into his waistband "now go back in there and take the boxers under them off. You won't be needing _underwear_....or a shirt." Before Eren could manage to speak Levi had ripped the price tag from the waistband and thrust a pair of flip-flops into his chest "Oh, and put these on." What exactly was happening he had no idea. Things were a whiplash inducing whirlwind when it came to Levi but it was a bit thrilling. After having done as he was asked Eren stepped out with his shirt hanging over his shoulder. Waiting on Levi was a bit tiresome, he hadn't appeared as if by apparition as he normally did, he took his time before arriving. In Levi's hands was a small plastic bag as he slipped up to his side wearing a coy smile dressed in a pair of scarlet shorts and sandals.

Quickly he tugged Eren out of the shop as he headed down to the beach access. Fingers twined in his own, Levi secured a hold on his hand as they shuffled through scalding sand. Kicking through the easily displaced surface Levi brought him to an umbrella shaded area of the beach where two long towels rested along with a small cooler between them and two things he couldn't have ever thought of. A set of surfboards was to the side of each towel, one red, and one blue. Tossing the bag between the two towels Levi gave a loud laugh and patted Eren on the back.

"You look confused!" He spouted.

Eren twisted "Well yeah! There are surfboards here, I've never even looked at one before, and....you want to go surfing?"

"The point is for me to teach you, idiot," Levi laughed as he knelt beside the cherry board. "Let's say you're what a buck 60?"

"About," Eren shrugged "what's that got to do with anything?"

Levi rolled his steely eyes "It means I picked the right board for you. First, since I imagine you're just going to be doing this with me, I'm going to show you how to wax the board. Then we're gonna spend a bit looking like a complete dork." At first he was a bit puzzled but from within the plastic bag Levi removed a bar of wax to wax his own board, holding it carefully across his towel.

Their next step was the part Eren sincerely wished no one was watching. Levi gave him that devil's smirk and instructed him to lie on the board. In the middle of the board he was laying on his stomach with his hands about to the bottom of his ribcage. Walking around the board Levi adjusted his posture and informed him a "pop-up" was just like a sudden burst push up. Thankfully with having to stay in shape he could manage that much. At each snap of his fingers Eren was to practice the step as Levi explained it piece by piece.

"Push your chest off the board with your pelvis and upper thighs still in contact with the board but don’t do a full body pushup with your weight on your hands and toes or you're going to be slow and fuck it up," he started as he walked around Eren, watching each motion of his body. As he did what Levi stated he continued "Good. Without relying on your knees, bring your front foot forward under your body to approximately where your hands are. This is kinda hard to explain sometime but your hips will twist a little to the side. Your back foot will naturally follow all of this action just make sure to stay parallel to the woodline running down the center length of the board. It's called a stringer."

Nodding, Eren tried his best for around a hour before his arms ached and his core was burning. Each time his back foot sild back Levi shook the board or swiped it out from under him sending him forward. Apparently his rule was the board is going to sway in the surf so it's best to make sure his weight was settled or he was going off it anyhow. Trying not to turn and shove him to the sand Eren grit his teeth and pushed forward until he could manage the move almost decently. Occasionally he would wobble or slip but as they kept going Levi would allow some errors to be made so long as he got it on the next try.

It was no doubt harder than it appeared but he found it to be a good workout. Perhaps it was how Levi stayed in such good shape. His lithe frame was still muscled and etched as if from pure marble but it did make him wonder how long he'd been surfing. He hadn't even made it out to the water and his body already ached. Levi showed him on his own board how to perform the action yet he'd made it look so effortless. He was there just trying to not eat sand.

"Some people like to plant their back foot first and use that as leverage to slide their front foot up to the front. Just make sure you can do it with balance if do it," was what Levi had told him and so he found himself preferring that motion. It felt more natural to him. Of course since it required more balance he would get pushed as he managed but it was harder to shake him that way. After he'd done it enough to have the idea managed Levi gave him the seal of approval and reached into the plastic bag to grab another bar of wax. Tossing it to him and instructing him on how to coat the board properly Levi sat behind him to ensure he did it correctly. He'd have been a liar had he told himself he did it awkwardly on purpose. Clicking his teeth with frustration Levi placed his hand atop Erens moving his hand in a circular motion atop the board adding more wax to his basic pop-up location. Looking over his shoulder he could see the grin forming in Levi's face as he'd been found out but he couldn't find it in him to care.

Afterwards Levi attached a black cord to the back of Eren's board before securing a black cuff around his right ankle "What are you doing?"

Eyes scanning up him Levi smiled "Leashing you. This is gonna keep your board to you and if you go down, don't worry, your board will come back to you....well more like you'll come back to your board. I'll teach you how to fall properly."

"I'm sorry? Fall properly?" Eren repeated dumbfounded.

Levi nodded "Yes, you don't wanna go feet down if you feel yourself about to get wiped. The idea is to fall flat. You’re breaking the surface after falling so you put your arms and hands in front of your face and over your head. Mainly, your board is gonna come back and smack you, you don't want it to hit you in the face. I've had my fair share of nosebleeds and breaks in the water from a board smacking me right in the face."

Recoiling at the sound of that Eren cringed "So great, I can get a broken nose today. _Fantastic."_

Standing up Levi placed a hand on his cheek "Don't worry. You've got a good instructor. I won't let anything bad happen to you, trust me, okay? I'm a little goofy but I make for a good teacher. Ask Ymir some time."

"Goofy?" Eren inquired.

Pointing to the leash around his foot Levi spoke flatly "Our feet. Someone who is a bit goofy surfs with leading the board with their right foot. My leash would go around my back foot which is my left. I'm left handed and most times, not always, people end up with their dominant side at the back of the board to stabilize themselves easier. It also means during a pop up my hips shift left while yours go right."

"That's really interesting," Eren replied "but don't worry, so long as I return to this beach with all my parts intact I'll call today a win."

"Sounds good," Levi retorted with a wide grin "now let's get you into the water." Eren did as Levi instructed and picked up the, heavier than appearances lead, surfboard. Heading towards the water the two walked out past the whitewater, to waist deep water....well for Eren. At only 5'4 compared to Eren's 5'10 the difference was a bit laughable. Laying atop the board just enough to keep the nose out of the water. Levi told him that the board wouldn't plane across the surface and he'd be pushing against the water if he was too high up so he kept a hand on his back as he found the correct spot to lie. Feeling Levi so close to him, instructing him carefully, almost sweetly, was a bit distracting. Wanting to focus on the honey voice telling him to trust him and focus on the sway of the water it was all he could do to try to focus on the surfing.

Arching his back a bit so his weight was at the bottom of his rib cage, he kept his feet together and out of the water so they didn’t drag through the water. The position was hard because of the muscles involved but he could push through the sting as long as he got to see the look in Levi's eyes. Showing Eren something he loved, taking the time to teach him even, he could see that glitter in his eyes. He was excited. At no point was he going to give up just because it was hard or he was tired. Maybe after catching one wave he could give in but he wanted to do the best he could since Levi was taking the time to do something so kind.

"Don't lily-dip," Levi told him as he paddled. Extending his arms deeper into the water. Reaching his arms fully out towards the nose of the board, cupping his hands with his fingers spread apart, just a little, he brought his arm down through the water making a small “S” shape that went slightly under the board just as Levi told him to. It was fun once the board began to gain momentum. Levi was standing back beside his board telling him to stand up. Trying to accomplish just that......he pushed up to pop up on the board only to stumble and fall straight off.

Luckily he did remember that Levi said to fall on his side so that helped a bit but it was still a shock. Just a bit of a sting to his side, reddening his skin, he resurfaced and laughed about it only to discover Levi doing the same. Hearing him laugh, an open, airy, genuine laugh from deep in his chest sent Eren's heart aflutter. What an amazing sound. The moment he was able to get back to him he smiled and sent a splash of water towards him. Levi continued to laugh but promised to go out farther with him since he'd managed to almost stand.

For several hours the two began trying to catch several waves rolling in. Eren ate his far share of the water, getting scratched by the sharp fins of his board, and even got a couple bruises from the board banging against him when he fell. All his bangs and scrapes were well worth it as he got to watch Levi atop the board. Bent knees, extended left foot, effortlessly gliding atop the water with a smile curling his thin lips: he looked incredible. Levi looked as though he was having the time of his life even laughing before he willingly took jump from his board.

Swimming over to him, hair soaked and flipped straight back, Levi made a motion out to the next wave. Eren nodded and the two paddled out though Eren could feel the weariness sinking into his bones. He knew there wasn't much strength left to will in his body but he urged himself to continue. As the crest of the wave began and the thick wall of whitewater began he followed Levi's action. Definitely being the better surfer of the two watching him allowed him to learn more and the very instance he was standing atop his board with Levi just a bit ahead of him the only thing he could do was release a pure yell of excitement. There was nothing like feeling on top of the world.

Unfortunately for Eren his shout of exuberance made him misstep and shift his balance. Taking a dip off the board as the wave ceased Eren allowed himself to simply fall. Protecting himself was the only thing he cared about as he fell. Sure, he could hear Levi's hyena's laugh in the distance, muffled from beneath the brine but it was just as enchanting as it had been the first time. When he resurfaced Levi was swimming over to him, eyes sparkling in the sunlight with more than glee. As he reached him, Eren chuckled and sent him a tiny splash of water. Levi was still laughing at him and so a small splash fight ensued.

Only one thing, however, could end the splashing and laughter: a kiss. In way of apology Levi placed his hands on Eren's cheeks kissing him softly. Momentarily Eren was confused but realized there was more he wanted than a simple, chaste, connection. Bracing his hand against Levi's jaw he tugged him forward kissing him deeply. Levi's hands dropped from his cheeks, pushing back through his hair to lock his fingers at the back of his neck. There was something sweet yet feverish about the kiss they shared, edged with a lingering bitter flavor of salt and desire. Eren wasn't about to let it dwindle as Levi's body was against his own beneath the water's surface.

Diving his hands beneath the water Eren's fingers found Levi's thighs. Hoisting Levi up he allowed his legs to wrap around his hips. Nothing mattered aside from their own heat as the two sank themselves into the embrace. The ocean's gentle rock only served to shift them a bit before Levi nipped at his lip and broke from his lips. Still being held in place he gave Eren a glance that made him shiver with only arousal. Those steely eyes gave way to a twisting, turbulent typhoon of emotion he knew he wanted but wasn't ready for.

Placing some distance between them Eren finally found his words "That....that was amazing!"

Levi raked his hair back from his face "Well I am a _magnificent_ kisser haha."

At his boast Eren rolled his eyes "You know that's not what I meant."

"I know," he admitted stretching a hand to his cheek "but I think both are pretty great. Your kiss is _almost_ as good as the adrenaline rush from surfing."

"Thanks," he paused "I think."

With a chuckle Levi looked to the shore "You're welcome. Now there's no telling how long we've been in the water."

Eren grinned "About 3 and half hours actually. Sun's position along the sky and all that." At Levi's blank stare he laughed "Haha, I'm a pilot, Levi. I know how to read the sky in case my instruments fail when I'm aloft."

"I see, well then you must be tired," Levi offered as they made for the shore.

"Admittedly more so than I should be," Eren replied as the reached the shoreline, heading to their umbrella.

Sticking their boards down onto the sand Levi dug pits for the fins "Mhmm, me too. I haven't been surfing since Italy so I'm a bit weak."

"Wait," Eren began as he stretched out on his cobalt towel "that's the flight! You were on the flight from back from Milan!"

Levi nodded as he moved his towel beside Eren's so he could lay on his chest "Yep. That'd be the one. We'd just ended out European tour that night. I don't normally fly by myself, I don't really like planes, but the twins stayed over a night and Hanji was with me but she was crashed out and booked a different hotel than I did."

"Oh," he replied as he sank into the warmth of Levi's skin, wrapping his arm over his shoulders "that's different. I figured you'd all have flown together. Can I ask why you don't like planes?"

"Irrational fear of heights remember? Being in one metal death trap thousands of feet in the air doesn't make me feel safe," he gazed up with a frown creasing his features.

"Yeah, well, let me tell you then. Always fly early mornings, the ground hasn't warmed yet and it makes for cooler air which makes for a smoother ride. Pick a seat on the wing, it's made to maintain stability there the most so you won't get jarred too hard. Flying is actually safer than driving you know, even if you go 60mph and I go about 500," Eren laughed softly as he drug him closer.

Levi slung an arm over his stomach, lacing his fingers with Eren's free hand "Thanks, but, I'll leave the flying to you. It's too bad I can't have a personal pilot to fly me places."

Eren sighed deeply, fiddling with Levi's wedding band "For a moment I forgot how absurdly rich you are."

"Not absurdly," Levi corrected "I do give a lot of my money away. I don't have use for a lot of it but sometimes it does come in handy. What do you say we go grab something to eat in a bit?"

"Sounds good," Eren replied through a yawn "though I think laying here for a minute to regain our strength sounds better."

Laying his head on his chest Levi agreed "I concur. Let's lay here until we can move then go have something----" Both were met by the sun being blocked out and the sound of a camera shutter. Standing in front of them was a short woman with striking powder blue eyes and pale blonde hair not unlike the shade of egg nog. Her blank expression was a bit startling but the camera around her neck was more so. Eren couldn't even form a question in his mouth before he watched Levi's features scrunched.

"Well, well, if it isn't Levi Ackerman and his new _fuck toy_. I thought you weren't as bad as Marco, anymore, guess you lied huh?" The sharp voice pierced through the air stabbing through Eren's nerves.

Standing up Eren's eyes narrowed towards the woman as he loomed over her "Who the fuck are you to say **anything** to him? I highly suggest you take your fucking camera and get away from us."

"Ohoho, L, your toy has guts," the woman stated as she turned her attention to Eren "my name is Annie. Who are you?"

Levi got to his feet after digging around in his bag "Okay, Annie, enough. How much this time?"

"I'm _insulted_ Levi," Annie scoffed "I'm a professional and you're a hot topic these days after having shown up with a wedding band on After Midnight."

"You're a tabloid paparazzo," he seethed "but thankfully you can _always_ be bought with something. Name your price for those photos. I know you've been here a while so I want the card."

She removed the SD card from the camera holding it between her long, pale fingers "I want information and my usual fee."

Grumbling Levi grabbed his wallet and handed her a prebanded stack of bills "I had a feeling I'd run into you today so what information do you want. You get two questions so shoot."

"What's with the band? On the record." She asked as she gestured towards the golden ring on his finger.

"On the record: I have someone special in my life. Off the record: It's no one's fucking business but my own. Next."

"Off the record, who is he, L?"

Eren stepped up and took Levi's hand "Off the record: My name is Eren and we're just having some fun."

Handing Eren the card she smiled wickedly "Hmm, Eren....interesting. Well, I appreciate your business, as always, and as you can see I have no backups. Enjoy your day lovebirds."

Levi watched her sort through her camera before she shuffled off "Damn."

Wrapping Levi in his arms, Eren pulled him closer kissing his forehead "I guess Marco was right. You can't go anywhere."

"Fame is a dual-edged blade, Eren," he whispered "and it often leaves a gash each time it's withdrawn. I think it's time to go to the hotel. We have dinner reservations in about 3 hours anyway." Simply remaining silent Eren nodded and assisted with gathering up their things. He carried some of their things back up to the car while Levi went to handle the situation with their surfboards. There was no way in hell they were taking them back to the hotel but he had no idea what exactly Levi's plans for them were. It didn't matter in the end, all he wanted was to get Levi back to the hotel room before they had another unpleasant run in with another paparazzo or journalist.

Running down to the beach Eren took his towel and shook off the sand before he headed to the wash off. Getting most of the sand off him before getting into the car was a must. He didn't want to dirty up the car anymore than they had too. Taking his time he cleaned most of the sand from his skin and hair, drying himself off afterwards and heading towards the car to wait for Levi. His wait wasn't too extensive but it had taken him a bit longer than he'd have guessed. On the half hour drive back to the hotel Levi informed him of a small rental shop he gave the boards to, first having signed them, so that they could either rent or sell them.

All he could do was smile. How the man beside him acted out of the spotlight versus in it where two different people. He'd known Levi's reasoning for it but it never ceased to amaze him at how he could be both people so seamlessly. Flowing between both had just appeared so easy for him and he supposed he found that a bit fascinating. He certainly enjoyed both sides of him, the man that teased him relentlessly and the one who swooned at his touch. Both provided for a stirring within him for different reasons.

Upon their return to the hotel they carted their belongings up to the room and tossed it to the sofa before they both groaned. Eren kicked off his flip-flops and headed off to the bathroom after grabbing a pair of boxers and lounge pants from the closet. He just wanted to relax for a bit. Surely that wasn't too much of a luxury. Thankfully when he exited he discovered it certainly was not as Levi was tossing on a pair of sweats himself. Giving him a smile when he walked in Levi brushed past him to lay out his trunks in the tub letting them dry until he could send them for washing.

Eren laid in the bed letting himself enjoy the warmth sinking into him as he was being cradled so comfortably. Stealthily tiptoeing back into the room Levi shortly joined him, laying out beside him. After fiddling around with his phone for a minute Levi informed him that if he wanted to take it, they could sleep for about an hour and half to recover some energy. Gladly taking the offer he took Levi's slender frame in his arms and buried his face into his neck, kissing his skin softly in thanks. When he'd gotten so comfortable spooning the rockstar he didn't know but it was comfortable and Levi didn't seem to mind either as he relaxed into his hold.


	7. Playing Your Hand

Awaking long after the alarm had gone off the two begrudgingly swatted around trying to dismiss it. Levi securely disabled the blaring only to curse that they'd long since passed their dinner reservations. In lieu of their reservations Eren wiped at his eyes and grabbed the room service menu tossing it to the bed. Falling between them the two examined it thoroughly and decided it was the best course of action to take since neither of them felt like moving. Eren's limbs were heavy, feeling as if made of lead, and his bruises were beginning to throb. There was no way in hell he wanted to get dressed and go out, he and Levi settled for having room service and enjoying cheesy Netflix horror movies.

Never had he pictured that to be another side to the multifaceted man but there they were shouting at how daft some of the characters were. It was more than he could have thought. Their time together was thrilling and eye opening. Just after they finished eating Levi excused himself to go shower.

"Don't hog it for long. Save me some hot water," Eren called.

Opening the bathroom door Levi leaned out "Or we could conserve water and you can come shower with me."

Eren arched a brow "Really? Do you think that's a good idea?"

"Purely in the sense of showering," he stated "no ulterior motive, I swear."

In response Eren shook his head "Sorry, best thought intentions and all that. Go enjoy your shower just don't take too long."

Levi snickered "Maybe I'll need to take an abnormally long one tonight after earlier." Slinging his boxers into the hall Levi then shut the door behind him leaving Eren to blink slowly and sink his head to his knees. How exactly was he supposed to handle being around the man for a few more days? Kissing him was amazing, it was an indulgence he wished to lose himself in every moment he was allowed it, but he found himself wanting more. No secrets were hidden, especially not that Levi wanted him. Every chance they were together he could see that will to beg him for more, to claw and bite for his way until he got it, and oh did Eren want to give himself over. Was it worth giving him the wrong idea? Would he be able to still want to keep their deal if he slept with him? Would it be wrong?

The thoughts swarmed him keeping him uncertain of his own motives. His heart itched to throw himself to Levi yet his brain warned him that it could hurt them both in the end. He wanted to feel more, to know more, just more of Levi in whatever form he would oblige. Just how long could he tell himself not to act on his desire? How long before his own desire dissolved his will to refuse? Would his resolve crumble in a day? A minute? An hour? It was a dangerous thing, to be playing with the fires of both his own desire and Levi's, but the only way to know how it would go for sure was to act, right? Only time could tell.

After Levi returned from his shower Eren gave himself no time to stare at the scantily clad man and instead went right to the shower. Inside the shower, he let his skin absorb the heat of the water, washing away the stress of his muscles. His thoughts assailed him again as he tried to relax allowing him to think through them at great length. At some point during the shower he simply willed himself to let whatever happen, happened. If he went the flow of things he couldn't be too upset at the events that came to pass, as if it was meant to happen then it surely would.

Once he stepped out into the room, Levi was thumbing through his book sitting with his back to the headboard. He looked thoroughly unenthused with the situation at hand, nose in his book, and brow furrowed significantly. He couldn't tell if perhaps something was happening in his book or if something else was wrong. Steeling his resolve he tossed the towel to the hamper and crawled onto the bed.

Inching closer, he peered over his shoulder "What's gotten ya down?"

Levi twisted his gaze from the off white pages towards Eren "Cute. It's nothing too interesting."

"What's cute?" Eren posed before continuing "If anything it is interesting. I've noticed you wear a normal scowl but nothing quite as prominent as the one you were when I walked out."

 _"You're_ cute," Levi answered as he sat his book next to the bed "but it was just something I remembered. I have to practice in the morning."

Ignoring the compliment Eren sat back "Why is that bad?"

"Ah, well, it's not bad so much as frustrating. We have to start the run through of our set list, perfect everything, go through costume change, and it's just a lot of stuff that's going to tiring," he offered wearily.

Eren tugged him down to the bed "Then lie down and let's get some sleep."

"Hahaha," he laughed as he got comfortable "I think I will. You know.......you can come if you want."

As Levi flipped off the light and turned in his arms Eren had to ask him just what he meant "Come to what?"

"Practice," was the flat answer before there was an explanation "If you wanna see the band anyway. You and Jean both can come. We have to leave a bit before you guys, a good few hours, so I'll be gone when you get up but we'll send a car for you if you want to come."

Eren smiled "I'd like that and so would Jean I think. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," came the reply through the darkened bedroom.

"Do you enjoy performing? I mean, I've only seen you on stage for a moment and it looked like you were happy but sometimes the way you talk about.....it makes me wonder if you truly enjoy it anymore," Eren asked cautiously anxiously awaiting the reply.

"Are you kidding?" Levi answered incredulously "I **love** my job. I have one of the **best** jobs in the world. I get to make people happy, make them smile, forget a bad day just by being on stage and singing. The feeling of being onstage, knowing all eyes are on you, it's a bit nerve wracking but there's nothing else like it. All those people love you, support you, and just want to know everything about you because you provide an escape. I love what I do Eren, I do, but there are times where everyone fights the frustrations of their job no matter how much they love it."

Feeling the heat of Levi's breath at his chin he chuckled "I understand that. Nothing quite like having to be in the world's shittiest motels or not being able to eat until I land a plane."

"But you love it right?"

"More than anything."

"Then you do understand that to do the things we love we sometimes have to give up others. Give and take if you will."

"I understand, I just had to ask. Sometimes I wonder, you know? Like what exactly are some strange things no one knows about what you do?"

Levi paused for a moment "That I'm normally some various stage of naked beneath my stage platform?"

Eren's eyes widened "What?"

"Costume changes and such, especially for a special piece. What about you?" Levi responded with pearly grin he could barely make out in the darkened room.

Knowing of Levi's slight distaste for flying he hesitantly began "You will never hear a pilot say one of the engines on the aircraft is malfunctioning. More than likely they won't even say anything at all since we fly with one good engine all the time but if they do say something it'd be something like "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking,you may feel some slight turbulence as one of our engines is indicating improperly so please take your seats and buckle in." or when we can't see jack shit it'd be something like telling them there's some fog in the area."

Levi leaned back "So you're telling me if that bitch is acting up I'm _not_ going to know?"

"Basically," he shrugged "we're meant to keep everything calm. There's a lot of things that don't make sense to us either."

"Like what?" Levi asked softly.

"Hmm, like a lot of pilots are made to carry less fuel than we're comfortable with. Do you want me to have to land at one our three alternate airports just because our airline fat cats say we need to and the FAA lets them? We don't either. Strapping in our stewards is pretty stupid too when the plane is going 5mph on the tarmac but they're free at 500mph in the sky," Eren chuckled before turning to roll his eyes "and don't get me started on the 3 physicals a year, our flight tests twice a year, and the maps and charts we have to plan for those said back up routes."

"Wow. So, Mr. Captain," he purred sensually as his hand ran up his chest " it's no wonder you're in such good shape. Tell me, do you have any good stories?"

Caving into the heat rushing up his bare chest Eren hummed by his ear as he tugged him closer "Mmm, thank you, it does pay off to have a decent physique. Stories though...like what? I don't exactly get a mile high club pass. I have to fly the plane, you know."

"Aww, so you've never fucked in a plane?" Levi asked him plainly.

Thankful for the dark to cover his blush he sighed "I never said I hadn't had sex _in_ the plane, I have, just not when it's flying. Before you ask I don't sleep with my stewards or stewardesses."

"Well what else is there? Surely that's not _all?"_

"Pretty much. I mean, I've been flying for 6 years but I never really had many people to share that with. I'm not really the one night stand type so the fact I woke up with you was a mind blow."

"What's your number Eren?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your _number_ , how many people you've slept with?"

"I--I....uh, don't exactly count but if I think back....maybe 6 or 7 I guess now," Eren thought back, unsure of why he was answering the insanely personal question.

Levi placed a hand at his cheek "In 30 years I'm probably pushing 13. I'm not one for one night stands much either, though sometimes it is nice, it's not what I like in life."

Eren paused a moment "Me either. I admit I've had one or two but I that's only because my life doesn't allow for companions. I guess yours doesn't either."

"Nope, not really. Most people just wanna fuck the rockstar for bragging rights anyhow," Levi grumbled "but I guess it wasn't _always_ bad. When I was younger it was great but now it's just a hassle."

"So....," Eren took a moment before laughing lowly "doing it yourself is the option you prefer?"

Levi scoffed "On the occasion. Though now I have a bed partner and I'm tired so not tonight."

"Then I guess I had better let you sleep," Eren whispered as he kissed his forehead "so goodnight, Levi and good luck in the morning."

Humming contentedly Levi pressed a kiss to his collarbone "Too bad. I hope you sleep well, Eren, thank you and goodnight." Serenity flooded him as he felt Levi's kiss on his skin. Laying there clutching him closely he began to think. When Levi had said that he wasn't the type for one night stands either he began to wonder if it was because he wanted to see him again. Did Levi give him the ring, even go as far as to marry him, to ensure that he would see him again? If it wasn't what he wanted in life what exactly did he want in life? Levi had told him once but was that what he wanted from Eren? Did he want that from himself?

The thoughts he'd cleared away earlier only served to come back as he lay in the darkness trying to sleep. It was harder to fall asleep as Levi snuggled in close to him, breathing slowly, snoring subtly. Whenever he finally fell asleep he'd shifted onto his side. Levi seemed to have moved with him clinging to him as he turned. Just the warmth against his back, the arm around his side, feeling the breath tickle his skin he realized that perhaps he could spend a while tangled in Levi. Lifting his hand, Eren silently placed a kiss to the back of his hand before drifting off to a restful sleep.

Sunlight cascading through the window, washing the room in a golden hue, woke Eren from his slumber. Tossing around he felt the lack of Levi's presence and opened his eyes to discover that Levi was in fact gone. Yawning as he rolled out of bed Eren shuffled to the shower to enjoy waking himself up. Afterwards he clad himself in a towel and sorted through his clothing searching for something to wear to Levi's practice. He wasn't exactly sure of the dress code, if there even was one, but he decided on something simple. Jeans, a red v-neck, and a white jacket was the comfortable attire he picked.

Planning for comfort he had no idea how long he'd be there or what exactly he would be doing. Levi had said they would send a car for him so he went to the bedside table to grab his phone only to discover a note placed atop Levi's table. Lifting the golden leafed stationary he began to read:

_Eren,_  
_The car will be there around noon to bring you to the Staples Center. Please ensure that if you miss it you call this number 313-643-2298. They'll send you another. We'll likely be performing until 6pm perhaps later if things take a nosedive. I hope to see you there._

_L.R.A_

How sweet. Giving him the ability to call another ride to the practice. Checking the time on his phone he still had another hour until the car arrived so he did the one thing he knew he could potentially regret. Walking over to the conjoining door he knocked several times until a severely disoriented, half naked, Jean answered the door. Eren gave him a once over, laughing at his status, and asked if he wished to join him. Of course he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to see them play so he quickly set off to shower and dress. Not unlike Jean, he took his time preening, more than likely to make sure he'd keep Marco entertained from the stage.

Rolling his eyes at the attire Jean planned Eren shook his head. Jean's hair was as it always was, sticking up in various directions, though with a bit of gel he managed to tame it and push it forward as he slid into a pair of loose sweat pants and what looked to be one of Marco's t-shirts. In fact...if he looked again to Eren's eye it seemed he was only wearing Marco's clothing. Scoffing at the tactic, Eren and Jean both headed out to the lobby downstairs. Once there it seemed Ymir and Hanji's women gathered as well.

Petite women, one of shoulder length strawberry blonde locks pulled into a pinned ponytail while the blonde had hers pulled back with two braids by her temples. They were both stunning. Jean had previously met the blonde it seemed as she gave him a shining smile, her azure eyes sparkling while the redhead gently sat back letting the two speak. Both her and Eren were more interested in watching the twin's playthings.

Approaching Eren the redhead spoke softly "You must be Eren."

Shifting he nodded as her kind hazel eyes lingered about him "Ah, yes, I am. Forgive me, the only other band member I've met was Marco."

Extending a hand she smiled "That's quite alright, L, is.... quiet at times and secretive at most. My name is Petra. I'm Hanji's girlfriend."

"Oh! Very nice to meet you," Eren chuckled as he shook her dainty hand "the idiot over there is Jean. He works with me."

Following his gaze Petra turned to examine him "Yes, he does seem like the type for Marco and her for Ymir."

"Well why don't we go introduce ourselves?" Eren offered as he approached Jean "So, Jean, you've been _mingling."_

He shrugged "Meh, I met Krista the night at the club though she was a bit busy swallowing Ymir's tongue."

"And later you were busy swallowing Marco's **dick,"** she giggled "so what's the point of hashing what we already know?"

Petra tried to stifle her laugh though she failed "Ahaha! You're a peach. My name is Petra, it's nice to meet you both. I'm Hanji's girlfriend."

Jean shook her hand as did Krista who replied kindly "And you're gorgeous! I love those heels! Krista, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," she beamed as she turned an ankle "and thank you. They're a bit old and lace needs to be resewn but oh well." The flint lace stretching up to cuff around her ankles from the black pumps certainly paired nicely with her clinging white, spaghetti strap dress. Jean even gave her a slight nod after introducing himself. Before anyone could say much else she grinned and beckoned them all outside to where their car awaited. It seemed that she was rather used to it, being carted around by chauffeurs, but he supposed if she was truly dating Hanji then she had to be.

Once inside they all began to discuss things. Mainly what they did outside of being with who they were for the time being. Krista it seemed was a ballet instructor who also dabbled a bit as a bartender while Petra worked for the band as their graphic designer as that was her job anyhow. Having learnt of Jean and Eren's profession they got asked their regular questions and stereotypes. No they didn't wear their hats in the cockpit and no they didn't sleep with their crew. Everyone was having fun learning of one another but the one thing that got Eren the most was the question burning in the back of his mind. He had to ask.

"So Petra, you've been with Hanji for a number of years," he began "how many times do you have to do what you're doing now? Play the part of the nice girlfriend while you know the likelihood of seeing the people you're with right now is slim to nil?"

A bit surprised he had the gall to ask her smile faded "Honestly? A lot. It's my job to make you all feel welcome and like they're not treating you as if they won't toss you aside in a week, or a day, or three, or what have they. Now, each of them are their own person. They're different but I've known them all a long time. I know them each better than you do right now. I know how they think, I know what their mannerisms mean, and I know about how long each of you will last. I've never once been called on my shit so straightforwardly before now, Eren, was it? I quite like that and it is no wonder why you're here for L."

Eren lifted his chin a bit in pride "I call things the way I see it Petra. I know this can't always be fun for you so I hope even just this once you don't have to act like we don't all know what's going on. We all do. We're having fun where we've found it. Perhaps we may last longer or not at all but in the end it's something that will come to pass whether we want it to or not. Fate is fickle thing and if we're meant to stay by their side we will."

Jean interrupted "Eren that's true but I'd like to thing even if fate doesn't will us that we can make our own choices and change it if we'd like."

Petra's golden eyes flickered to Jean, obviously enthralled "Yes....you are a perfect fit for Marco. He believes the same thing as you. As for you Krista, I know that Ymir is keeping you, of that I have no doubt. She is a very strong willed woman and anyone who leashes her more than day may as well control the reigns. Eren you....you remain a bit of a mystery. You speak as though you have a conflict storming through you about all of this."

"Well," he raised his hand "I kinda married the jackhole. I'm here to have my marriage annulled but we made a deal. At the end of all of this we'll see what happens. I'm just letting what happens.....happen."

Krista snickered "Haha, well, I think it already has. You speak of fate binding things, moving lives as it would, yet here you are trying to rebel against it. Maybe fate made sure you'd be married so as you wouldn't leave him."

"Fate does not bind me but I seem to think it does have a plan for me yes. After all, what if it is my fate to linger where I'm not supposed to? All things in life have a way happening even if don't necessarily will them. You just have to push through it, fold your hand and you will be dealt one anew so long as you stay in the game. I enjoy the thrill of the game Krista so I'm just going to sit back and play my hand," Eren retorted with a mysterious smirk playing at his lips.

Petra placed a patting hand on his knee "I know why Levi likes you now," leaning in she whispered into his ear "though between us I can tell that your game is playing you, not the other way around. Play the game with the emotion you feel or it will play you like a _violin."_ He instantly stiffened in his place beside the redhead as she read him like a book. Hanji had to be in for one hell of a challenge to have been with her. She was amazingly perceptive, perhaps a human lie detector, but she somehow knew that he was refusing to put himself on the line. Letting fate play the game for him had sounded like a good idea but the more he talked to Petra the more he began to question if he didn't need to walk a thin line between deciding for himself and letting himself drift about the wind.


	8. Take Me To The Moon

Upon arriving to the center Petra lifted her hand holding in it a form of I.D. badge. Security waved them all through without so much a second glance however once they reached a second gate the guard posted radioed back before allowing them to pass. Once inside Petra led them backstage and around the front of the stage to sit right at the front of it, just several feet away from the empty stage. At first that left Eren to be a bit puzzled until Petra sat to his left and held up a singular index finger asking him to wait. Just after a moment the voice he knew all to well was calling out.

"Goddammit! Michael I swear to god if you blind me with a spotlight one more fucking time I'm going to throw you out of that booth myself!" Petra hid her laughter behind her hand as Eren turned his head over his shoulder to see a technician in the lighting booth above the stage. As the lights flickered and were scanned out about the stage all the members walked out to their places. Only when they noticed their guests did they give a smile. Eren's heart skipped a beat as Levi's eyes found his for but a fleeting second before he was turning up his stage presence.

Dressed in a golden blazer, black button up, and a pair of black jeans Levi was centered at the front of the stage with Marco to his right, Ymir to his left, and Hanji back behind them. Of course everyone was dressed in a manner of flashy from silvers and golds to bright reds and blues. As a whole, Sub Rosa looked mesmerizing now he wanted to hear them. As the wish entered his head it was soon granted. Feet shoulder width apart, left hand secured around the mic, Levi raised his three fingers into the air, presumably the third song on the set list, and the band began a light upbeat tempo.

Levi's soft voice began to fill the air _"It's so fake this world of ours more satellites than shootin' stars, they're all around. Yeah, there are broken hearts on the boulevard you know this world'll leave ya scared and letcha down. But leavin' here with you, what a view, we'll be livin' on the dark side. Yeah right here right now we'll leave this crowded room,"_ in the next moment the song took a turn, it's beat jumping to a faster pace, as Levi grinned wildly staring at Eren as the mic stand was tilted on its side _"I'll take your body to the moon, then I'll letcha turn it around. Come and show me somethin' new, lemme whatcha take it off now. Baby we don't need these lights, 'cause you'll be seeing stars tonight, I'll take your body to the moon. Let's fly."_

Eren felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he listened to Levi sing. The words themselves were enough to make him grin but the sound of Levi's voice singing them so fluidly laced with just the right edge of sensuality sent chills rushing his skin. It wasn't hard to tell this song had been picked for a reason especially as he watched Marco send a wink to Jean as he strummed back to back with Levi as he kept singing. Eren's eyes were hardly able to leave Levi as he walked across the stage, energy oozing from him, smile wide and bright as he was where he was so obviously meant to be. The stage was definitely where he belonged and seeing him there.....he was entranced.

 _"Let's not complicate the night just look up everything is black and white. If the universe is you and I then I know everything is gonna be alright. So tell me what do you have to lose? Dontcha ya let this moment pass ya by,"_ Levi continued but there he was sitting, watching, as everyone made their eyes at their partners. Dangerously low, tight as sin, jeans resting on Levi's hips as he moved about the stage, to say Eren was distracted was an understatement. His eyes never once again budged from Levi. Watching as he got to see something many others didn't, being let in to something behind the scenes, well he felt as though Levi was giving a piece of himself to whatever it was beginning to form between them.

At what point was he going to return the favor? Levi had been on stage running through their whole concert, fixing his wardrobe, changing the lighting, tweaking the song placements so Levi wouldn't strain his vocal chords, and plenty of things he had no idea as to their purpose. Lighthearted songs and fast paced, high energy songs came and went as he stared up at that stage watching the sweat glisten on his forehead, slip down his cheeks, and see the way his eyes lit up as he did the one thing he loved. He knew then he had to do something to return that favor, the favor of glimpsing into a part of his life so personal that only a handful of people had seen.

The moment their practice ended, a few hours after they arrived, they were invited to come up on the stage. While everyone else was being shown the stage Eren declined the offer and headed backstage. There was one thing he knew he had to do. Backstage was a selection of drinks, a couple dressing rooms, and of course a short sofa so they could relax a moment before going back out. During his moment there he grabbed a bottle of water and took a seat on the sofa patiently awaiting the moment everyone headed back.

His wait hadn't been very long but at first it was only Levi who walked backstage "Eren? " Once he heard his name Eren rose form the sofa and walked over to meet Levi at the exit. Standing there drenched in sweat, a bit befuddled, Eren smiled and reached out to him. Wiping the sweat soaked strands of hair out of his face he looped his arm around Levi's lower back. For a moment all he could do was frame his jaw delicately and stare back at him. The man in front of him was so amazing and all he'd wanted was him: so he took it.

Leaning down he tilted Levi's head up just a fraction as he claimed his lips sweetly. Clearly stunned at first, Levi blinked owlishly up at him until it hit him. Eren remembered what he'd said about what he wanted and gave him what he could. Sure, he wasn't in love with him and he couldn't say that but he could wait for him after a show and make him relax. After his epiphany struck he slung his arms around Eren's neck and drug him back to his lips. Delighting in the moment Eren held him closer, kissed him deeper, tasted the sparks on his tongue, and was more than ready to just let his inhibition free.

In the next moment he could breathe he tugged Levi to the sofa "C'mon, let's sit down. You need to relax for a bit. You're practically swimming in sweat."

By passing the table Levi grabbed a hand towel tossing it around his neck to wipe his face "Yeah, I know, it's hot under those lights. Plus, I've been in four different outfits each one hotter than the last."

The moment he sat, he more so fell into the sofa, he was against Eren "Well, you looked **great** in each one."

As Eren's arm layed over his shoulders he sank into his hold "Mmm, thank you. I'd ask if you enjoyed it but I noticed every time I looked over you were watching me."

"Have you looked at yourself?" Eren asked sarcastically "You're incredible, Levi. That stage is where you belong."

Stretching up to kiss him Levi smiled softly "Thank you."

"Why don't you tell me why you have to do this exactly?" Eren posed, wanting him to talk more about what he did.

Levi sighed "It's just a lot of stuff. Friday I'll have another practice just to make sure everything runs through smoothly. Basically it's to make sure everything we plan goes well. If I strain my voice or our ears are too overzealous for my diaphragm there's going to be a problem. I can only belt so much so if we put two powerhouse songs back to back I might strain. Three is an absolute no-no then I have to worry about getting more songs from the new album. Lights have to be kept up but out of my eyes, I need my sound checks to go as planned, I have to make sure whatever I get dressed in won't make me pass out, and over all I have to make sure everyone watching us is getting what they paid for."

"Seems like a lot of pressure," Eren offered as he kissed the tip of his nose "so now that it's over let's just enjoy tonight. Have some water." Taking a sip of the water Eren had brought him the then stretched out to lie in his lap tossing his feet over the arm of the sofa.

Glancing up Levi grinned "So.....you wanna go meet the band...officially? We're all thinking of dinner after this if you wanna go."

"Hmm, that sounds like a lot of fun. Let's do it---"

 **"Whoa!"** Came the interrupting whistling just before Levi could sit up **"Damnnn!** Levi you could not try to blow him on our sofa. We all have to sit there."

Levi grumbled as he sat up "Shove it Hanji."

"After the bruises I saw on you earlier I think your husband _already_ did that, Eren, right?" The bespectacled woman asked with a cheery grin.

Eren's brows knit "Uh, yeah...how do you know that? Unless.....I know you were the witness that night since it's on the certificate but were you sober?"

"Yup!" She chimed in "I don't drink in public or I tend to take off my clothes and mermaid crawl to the nearest fridge. I was there for the whole thing. I remember the whole night but L never asked."

Standing in a flurry Levi crossed his arms over his chest "Are you fucking shitting me?! Hanji what the fuck?! Neither of us can remember everything."

Marco chuckled "Hahaha, well that sounds like mighty fun dinner conversation."

"I think so too," Ymir cut in.

Levi groaned and gestured to each of the members respectfully "Well, you met Marco the southern ass now meet his twin Ymir. She's Satan don't let her fool you. Then there's Hanji who is as cra-- she prefers the term eccentric, as it gets. Batshit insane is my term. Each of them has their own attachment which I assume you met in the car on the way here but Petra stays."

Eren nodded "I've met them yeah. Petra has an _uncanny_ ability to see through bullshit."

"Have you seen who she's with? If she can deal with batshit insane than she can see through anything," Levi laughed gesturing towards her.

Petra shrugged "You're just easy, Eren, but let's go get something to eat I'm starving!" With multiple cheers in agreement everyone headed off. The band members made a stop before everything but soon rejoined them as they called a few cars to take them to wherever restaurant they'd decided to go to. It was close by and it meant that they hadn't had to do a lot cleaning up before hand. Everyone in the restaurant seemed to be well aware of who they were and say them back in the far left side of the restaurant so that they wouldn't be disturbed. The action was greatly appreciated but Eren already felt more insecure in the upscale restaurant as it was.

Underdressed and clearly out of his element Eren felt a twinge of an uncomfortable feeling pooling in his stomach. He definitely didn't belong in there....until he saw how much neither did anyone at the table he was with. Sure, they might have been in popular band but he wasn't about to say they blended in Beaujolais. In a place where crystal chandeliers hung precariously from high vaulted ceilings he didn't feel like any of them belonged but somehow it worked. Thankfully Eren's palate was agreeable to the place though Levi looked as though he was going to be sick.

When Eren slipped his arm over his shoulder he whispered "What's wrong?"

Levi furrowed his brow "There's _so_ much dairy in this menu."

"Here," Marco chuckled before tossing him a small silver canister "you left 'em in your dressin' room and ain't none o' us gonna deal with ya unless ya eat a few o' those."

"What a noble deed, sir, but I don't think I need them for steak," he scoffed as he caught the pill container. "Cow doesn't have diary."

Ymir shook her head as she slipped an arm around Krista "Sue us. Sometimes ya forget."

"I'm 30 years old---"

"And you're getting up there so your memory is starting to go," Hanji grinned. "I mean, obviously, you couldn't remember you'd _married_ Eren until he tracked ya down."

Before Levi could manage a witty retort Eren chimed in "Yeah, mhmm, I'd like to know just what you know about that night. Care to walk us through it?"

"Might be embarrassing for you," Levi offered "you really want her to tell the _whole_ table?"

Eren kissed his cheek before cackling "You'll look worse than me so I'm not too worried. You're the one that took advantage of a drunk pilot."

"Wellll, I think you both end up about equal in the end," Hanji began "I wasn't there for all of it. I came in after those photos went up on Twitter. I was in the next hotel over and Levi seemed to be getting....scandalous again. There's a reason Levi doesn't get to post to Twitter and it's because he once got drunk and began to post his risque text responses as a tweet."

"You dirty little _slut,_ " Eren chuckled.

Levi grumbled "Bite me."

"Maybe later if you're nice," Eren replied with a little wink making Jean gag.

"Anyway," Hanji continued "I came to the casino and you two were gambling having a bit of fun. Apparently you'd been there for hours. At some point Eren got hella ripped and Levi was well on his way. I took Levi's phone away from him and sent him to his room for the night and called Eren a cab out front. I left right after only Eren didn't get the chance to get into his car when Levi strolled down to drag Eren back up to his room in nothing but his socks and underwear. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the two of you had wild monkey sex for a few hours before I got a phone call.....at 3am. I was called to come witness the grand occasion of Levi's marriage. Thinking it might be hilarious, and I was right it was, I strolled to the casino floor and found the chapel where the two of you had thankfully put on clothes."

Jean cut in before she could finish "So, you're saying Shorty walked through a casino half naked just to drag Eren back to his room, fuck him, then marry him?"

"Impatient," she clucked her teeth and shifted towards Marco "I hope he's not that way in bed. Like I was saying, I got there, signed the certificate, and sent you two off again. You had a lovely service. Both of you dressed very nice though I'm a bit sad I couldn't change Levi's mind about flowers. Really that's all there was to it. I don't know what conversation you had that lead to it but I remember vows being something like wanting the same things out of life."

Eren shifted to Levi who stared wildly "Well....I mean, at least neither of us wore a dress."

"Hahaha, that's true. That's how I know I wasn't _completely_ out otherwise Hanji would have been able to talk me into it," Levi laughed boldly. His laugh was always something that made Eren realize he was falling a little harder. Just the airy sound in his genuine laughter swayed his mind. It was such a lovely sound.

Just afterwards Levi yawned and Petra smiled sweetly "Awww, what's the matter Levi? Eren sapping all your energy?"

Immediately Levi turned to her with narrowed eyes "Rude. We haven't even slept together.....sober."

"That's pathetic," Ymir called out "he's cute for you, he sleeps in your bed, and after those bruises we saw on your body...you want us to believe y'all _aren't_ fucking?"

Marco waved a dismissing hand "It's true though. We got some thin ass walls and I ain't heard nothin' to suspect they have."

"Not like you'd hear us over your own _amorous_ activates Marco," Levi pointed out as he yawned again "but I think after dinner I'm gonna head back. I'm tired. The two of us went surfing yesterday Ymir that's why the bruise or two and why I'm also already tired again." Eren gave a nod to the agreement and proceeded to listen in on conversations from their dedication, such as Marco playing through the flu, to Ymir's inability to ignore the flashes throughout the crowd. He had to laugh at that, like anyone wouldn't turn to see, and most the members knew who was gay and who liked everyone. Having undergarments slingshotted towards the stage with their names written on them had gotten a little excessive but Eren just laughed.

Levi seemed so laid back around them it was good to see him laughing and cutting up. He seemed to be meeting all of his standards and it was getting harder to deny he liked him, actually liked him for who he was, not just liked him to sleep with. Though he liked him he didn't want to be married. Their conundrums continued and so Eren pushed it to the back of his mind as he tried to continue hearing embarrassing stories about Levi and the time Ymir drugged him, when Marco had a mass wardrobe malfunction trying to climb out of his leather pants, among various other things. He was having one of the best nights of his life with a group of people he hadn't even known for a week, he first thought it impossible but there he was.

After eating he and Levi decided it was time to head back to the hotel. The couple excused themselves, ignoring the slew of lewd comments predicting their later activities, as the exited the restaurant. Once they were back up to the room Levi seemed a bit more sluggish. Practicing must have really taken it out of him as the moment he moved to slip off his blazer he could see the wince across his face. Walking up to him, Eren silently spread his fingers across his chest. Grabbing the blazer and pulling it from his shoulders he carefully hung it in the closet. Turning back he smiled and ran his hands up the bottom hem of Levi's shirt, finally having his fingers on his warmed skin. Taking it off him he tossed it to the closet and then stepped back as Levi informed him he could remove his pants himself.

While Levi disappeared to shower Eren couldn't help but to think after everything Levi had done for him he'd barely done a thing in return. Levi had drained himself and he wanted to do something nice for him. He needed a little R&R and so Eren searched the hotel's website for things he could do without having to even leave the hotel. Spa treatments, relaxing in the hot tub, having a drink and dinner at the hotel restaurant, watching Netflix, and ordering dessert sounded like something he could definitely manage to do. He was well aware of their arrangement but where was it clarified that Eren couldn't at least return a fraction of the favor Levi had given to him.

Being allowed to see something only a handful of people had seen of Levi, he'd been let in to something so personal, and he deserved more. Taking more from him meant giving more and he'd yet to honestly give much. Giving Levi a day to relax, a day to be pampered, and a day to enjoy would be at least a small consolation. Maybe he'd have more time to think of it later but he heard the water stop in the bathroom and he still needed to get out of his clothes. Scrambling to get off the bed he crossed the room and pulled out his pajamas just Levi strolled out.

Not giving himself the time to linger his gaze over the exposed form he headed straight to the shower. There he was allowed to think just about what he was going to do for Levi and just how hard he knew he was gone. It might have only been such a short amount of time but that didn't matter. Even Levi had said it himself that when you found someone who could see who you really were beneath it all, you held onto them and that was his plan. He had no idea if it would even work out between them but he was done of thinking about what happened if it didn't. Wanting Levi was as natural a feeling as breathing and he no longer cared if it was dangerous. If Levi got the idea he still wanted to be married to him he was wrong. Maybe he did want more than a mutual attraction and less than a binding marriage.

Making it back to the bedroom after the shower he was met with a sight unlike any other. Atop the blankets lied Levi curled up in the fetal position, clad in only a pair of silver silk boxer briefs, and sound asleep. He'd been so thoroughly exhausted he'd fallen asleep before Eren could even make it back to the bed. It hadn't even been very long that he had been gone but Levi had conked out in the time. It was cute. Eren didn't want to disturb him so he quietly tiptoed around the area and turn off the lights.

Fumbling around in the dark he eventually made his way back to the bed. Draping the blankets over Levi, he then crawled under them himself, and did something he didn't think he would feel an absolute need to do. Before turning to his back to him, Eren rolled over and pushed the stray, damp, raven strands away Levi's forehead to press the gentlest kiss to his skin.

"Goodnight, Levi," he whispered beneath his breath "sweet dreams."

As he shifted to roll over a hand caught his wrist "Mmm, don't just tell me goodnight and roll away. 'S bad manners."

"Forgive me," Eren whispered lowly before Levi attached to his chest.

"You're forgiven I guess," Levi spoke through a yawn looking up to him drowsily "goodnight Eren." Kissing him again Eren sighed. At that very moment he was driven by the need to keep him close, hold him as if he were such a precious thing, and he was. He knew, even more so than earlier, that he was fucked. Levi had grown on him. Seeing the true version of himself was more than he'd ever imagined. Now he hated to admit just how wrapped around Levi's pinky he was. In the end of the matter he supposed it didn't matter too much, either at the end of it all they'd decided to see one another again or they'd go their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Moon by The Cab


	9. Strange Kind Of R&R

Eren woke the next morning to a mouth full of raven hair and a subtle snore by his ear. He wouldn't have traded that for anything; the way Levi was coiled around him was saying he definitely wasn't letting him go. Although he wanted to stay he definitely wanted to go too. Wanting to do something before Levi fully awoke, something nice like bring him coffee or even tea, he tried to crawl away from him as easy as possible. Unfortunately it seemed Levi was rather sensitive to movement.

"Mmrrrgghhh," he groaned as he shifted in bed.

Raking his fingers through his hair Eren waited until half lidded, stormy cobalt eyes were on him "Bad manners to not say good morning too?"

Nuzzling against his chest he nodded "Mmhmm."

"You're definitely **not** a morning person haha," he laughed before kissing his lips softly. "Now, I'm going to make a coffee run. I'm just going downstairs so tell me what you want okay?"

"Earl grey with lemon," he replied lazily.

"Okay," Eren answered as he moved to get out of bed "I'm gonna get dressed and go."

Levi lifted his head long enough to try and drag him back to the bed as he tried to get up "5 more minutes....it's cold without you."

Fighting the urge to kiss his beautiful face stupid, Eren smiled kissing the back of the hand that securely help his own "If you're good and get out of bed while I'm gone I'll promise to reward you."

Arching a perfectly sculpted brow Levi craned his head "How?"

"Secret," he answered before detaching himself and pulling on a jacket. Zipping it up to his collarbones he waited to leave until Levi shuffled out of bed and over to Eren. At first he was a bit perplexed as he extended a hand to his cheek. In a span of just a moment Levi pushed up on his toes and kissed him. It'd happened so quickly he couldn't place it but then Levi was discarding his boxers and tossing them into the hallway as he went into the bathroom. Taking the difficulty to swallow as his sign to head out he did just that and exited their hotel room with the key in hand.

While exiting the room the door beside his was closing as well. Marco was standing at his side in a pair of olive sweatpants and grey pullover trying to shut the door as quietly as he possibly could. Unsure if he was trying to sneak away from Jean, or whoever lied inside, or if he was just going somewhere out of the necessity Eren felt the need to ask.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

Almost jumping out of his skin Marco turned with wide chocolate eyes "Jesus damn Christ, Eren! Ya scared the daggone bejesus outta me. If ya must know I'm makin' a run downstairs. What 'bout you?"

"Same thing," he replied while taking a slight satisfaction in startling him. "Wanna head down together?"

Marco eyed him suspiciously "Sure, but only if I get to ask ya somethin'."

"Okay," as they started to walk he paused "but only if I get to ask you something too."`

"Alright. Can ya tell me what the shit Jean drinks 'sides that nasty ass black coffee?" Marco asked, disgust curling his lip.

Eren couldn't help his laughter "Hahaha, well it's not often he likes other things than black coffee. In the air it helps keep us up so we rely on it a lot and you start to like the taste since it tastes an awful lot like not dying. Back on topic though, he likes white mochas with whipped cream and a little bit of chocolate sprinkles."

Puzzled by his response Marco stared owlishly "Are ya serious? He don't seem like the type."

"Haha, he doesn't seem like the type for _a lot_ of things," Eren mused "but I'm serious. He loves those things when he wants a sweet fix. Can I ask what Levi likes to do? Like...in his spare time?"

Taking a moment to think on the elevator Marco hummed "Hmm....L is a bit of a strange ranger. I know he likes listenin' to soft jazz and swing music when he's had a rough day. He loves to read but as strange as it is he likes bein' read to. But most of all he loves to jus' sleep. Regularly, he don't get near 'nuf sleep maybe 3 hours or 4 on a good night so jus' let him sleep a lil longer than normal. He'll 'preciate it.

"Wow. He normally sleeps a good 6 or 7 hours with me there. Although this morning he did seem particularly a _gainst_ getting out of bed."

"He's somethin' else but I'll tell ya what he also has jus' a lil sweet tooth at times. Brownies he loves, he can have things that got chocolate in 'em but he don't process milk chocolate too well so avoid that. What exactly ya plannin' for if I can ask?"

"Levi was really sluggish last night, fatigued, didn't have that usual spunk I've seen lately. I know after surfing it practically wiped him out then practice yesterday....he just seems spent so I wanted to do something to help him relax, make him feel better, ya know?"

"I getcha, that's real sweet and I reckon he'll love it," lowering his voice after ordering he smiled "but you wanna know what'll make him laugh like ya ain't never heard 'fore? Sing for him. He gets a kick outta it. I guess it's cause he's our singer and all but it jus' tickles him."

Eren nodded "Thanks Marco, I really appreciate it. In a show of my gratitude I'll tell you some interesting things about Jean. Secretly he loves fruity cocktails, especially the tropical ones. I don't think I need to tell you anything about his body but I'll venture a guess that you haven't found out he's actually extremely ticklish. Bottoms of his feet, under his arms, and god forbid the underneath of his knees. You might get kicked in the face but it's worth a laugh and most of all, he actually really likes you, I can see it when he looks at you so please, be easy on him, okay? You don't have to go back to being stuck for hours on end in the worlds tiniest area with him."

Marco paid for his drinks and smiled radiantly "Here's a secret for you too then, I like him too, rightfully more so than I initially thought. He's a good 'un so we'll see what happens. Enjoy your day with L, Eren and thanks." Eren gave him a smile and nod as he waited for his drinks to be made. Deciding on a small brownie as well he waited patiently and paid for his things before heading back up to the room. It had taken a little longer than he wanted it to but at least then Levi would be out of the shower by the time he got back.

At least he was half right. When he opened the door he was met with Levi being snuggled up to his side of the bed sound asleep. Sitting the cups down on their respective sides he crawled into bed on the side Levi normally occupied. For a moment he lied there just watching him, Marco had to have been right. He just seemed to damn dead to the world, or even like the weight of the world was crushing him when he woke. Sleeping so soundly....he almost didn't want to risk waking him. It took him several minutes before deciding that he should. Kissing the side of his neck caused him to stir, turning around to see Eren's turquoise eyes as his fluttered open.

Levi's arm wound it's way over his hip as he shifted "You're back?"

His voice seemed a bit strained so he kissed him and chuckled _"Duh._ I came back with hot tea and something sweet."

"Are you the something sweet cause that's lame," he mumbled "but can you let me sleep a little more?"

"Levi," he started a bit sternly before softening and cuddling him close "sleep as long as you want but remember your tea will get cold."

"Can I have 5 minutes? Please?" He pleaded, those blue eyes piercing his soul as he met his gaze.

Eren rolled his eyes playfully "Hmm, I guess so." As Levi closed his eyes and rolled over Eren spooned him and kept his chin on his shoulder. Everything about the moment they were sharing was telling him that what he wanted wasn't so bad at all. It was calming to lie there and hold him as he slept. Often Levi teased him and he found ways to push back but the moment the guards were dropped they were just them was the best. When he finally decided to get up he crawled out of bed he went to grab his tea before sitting back down in bed.

Finally sitting up Eren decided to grab his own drink and sip it as he watched Levi inspect the tiny brown bag on his table "You got me something...." he opened the bag and smiled "sweet. Who'd you run into?"

"Just a friend," he replied casually "a very southern, freckled, next door friend."

"Marco," Levi grumbled "oh well. Thank you, Eren, you're good to me."

Shrugging his shoulders as he got out of bed Eren moved to change into his pajamas "Well I just thought it would be nice since you liked them. I also learnt you can't have milk chocolate."

Levi nodded his head through his evident confusion "Mhmm, lactose is the sugar in milk and therefore present in a lot of milk chocolate. I'm more concerned as to why you're putting pajamas on."

"Because," he grinned as he hugged him "we're not leaving this hotel today. You're drained and you need to rest so I figured that we could make sure you have a nice day without doing too much. Netflix, hot tubs, whatever you want to do to relax."

"I knew you were sweet," Levi chuckled "when did you plan this?"

"Last night," he answered honestly "when you were in the shower."

Stretching out along the bed Levi locked his fingers behind his head "Alright, so you gonna ask for Netflix and chill? You better turn it on first." Eren grabbed the remote and turned it to Brooklyn 99 and sat back to laugh. His arm was casually thrown around his shoulders as the two began to get lost in the show. Hearing the way he laughed when something particularly tickled him was cute. It seemed every moment with Levi he could see something new and have a laugh at how sometimes Levi's laugh was something sweet and airy or something shallow and more akin to a wheeze.

While he was sitting there watching the way Levi's eyes seemed brighter, the way the lines around his lips creased when he smiled, or even the way his fingers twiddled when he was antsy. He could tell he wasn't much for watching television but it was nice to see him just take the moment and chill. During those few hours of watching television, it was then, he remembered what Marco had told him. Grabbing his phone he began to type in the band on Google and pull up some of the lyrics to their songs. He truly hated that he didn't really know any of their songs but he figured it he tried to copy Levi he might have a little more of a laugh.

Thumbing through the various songs of 4 different albums and a couple singles Eren began to read through songs. Some he recognized partially from hearing them performed the day before but one stuck out the most. He could recall some of the rhythm and the tempo of the song but the lyrics escaped him. Reading over them he began to remember the words but before he could even think of anything else Levi's voice caught him off guard.

"Are...are you _reading_ my songs?" Levi asked cautiously as he laid his head on his shoulder.

He smiled "Just wanted to do some investigating."

Levi's brows raised slightly "Why's that?"

"To make you laugh," he looked over and met his gaze "you have an _adorable_ laugh."

Blushing vividly Levi turned his face away "W-What?"

Clicking the video on the lyric page he began to sing Levi's song a little off pitch _"I gotta say something I've been thinking about. I can't wait to lay around with you and tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself."_

He didn't have to time to process as Levi cut in for the next piece _"It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies. Do you feel the same way too? If every single second could last that much longer would you hold me?"_

Levi grinned a wide toothy grin as they both began the chorus _"And kiss me again underneath the moonlight. You're more than a friend, oh I knew it from the first sight. Yeah. Hold me, feel my heart beat, put your arms around me, and kiss me again. And kiss me again."_

 _"I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to come this way and fall into my arms. And now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer,"_ Eren paused placing a hand to Levi's jaw, grinning as wide as his cheeks would allow.

A gaze unlike any other met his own as Levi continued _"I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you. Crack a smile, I just can't lose, at a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you,"_ falling behind the song he stopped and just breathed lowly "kiss me." Agreeing, Eren closed the short distance to his lips stealing them softly. Levi breathed shallowly, exhaled through his nose, and smiled just to be in time with the song _"Kiss me again."_ Unable to disobey Eren drug him back forcefully. Taking him by knotting a hand into his hair Eren drug him back down to the bed.

Climbing into Eren's lap Levi willingly continued their embrace. He'd had a bit of a surprise as Eren's tongue swept across his lip begging for an entrance Levi wasn't denying. Things had taken a turn for the sinfully delightful and Eren wasn't about to let him go. Well he was about to but he didn't want to. Levi was the first to break away staring down at him, breathless, as he excused himself quickly. Reaching out to grab him and pull him back, Eren grabbed for Levi only to be skirted as he went off to the bathroom. Hearing the door shut Eren let his head fall back to the pillows. Perhaps he'd been too rash? Had he pushed too far?

He felt like a complete idiot. Levi had been not so secretly into him with various come ons and flirtations yet when Eren decided to move back he refused to even continue a deepening kiss. The implication of the swelter between them was indescribable but something had gone wrong. Cursing and berating himself Eren grabbed a pillow stuffing it over his face before Levi came silently stepping into the room.

Levi's voice cut through the stagnant air "Eren....have you enjoyed the time you've spent with me?" This wasn't normal. His tone was unsure and shaky not like the normal Levi at all. Something was up and he didn't know if he should be scared or not.

Getting out of bed he moved over to him and hugged him softly "Of course I have."

"Then um....I know you had this relaxing day planned and that was fantastic and so sweet but, my manager called me earlier while you were out. Sub Rosa was asked to attend a movie premiere down the road later tonight. It's good for our publicity, for the tour you know? But I don't often go and we don't have to go if you don't want to but if you do--"

Cutting him off Eren kissed his forehead "Levi, you're rambling. I have _no_ idea how to act at something like that and I don't even know what to wear. I don't think I own anything to wear."

Staring up at him, rose tint across his cheeks Levi smiled "We don't have to go, Eren, if you don't want to."

"Are the other guys going?" Eren asked unsure if he truly wanted to go.

"Marco always likes to go, he's a whore for a red carpet, as for the others I don't know. We're a band though so either all of us have to show or none of us go. It'd be kinda weird if two us went so we try to always make sure we fully attend if we like," Levi answered with a slight roll of his eyes. At that point he didn't know if he should go because Levi wanted to go or not go because Levi didn't want to go. On top of all that he was pretty sure attending a giant movie premiere was going to be a horrendous idea. Cameras flashing, invasive questions, and hundreds of people staring at him didn't exactly sound like something he was ready for. The idea gave him a bit of anxiety.

Eren sighed shallowly and cupped Levi's cheek "Do you want to go?"

Levi shrugged "I dunno, that's why I was asking you."

"Well do you want to go? Are you going to be okay?" He asked softly, concerned for his wellbeing.

"I think I'll be okay if we go it's just a lot of standing, posing for photos, and talking to a few journalists. It's my job to promote us where I can," Levi explained casually.

"Okay," Eren paused, thinking he was really about to agree to be seen the spotlight "then let's go. It's not until later right?"

Grinning Levi stretched up and kissed him softly "Thank you. It doesn't start until 8 but we need to eat beforehand and go shopping. It's time to hit the drive. You need something to wear."

"The drive?" Eren inquired with a bit of confusion.

 _"Rodeo Drive,"_ Levi responded "in Beverly Hills? There are about 3 blocks that are the epicenter of fashion. Every high fashion label has a shop on the drive and it's time we get you something good to wear. Don't worry, Eren, I'll take good care of you. We've got about four hours to kill and 3 of it is probably going to be us figuring out what you're going to look best in." With no chance to respond Levi was thumbing through his own wardrobe deciding something to wear. Eren went to shower, pulling out a simple pair of black slacks and a white button down to dress in. Returning from his shower he saw that Levi was in a black suit with a lavender undershirt and ready to drag him out of the hotel room.

Securing a hand around his own Levi drug him out of the room and down to the lobby. Once inside their rental car they spent their time getting down to Rodeo Drive where Eren sat flabbergasted. Everything was so imposing from the prominence of the labels themselves to the sheer amount of people crowding the sidewalks to get into them. He could only imagine how much money Levi was going to spend on this little trip. It made him a bit uncomfortable. At first he'd been completely okay with the idea but now it was a little washy. He knew it would be like spending pocket change but it just felt so.....strange.

Versace, Dolce & Gabbona, Armani, Dior, and a multitude of places he never thought he'd be setting foot in he was dragged through. Levi bounced from shop to shop making him try on a variety of suits, vests, slacks, anything under the sun. When he'd walk out dressed in god only knew what Levi threw together for him Levi would stare at him, eyes narrowed, raking over him meticulously. He'd tell him to turn as he felt the heat of Levi's gaze across his body. Eventually they came to settle on one thing, and that was that Eren looked great in a suit.

Charcoal suit and a garnet shirt had finally been settled upon for Eren's attire and then it was time for Levi to do his own shopping. If he thought Levi Ackerman could not pull off flashy and blinding he was wrong. Sitting through him trying on several things, shaking his head no, and returning back to the drawing board was actually quite interesting. A metallic merlot suit with a high collared black undershirt, shining silver rolex on his left wrist, and his golden wedding band on his ring finger....Levi was certainly going to draw attention in the outfit he settled on. Though, the more he thought about it that was the point. Levi was the man wore a golden blazer on stage and various other ridiculous things no normal man could pull off, Marco wore bronze eyeliner and tight clothing, Ymir always wore a suit, and Hanji always wore leather with a dress. Their attire was carefully constructed to draw attention and it was fairly obvious they succeeded.

After Levi picked out his clothing and Eren's they were heading off to the hotel to get ready. Everything about what he was doing had felt strange. He'd never been so openly stared at or ever,....before meeting Levi, had his picture taken by complete strangers. What would he say when he got asked questions? What would Levi say? Would this whole thing turn into a scandal, a negative press for Levi and the band? It was all he could think about, how he might make Levi look bad in the public eye. He began to wonder if Jean was thinking the same thing. Earlier he'd seen Levi on his phone, probably messaging the other members, and he'd not said they weren't going so more than likely everyone was on board with the idea.

It hadn't taken him very long to get ready but Levi preened for just a hint longer. Most eyes were going to be on him so it was no wonder why it took him so long. When he walked out Eren had to just shake his head. Never in his life would he have imagined he'd be attending a movie premier with his rockstar husband who wore metallic suits and still somehow managed to look incredible. Levi stared him up and down, slowly examining each inch of him as if to commit to memory. Extending a hand Eren offered his out but Levi noticed one small problem. Grabbing his left hand he took his ring from his middle finger and slid it onto his ring finger with a grin.

Of course. Levi was making sure he was wearing it as it had been so intended as he wore his own. It was something so simple but Eren smiled and took hold of his waist as they headed out the door. Meeting everyone in the lobby he was blown away by their dress. Speaking of dresses Krista was in a violet halter dress stretching to just above her ankles with a pair of black strappy heels going around her ankles while Ymir was, as always in a suit, matching her date with a black undershirt and sparkling purple tie. Petra was in a floor length, emerald, strapless, gown paired with a silver clutch and peeptoe pumps while Hanji was in an shamrock dress shirt, slacks, a leather jacket, and a pair of heels. Last but not least Marco was standing in an open chested, magenta shirt and a pair of black jeans with a black blazer tossed over his shoulder and Jean was matching, though didn't look entirely enthused, with a black and pink pinstriped tie atop a an open, black shirt and the worlds tightest pink jeans that looked like they came from Marco's closet.

All of them together was one hell of a sight. They were sure to catch some attention in their strange attire but they were celebrities and could probably get away with wearing whatever they wanted. Being inside a limousine wasn't expected though it probably should have been and the champagne on the way should have been as well. The eight of them were drinking and enjoying their drive until Petra sat down her flute and began to speak.

"Okay, guys, we dropped all the shit the other day and so I'm gonna drop it here. This premiere is going to be a clusterfuck. People are going to try to be in your face and ask you anything and everything they can. If that doesn't work some might insult you just to get a reaction out of you. Cameras are going to be on you, people are going to be screaming, and most of all everyone is going to be beside someone they care about. If you get anxious L has a stash of Ativan in his pocket, he'll give ya one to take the edge off."

Levi sent her a glare "I have slight anxiety at these events, Petra, it's not like I just carry it around for shits and giggles."

Eren was about to ask but Levi squeezed his hand reassuringly while Hanji spoke up "We're going to get bombarded by journalists since our tour starts on Saturday. Most of us break up the questions take some pressure off each other. If any of you can't handle being in the spotlight we'll take you inside, just tell us, we can't read your minds. We're pulling up now so Petra and I will go first out and then just follow down the line alright? Have fun guys and if we get separated we'll have a meet up in the theater." The limousine came to a stop and the roar of the crowd awaiting them began to screech through the windows. Petra and Hanji took a deep breathe before the door was opened and the screams pierced through the air.

Two by two everyone began to slide out and get to their feet. Eren's mind whirled as he'd greatly underestimated the blinding flashes and the deafening howls from fans. As Hanji and Petra led the way Levi glanced up to Eren with a smile and squeeze of his hand. Trailing along the walkway the eight of them slowly made their way around to a wall of journalist and photographers. Having no idea how to pose for the photo Eren smiled just slightly as Levi beamed radiantly wearing his entertainer's persona just as he wore the suit. Shouts of their names were sounding through the crowd and they were stopped just before entering the theater.

"So, Marco," one reporter addressed "what's with the matching outfits today?"

Presenting with his award winning smile he pulled Jean closer to his side "Ah, well, we thought it might jus' be a lil bit o' fun s'all."

Then the attention shifted to Levi "Levi! There are rumors floating around the spheres that you're married! Are they true?! Or is the wedding band a fake?"

Lifting Eren's hand with a salacious smile "I very well indeed might be, hmm, Eren?"

Unsure of how to act all Eren did was shrug "Maybe."

Questions shot towards Eren and he ignored most aside from one "I'm here to support Levi at the first stop of his tour."

"The first stop of the North American tour is this Saturday?" One reporter asked.

Ymir nodded "Indeed. We'll be performin' at the Staples Center. If you'll excuse me, my date and I need to be headin' inside now, thank you." She lowered her head as she escorted Krista inside the theater. Questions then were fielded to Hanji for only but a second before it was Levi being mobbed by reporters.

"So, Levi, are you and the band ready for the tour?"

"Certainly, we're very much looking forward to having some fun Saturday night."

"Who's your date this evening? It looks like you're having some fun now!" His eyes shifted to Eren, squeezing his hand softly. Feeling the tension in his hand Eren could tell he was not handling the pressure of being in the public eye for so long very well. Putting on his entertainer persona was helping and he knew Levi would continue to fake it if he had to.

Eren cleared his throat "My name is Eren, I'm sure that's all you need to know, I'm not very important."

"Nonsense!" One reporter shouted "You're wearing Levi's ring on your wedding finger! Levi are you married to this man?!"

Levi's posture stiffened at the question "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, or maybe it's all in good fun."

Eren had enough and flatly responded "I believe that's enough questions. Levi and I would like to get inside now, thank you for your time." Firm hand at his hip he leaned down to whisper "You okay?"

Levi nodded and reached a hand to his cheek "I'm perfectly fine, thank you, let's get to our seats." It seemed the cameras shuttered a mile a minute to get a decent photo of the action as Eren turned his cheek to just kiss the palm of his hand before taking it and heading into the theater. Marco and Jean were right behind them as Hanji and Petra claimed the remaining questions. Once all were inside Petra nudged Eren in the ribs playfully, winking a golden eye before they all found their seats and Dr. Strange began to play.

During the movie Levi's hand was firmly in his own never once faltering. At times he jumped when the music suddenly increased it's volume but he thought it to be rather cute. Other times he looked over to see Levi focusing on him instead of the movie so he'd just roll his eyes and turn back to the massive screen. Bright lights repeatedly flickering, almost to a seizure inducing level, kept the room bright at some areas giving him a perfect view of Levi's face. Illuminated to just a degree to see the minute traces of intrigue, surprise, fear, compassion in his face Eren had just as much fun watching him as he had the movie.

When it was over thankfully so was Marco and Jean's makeout session behind them. The twins decided to stay out a bit longer, perhaps enjoy the scene and mingle a bit to get the increase of publicity, but the foursome of Levi, Eren, Hanji, and Petra decided to call it a night. Without having eaten beforehand like Levi had insisted the four decided to catch a later dinner inside the hotel's restaurant and enjoy some polite conversation. It was nice being out with them Eren decided. Petra was kind though certainly had a deviousness to her that you'd miss upon first glance. Hanji was insane in the best of ways and being with Levi meant already having a good evening.

Heading their separate ways after dinner Levi and Eren went up to the room to relax and head to bed. For all he knew Levi was ready to drop dead from all the excitement the last couple days had held. His body was probably weary and tomorrow he definitely needed to rest after having to practice again. Once inside he was about to open his mouth to suggest something along the very lines of the thought but no words sounded. No words could sound as Levi shoved him against the door, his lips stolen in a feverish frenzy.

Levi's hands were crawling up his sides almost as if he was itching to rip the shirt off his skin. In a moment he was confused, trying to ascertain just what it was that had driven Levi to the sudden onslaught, but in the next he was kissing him back and switching their positions. Having thrown him beneath him by his lapels Eren broke the contact and looked down to meet Levi's eyes. At first he mistook something glittering in them for desire but instead he knew it to be a far more primal instinct than something as simple as desire. Giving him another kiss, one sweet and chaste, he sighed and pushed away.

Knowing himself to get nowhere Levi rolled his eyes and headed over to the closet where he began to disrobe. Following suit Eren began to hang up his new blazer and unbuttoned his dress shirt to hang it up as well. Shifting his gaze, Levi had his bare back turned to Eren, the gryphon staring back at him. There was something gnawing at him, something he needed to know, and so he silently crept to Levi. Resting his chin atop his shoulder he pulled his back to his chest.

"Hey," he whispered against Levi's ear "it's not that I'm complaining but what was that kiss for?"

Levi struggled in his grasp " _Nothing,_ Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Kiss Me Again by We Are The In Crowd


	10. The Best Desicions

Not satisfied with his answer Eren padded up his spine to secure his hand at his neck "I'm going to ask you again Levi and I really want you to try to tell me the truth. What was that kiss for?"

As Eren gravelly whispered against his throat Levi shook "I just...I thought you being protective over me was sweet. I just wanted to show you that I appreciated it."

"Is that all?" Eren asked softly.

"Yes," Levi responded.

Tightening his hold, lips brushing his skin Eren whispered "Are you _sure?"_

Levi almost squeaked "No."

"Then what?" Eren hummed.

"I--I, Eren," Levi stammered sharply "the way you kissed me this morning....I wanted to make it up to you for jumping out of bed so quickly."

Liking the sound of that Eren had to ask _"How?"_

"Do you really need to ask?"

"No but I wanna hear you _say_ it."

"Eren...."

"Levi..."

Caving beneath the direction Levi sighed "Fine, I don't really know what I was going to do, probably just whatever you'd let me get away with. At the least blowing you seemed like a good idea."

Eren laughed lowly "Well, I can't say I would have allowed that."

"Why not?" Levi asked, far more interested in the answer than he thought he should have been.

Finding it in himself to tease Levi a bit he jerked him closer, tightening his hold, and whispered so satiny against his ear "Because earlier I wanted to give up everything I've been holding back and have a nice roll in the sheets with you for more than a blow job."

Body stiffening, Levi's voice came confused from his lips "Y-You wanted to sleep with me?"

"Of course," Eren responded instantly.

Levi slipped his hand back to grab Eren's waistband "Then why don't you _right now?"_

Puzzled, taken off guard he stammered "W-What?"

 _"You heard me,"_ he growled.

"Yeah," Eren scoffed "but should I have?"

"Only if you're serious about this," Levi rumbled. Already having decided that it was what he wanted, that he was truly serious about pursuing Levi to the best of his abilities, he pressed his lips to the crook of his neck as he forced Levi to turn his head. Taking charge of the situation he clamped his teeth around the muscle hearing Levi's surprised gasp of air as he did so. Reveling in the sound Eren slid his free hand around to the front of his hips, popping the button of his slacks swiftly before thumbing the band of his boxers beneath them.

Mouthing as his throat he kissed up to his ear "Tell me, Levi, did I discover anything important last time? Like how your skin pricks at just the slide of my hand."

Whimpering as his fingers delved just beneath the elastic at his hips Levi shook his head "Mmm, I don't know, but I remember you've got a _filthy_ fucking mouth and I _loved_ it."

"Not a shock you love my mouth, Levi," he chuckled before slinging him to the bed "but I suppose I can find a better use for it than talking." As he crawled over him, Levi slid back on the bed weaving his fingers into Eren's hair as he mouthed at his throat. Hand roaming Levi's torso Eren coiled his fingers around his hip using it to pull him closer as he rocked his hips delivering a desirable source of friction for the both of them. Levi's back arched off the bed craving the silken touch of Eren's body against his own as he continued to leave a map of bruised skin in the wake of his scorching kiss.

Breaching the waistband of his slacks, Eren's fingers tugged at the material tugging them off Levi's body as he raised his hips to assist. Leaning back against the bed he gave Eren a salacious grin churning the hunger in the pit of his stomach. His overwhelming urge to have Levi right then and there was clawing desperately at him. Staring down at the flushed, alabaster figure beneath him with stunted breathing and feral eyes sent a shiver down the length of his spine. Before he could make the next move Levi lifted his foot to the inseam of his slacks, wide grin splitting his lips.

Clenching his jaw at the pressure on the rapidly constricting area Eren tried his hardest to conceal a moan in the back of his throat. Levi was teasing him just so softly, just enough to entice him to force his actions. Sober he was too wise to the act to give so he grabbed the ankle of the foot at his inseam and yanked. Pulling him down the bed to where he could nip sharply at his lower lip in warning of his tricks. Levi didn't seem to be too worried as Eren hovered over his body beginning the treck to mark down his body. Lips marking down his alabaster skin, humid breath, and the ghosting feeling of his fingertips up his thighs Levi's body trembled. Beneath Eren's touch he was weak, he was too quickly surrendering complete control.

Eren's lips teased his chest, tongue swirling over his the rising flesh of his nipple before biting to elicit an unbridled moan. How sweet was that music. Sure he loved hearing Levi sing but what he knew he was about to love more was Levi's body singing his praises. He knew Marco said to be a bit rough so he made sure he was. Securing his teeth around each piece of tender flesh at his throat, his thighs, even leaving a sharp nip to his sculpted stomach, he was sure hear more mewls and strangled moans from Levi's throat. With the need to hear more Eren nuzzled against his inner thigh, kissing up until he took the band of his boxers in his teeth to snap it against his skin.

Releasing the band he mouthed at his boxers, his breath weaving between the fibers, his lips just so close had Levi's toes curling. He could feel the tension rise in Levi's body the closer he got to letting him experience the pleasure he was sure to soon deliver. Pawing at him through the boxers Eren slid up his body, feeling his erection strain against the confines as he kneaded his fingers. Levi chest heaved with the labor of breathing as he fought the rush to whine at the teasing touch. Seeking to prevent himself from making such a pathetic sound he searched out Eren's mouth and tossed his arms around his neck to keep him flush to his body.

Deciding to give him the moment Eren settled atop Levi, chest to chest, bracing himself with hand by his head. Removing his hand from his groin Eren settled on keeping the free hand to Levi's jaw. His mouth was sloppy and frantic in it's movement against him, already aching for him. Levi had been wanting to sleep with him for days and the feeling was mutual so he gave. Sharing in the debauched, hazy connection of lips Eren had already lost himself. Rolling his hips to accrue a friction he began to realize just how much he needed out of his own pants.

Great minds think alike and so Levi's ankle wrapped around Eren's as he managed to roll him over and onto his back. Staring up into those eyes he knew that he was definitely about to receive something but what he didn't know. Fingers crawling hastily up his skin Levi's pale fingers rushed over his tanned skin as he sat in his lap. Unable to keep from touching Levi himself he sat up and met his lips with fervor. Hand at the back of his neck keeping him in place he rushed to meet his lips. Levi muffled a moan into their his as his free hand rolled down his back to grab his ass, squeezing just the slightest bit.

Allowing it for a but a moment, Levi then shoved him back to the bed with force and grabbed his waist band. Deftly unbuttoning the slacks on his hips he then scooted back to take the zipper in his teeth and make a show of it. Nipping at his hip before yanking them off, Levi took his time to use it as another method of teasing Eren liked he'd done to him. Enough, however, was certainly enough. Once he too was in his nothing but his underwear he sat up on his shins and fisted a hand in Levi's hair forcefully dragging him to his lips. A shrill squeak sounded from his lips as he met Eren's fiery desire.

Pinning him then effectively beneath him Eren quickly mouthed down his body until he hastily ripped away Levi's boxers. Leaving him exposed and released Levi groaned in satisfaction. Eren then went to coiling his fingers around Levi's cock giving an experimental stroke watching as his hips bucked into the touch. How desperate for touch was he? Deciding to find out he abandoned his dick, moving to grip his hips and littering his hips with gentle kisses and letting himself let out a small moan of "Levi."

Whimpering beneath the touch Levi reached down to fist a hand into Eren's hair " _Hnng._..Eren I swear to whatever you find holy.."

Looking up with lust tinted eyes Eren raised a brow "I'm sorry, Leevviii, is there something you want?"

At the charming lull Eren said his name Levi groaned _"Erreenn!_ Would you please just hurry? I want you. Now."

"The rockstar begging for attention, that's unusual but I'm glad it's me that gets to hear it," Eren replied languidly "but you know I do need a thing or two to give you what you want."

"God, Eren, check my fucking suitcase," Levi whined as he was abandoned on the bed. Cold and exposed he writhed in place while Eren moved off the bed to search around the closet where his suitcase was thrown to the farthest reach. Of course Levi hadn't exactly been so clear about which part of the suitcase he needed to looking in but he discovered it upon his second try and returned to the bed with a thin bottle of lubricant and a condom. Levi sighed and gave him no choice before he pulled him down to lock lips. During their embrace Eren hummed contentedly but broke away first to litter kisses down his skin.

At the pop on the lubricant bottle Levi's eyes screwed shut, leaning his head back against the pillows. Eren firstly wrapped his fingers around Levi's shaft to give a few strokes before coating his fingers in the gel substance. Circling his entrance he plunged a slick digit into him before securing his lips around the head of his cock. Back arching off the bed as an arduous moan tumbled from his lips, Levi pushed against the digit moving inside him. Thrusting his hips back onto the intrusive finger Levi was acting impatiently. It gave Eren an ego boost to see him writhing in pleasure beneath him as he soon added another digit softening and widening the muscular walls.

Spreading and scissoring inside him the fingers began to inch closer to his prostate. Tongue lapping lazily up his length, twirling around before gently sucking on the head and swallowing his entire length, Eren was masterfully reducing Levi to a series of incoherent babbles and poorly uttered praises. He was coming apart at the seams and he'd barely begun. Upon entering the third exploring finger into him he drove into Levi's prostate sending his hips bucking and his fingers clawed at the sheets.

 _"Oh Erennn!~~"_ He moaned loudly reaching down for his hair. That moan dissolved every lingering ounce of Eren's control driving his mind to climb out of his boxers. Levi opened his eyes as he was abandoned to watch the erotic sight of him sling off the hunter green boxers and rip open the condom wrapper. After sliding on the latex he made a few strokes around himself applying more lubricant before leaning over Levi with a devil's smirk. Kissing him deeply Levi tossed a leg over his hip and gave him a slight nod as he began the slow push into his body.

Hissing at the tight heat he entered Eren gave Levi a moment to adjust before he gave a slight thrust of his hips. Levi bit down on his lower lip, a low moan tumbling from him, as the fingers at Eren's shoulders drug across them curling his flesh beneath his nails. Eren responded in kind as the low moan exited his lips from the pain tinged pleasure. Beginning a steady rhythm of his hips Eren thrust into Levi taking his breath on each push.

 _"Mmm, harder daddy,"_ Levi moaned locking eyes with Eren as if testing the reaction "show me what it means to be yours."

Turquoise eyes widened before he thrust harder, nipping at Levi's earlobe"What was that, _kitten?_ You have a daddy kink?"

At the pet name Levi's body quaked "Fuck me harder, daddy! Make me yours."

"You don't get a say in how daddy fucks you," Eren growled, biting down at his neck.

Levi whined "Yes, sir." The authority that came with Levi's kink was a bit fun to toy with. He could understand how someone who was in charge of everything all the time, had the weight of the world on his shoulders, would want to relinquish that control in the bedroom. Giving into the demand he played his part and dug his fingers into Levi's hips dragging him forcefully back into each thrust. The rough scratching, practically digging trenches in his back, was nice until he began to hit the same places with each rake.

Seizing his wrists and pulling them over his head Eren warned "I don't want to bleed. Keep your claws away from my shoulders, kitten."

Body wiggling beneath him Levi panted "Yes, daddy." When he released Levi's hands they immediately went to his chest. Raking down his chest as he thrust into him harder Eren hissed and found his lips. Everything he had left he sank into the disoriented, euphoric kiss as Eren reached between them to pump Levi's cock in tandem with his thrusts. Panting as they broke their kiss, the two were reaching their climax to which Levi hit first when Eren pulled his hair and nibbled at his earlobe. Coming with Eren's name on his lips he was pushed to his own, groaning a strangled string of curses and Levi's name.

Ignoring the smear of bodily fluids Eren bent down to kiss Levi, softly framing his jaw as he deepened the kiss. Levi allowed the action hastily kissing him in return before he opened his eyes and smiled softly. After giving himself a moment to regain his breath he crawled off the bed and moved to grab a towel from earlier, one they wouldn't mind dirtying again. Tying and discarding the condom he returned to the bed with a towel to clean up their created mess. Appreciating the wipe down Levi grabbed him and pulled him back to the bed.

"Call me that again," Levi whispered as Eren held him against his chest "please."

"You like being called kitten?" Eren asked with a kiss to his shoulder.

"A bit," came the answer in the dimly lit room "or maybe just any pet name from you."

Rolling out of bed he extended a hand to Levi "Well, I think we're both pretty gross. Cats may not like water but what do you say to a lazy shower with me, kitten?" Levi smiled far more radiantly than he'd ever seen him, even on stage, this smile was so much more than anything else. Whatever he'd done to deserve it he didn't know but he never wanted to see that smile stop. In order to preserve it he did just as he said he would. Their shower was lazy with only the purpose of cleaning themselves before they got out, energy spent, and collapsed into bed.

Left hand seizing Eren's Levi lifted their joined hands and smiled at him with that ice cap melting smile "I'm sorry I married you drunk."

"Hmm, I'm not," Eren scoffed and laid over on Levi's chest raking his fingers through his hair "I'm not sorry."

Taken off guard Levi glanced sideways over at him "Why? What's changed?"

"Nothing much has changed, I still don't want to be married to you," Eren answered wearily "but I don't regret it. It's not something I think I have to see as a drunken mistake that I'll regret. You know sometimes the best ideas are the ones we don't understand."

Levi shot him that beautiful smile and could only kiss him "I don't regret it either."

"God I love that smile," Eren said under his breath as he shut off the light "but I uh, I think we should get some sleep huh?"

Taking hold on his hand around his hip as he turned he agreed through a masked yawn "I think so too." As he lay there, naked, entangled with Levi no longer with inhibition nor care he began to realize the feeling swirling through him. It was unable to misplace. A hunger like no other had crawled through his body when he looked at Levi writhing in pleasure, when he'd called out to him in the torrid throes of ecstasy so sweetly, a surge of nothing but the indescribable need to possess him ran through his veins. Eren knew, understood himself, when he needed to have Levi and he wanted to have him. Levi made him comfortable, let him have a bit of fun, and most of all the look in his eyes that glimmered so brightly when he noticed Eren looking back: that was incredible.

Watching the way he'd been so happy, smiled so genuinely, wanted him to share in the things he loved.....everything about Levi Ackerman was astounding. In his arms lie a man who liked him genuinely, who had bared more to him than his physical body. He'd been shown a world unlike any other with a man unlike any he'd ever met and yet he found it relaxing, familiar, warm, exciting, thrilling, and a complete mystery wrapped in a neat little bow. What lied behind the door he didn't know, but he wanted to, every inch of him wanted to know what lied in Levi's world for him. Did the chance of something more even wait for him? No matter......he decided that if it didn't he'd play his hand until it did after all the best ideas are the ones that didn't always make sense.

Come morning he woke to an empty bed once again. At 11am it was a bit odd but he discovered that he'd once again been left a note. Considerate that man even though he'd clearly had other places to be. Picking up the note as he rolled over to Levi's side of the bed he began to read:

_Eren,_

_Practice began early this morning around 7am. I'll be back around noon. Wait for me. I have something nice for you._

_~XO_  
Levi

His signature had changed. Was he being gushy now? It was a bit interesting to see as Levi hadn't initially stricken him as a man to be overly emotional or even fond of showing emotion. At first he'd looked stoic, cold even, but now he knew that to be the exact opposite case. Levi was quite a sour little enigma but at the center was a sweet, taffy-like center. He'd gotten to taste the heaven that was past that prickly outer shell and he wanted to stay there. Residing there meant hoping that whatever gift Levi had for him was something else meant to exhibit some other part of it.

An hour to kill before Levi came back. That meant there was something he should do. Removing his phone he began to text his next door neighbor.

  
  


There it was now...out in the open serving to make him feel vulnerable and exposed. Just because he'd resolved himself to do what was necessary didn't mean that it didn't also serve to make himself feel powerless. There was no way to ensure that Levi would break their agreement, he hadn't said anything about wanting to do both. All he could do now was exactly what Jean told him. He had to tell Levi he liked him, for him, not for anything else but he also had to tell him that he wanted his papers signed. The performance was tomorrow night and so before he asked to have those papers signed, that might sever all their ties, he wanted them to have their day of relaxation.

Once he had things figured out in his mind, Eren grabbed a pair of boxers and headed to shower. When he returned he walked out to see a guest stripping down to his skivvies. Trying as silently as he could Eren stepped up behind Levi, wrapping his arms down around his hips and swaying back and forth a bit. He earned himself a bit of an airy laugh.

"Hahaha, Eren!" Levi laughed when Eren kissed at his cheek repeatedly.

"What?" He asked sarcastically as he turned Levi around in his arms "How was practice, kitten?"

Levi sighed through a wide smirk "Work. I'm pretty tired and my throat is kinda scratchy."

Kissing him again sweetly Eren offered his mind "Then why don't we relax today? There's a nice hot tub downstairs we could have a lounge in after you clean the sweat off your skin."

"Sounds good to me," he answered before pausing "you know you could _join_ me?" If it wasn't obvious that he'd just gotten out he was confused. At first he'd assumed he'd meant the hot tub but Eren had said that "we could have a lounge in" so of course that was implied. Until he caught the tone in his voice he hadn't understood.

Eren quirked a brow and stared at him momentarily "I am fresh out but I think a nice lazy shower will be good for you. Let's go." He took his hand and led him to the shower where the two finished disrobing. After a moment of making sure the water heated he ushered Levi into the shower first only following once he'd sufficiently dampened his skin. Sliding around his slick skin Eren grabbed the shampoo and began to lather it through his hair as he leaned back against his chest, almost limp, relaxing into the action. He enjoyed pampering Levi and watching as he so happily delighted in his any and every touch.

Leaning back to let Eren wash the foam out of his hair, Levi gave a pleased a sigh. Massaging his scalp gently he took his time to clear his raven hair of suds before Levi turned around to kiss his collarbone. Fingers playing at his hips, following the jut of his muscle Levi pushed him against the wall.

"That hot tub might feel better if I'm just exhausted, if I have a bit of _fun_ first," Levi purred deviously as he began to slither his hand down his stomach.

Brows creasing with concern Eren clucked his tongue "Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't be trying to rouse me. Your body and voice may not take it well."

"Oh I can _take it_ just fine," Levi answered with a pout as he pushed flush to Eren's chest fingers securing around his cock "or do you just not _want_ me?" Stabbing at his chest, Eren recoiled at those words. How could he not want him? His hand came up before he could stop it. Eren's hand reached to Levi's jaw thumb and index finger just beneath each side as he held his throat and twisted their positions. Watching the arousal streak like lightening through his eyes Eren stared down at Levi as he smiled so brightly, obviously having gotten what he wanted from him.

Dipping his lips to Levi's ear as water pelted his back he whispered smugly "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, our neighbors may hear who your daddy is again, kitten."

"Let them hear," Levi purred as his hands slid down his body "maybe they'll hear how it's really done. I told you that I had a gift for you so, let me give it you before _you_ give it to _me,_ hmm? C'mon Eren...." pushing against his hold Levi stretched up "don't you wanna _fuck_ me? Didn't you enjoy my body last night? Wouldn't you like to see my on my knees for you, taking your cock in my mouth, to the hilt?"

"Such a _filthy_ mouth," Eren growled as he shoved him back to the wall "but while I'd love to take you right here, slam into you in this shower, we have nothing at our disposal. If you really want to give me something, let me do what I want."

"Yes, daddy," Levi grinned as he watched the words churn Eren's desire. Shutting off the water, having no need to finish the shower, he grabbed Levi's wrist and tugged him out of the shower. Back in the bedroom he slung him easily to the bed. Wet skin glistening with invitation, Eren had to wait before he could have his treat as he needed to make a pit stop at the closet. Returning to the bed with a condom he tossed it to the head of the bed and picked up the bottle of lubricant from their previous amorous activities. Eyes a bit confused Levi craned his head, curious until Eren lied on the bed and patted his thighs.

Moving to take his place in his lap Levi climbed atop Eren as he sat up to mouth at his throat "You wanted to suck me off with that pretty little mouth then go ahead and face the footboard."

Fingers knotting in his hair Levi moaned "Are you suggesting what I believe you are?"

"What did I say last night?" Eren spoke through nipping at his skin "Do you get a say in how daddy fucks you?"

"No," Levi gasped as Eren settled into his role.

Eren placed a thumb and forefinger beneath Levi's chin as he moved back, eyes darkened with lust "Will you do as I ask?"

"Of course," Levi answered softly.

Pleased Eren kissed him gingerly before nipping at his bottom lip "Good boy, now do as I ask." Levi whined at the lack of connection as he shifted directions, turning his back to Eren. Hand sliding down that bared inked expanse of decadence Eren moved diagonally from his right shoulder to his left hip before both hands had taken a hold on his hips and urged him back. On his knees, Levi was exposed and in a vulnerable position but nonetheless found no care as he kissed Eren's stomach, raking his hands over his hips, and caressing his thighs. Leaving a series of kisses against his cock he began to feel Eren twitch, already excited at the near thought of Levi's lips on him.

Greedily pawing, squeezing his ass Eren placed a kiss at the base of his spine feeling him quake and falter in his own ministrations. For a moment he had to give pause as Levi began stroking him until fully erect, taking him quickly in his mouth. A low moan fell from his open mouth as Levi continued to bob his head, taking his length at various increments, sucking gently as his hand firmly, stroke what he wasn't swallowing. The way Levi was quickly able to reduce him to putty in his hands was mesmerizing but it was his turn then to provide a similar service.

"Mmm, that feels **amazing** kitten," Eren rasped "you're doing so well. I think I'm going to make you feel even better. Would you like that?"

Levi lapped sloppily up his shaft "Yes, daddy." Once again Levi swallowed him to the hilt, almost taking his coherence with him. Popping the cap of the lubricant he coated his fingers liberally and firmly held Levi in place as he circled his entrance in warning. When Levi suspected he was about to enter him he reached between them to stroke his cock, smearing the excreted pre-come from the head down his shaft. As he heard the whimper exit his lips he plunged his finger into him taking his breath in succession. Thrusting into him at an agonizing pace he pressed a kiss to his skin.

"Does it feel good **here?"** Eren asked as he rubbed against the muscular wall, pushing against it as he thrust a second finger into him.

 _"Ahh!~~ Yes, daddy! More!"_ He begged as he ceased his actions, almost falling flush to his stomach.

Eren shook his head, thrusting the digits into him harder before splaying from one another "Tsk, tsk, I don't remember saying you could stop. Isn't fair we both experience pleasure? You do well and I'll reward you." He only nodded in response as Eren continued to prepare him, caressing his inner walls as his fingers curled, thrust, and twisted searching for his prostate. Levi's actions were sloppy as Eren drove him past coherence, licking hastily up his length, sucking and swallowing him at quick increments. When Eren finally drove a third finger into his prostate Levi's body shook violently, a delicious, strangled moan fell from his mouth, and his fingers clawed at his hips.

Withdrawing his fingers from Levi he grabbed his thigh and carefully lifted it over his head as Levi turned to his back. Eyes swirling with an untamed, carnal lust he'd looked up at him and quickly tired to drag him to his lips. Jerking back before he could, Eren grabbed the condom wrapper, lubricant and climbed off the bed. Turning his head over his shoulder he curled a beckoning finger to him, telling him to stand in front of him as he dropped his things to the desk. Levi obeyed, making a show of crawling across the bed on all fours like the fiery temptress he was, before jumping down to stand in front of him, hands across his broader chest.

Tilting his jaw up Eren kissed him deeply, tongue moving past his lips as he gave the opening readily. Smoldering heat in their kiss, laden lust lingering on Levi's tongue as he pulled away....how delectable was his kiss.

Eren smiled kissing his forehead "You've been a good boy, kitten, it's time for your reward." Leading him over to the window, 27 stories above downtown Los Angeles, he yanked the curtains back and gripped Levi's throat from behind as he so liked before whispering "Brace your hands on the glass and bend your back."

"Yes, daddy," he whined with excitement, secretly thrilled how well Eren treated him as he bent to an almost 90 degree angle. Slipping his hand down Levi's back he moved grope his ass earning a low hum. He loved that little rumble in the back of Levi's throat as he hummed, it was so melodic and soft. His own music that now only Eren, and perhaps the neighbors, may hear. As he slid his cock between his thighs he leaned over to bite at Levi's throat, leaving a mark of bruised flesh as he tugged the sensitive, already magenta, skin in his teeth. Levi let out another mewl as he rocked his hips, teasing him with what he was about to receive.

"Oh is this not what you wanted? You don't like this gift?" He cooed as he thrust his hips garnering pleasing friction from the action.

Levi shook his head "No, I want you inside me," he turned his head over his shoulder, lip low, eyes enlarged "I want your cock inside me, ramming into me, making me scream. Won't you please give it to me, daddy?"

Words zinging straight to his dick Eren growled as he stole a kiss "For you, kitten? I'll give you anything and everything." Grabbing the condom from the desk he ripped it open and slung the package remains to floor before slowly sliding the latex over himself. After stoking on a layer of lubricant he kissed Levi's shoulder tenderly, a gentle reminder of his own, before pushing into his body. Once sheathed inside him completely Eren reached up to knot his fingers into his hair as another went to his hip. Dragging him back into each hard thrust of his hips as he began a hard pace, Eren made sure Marco knew who the real "daddy" was in their group.

Sure, at first it had been a little weird but oddly enough it was not the first encounter he'd had with a daddy kink. Hearing it screamed over and over as he thrust into him weakened his control as the minutes pased. Having power over a man like Levi Ackerman came with a power all it's own, as he weakened his voice he showed his trust. Sweat pouring down their bodies, slick sounds of skin colliding and heavy panting filling the air, the scent of sex heavily lingering, everything about their bodies when they came together was a transcending experience. He never wanted it to end but he was so close.

He hummed as he leaned down, to his neck "Does it feel good, kitten? How's my cock feel inside you?"

Erratic and hard his thrusts drove Levi to the brink _"So good!~~ Oh god! Hah!~~"_

Biting down to his shoulder as he lowered the hand on his hip to pump his cock in tandem to his faltering rhythm Eren whispered "You've been such a good boy, Levi, taking me like you're made for it, but now you need to come for me. Come for daddy, kitten." With another thrust and hard bite at his shoulder Levi's hips stuttered as they pushed back. Eren increased his broken rhythm fucking Levi through his orgasm as he came over his hand splattering the window in milky liquid. Not soon after Eren achieved his own explosive orgasm doing everything he could to keep Levi's weak knees from buckling as he did so.

Pulling out and quickly sweeping Levi off his feet he carried him to the bed. His knees were not going to hold out for much longer and he'd known it so the best course of action was to get him to the bed. Before leaving him to clean up he kissed his forehead and the tip of his nose, cupping his cheek gently. Rushing off he made a quick clean of everything though he was still finding it hard to breathe. After he returned he cleaned Levi off with a smirk though he'd insisted he could do it himself, then Levi's cum had been cleaned from the window along with his handprints. They'd definitely made a mess but they'd both been one together and it was something Eren wanted to repeat over and over.

When he finally laid back down in bed Levi gave him a bright smile "You know....I think you're starting to _really_ like my kink."

"Eh, it's not my first encounter with it though I definitely prefer it this time," Eren admitted "besides, if you want to give me an authority over you, to pamper you, to let you not have to fill the role you do daily then like I said, I'll give you anything and everything...."he paused before continuing "because I like you."

Levi appeared a bit shocked as he blinked owlishly before tossing himself to Eren's sweaty chest "I appreciate that. I'm not something everyone can roll with."

"I don't mind it. Plus we're amazing together, _you're_ amazing," Eren boasted pushing back Levi's hair.

"Yeah we are aren't we. I think I'm pretty great in bed but I know you are," Levi grinned "cause I haven't done that in a while."

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

Meeting his gaze Levi answered "Immediately brought up my kink. I have a few you know....but that one is one of the big ones. The other one has a lot to do with hands."

"You like being choked don't you?" Eren blurted before recanting "Maybe not even choked just someone to have their hands on your neck with a little force restrict your breathing just a hint, you like a fight, you like struggling back against someone and I'm betting it's because you got told no a lot as a child and you love to argue. You view the bedroom almost like a battlefield, rolling over, being submissive only to those who prove they can be more dominant than you. Am I right?"

Blinking owlishly Levi nodded "Nail on the head, though I don't think I've ever been psychoanalyzed after sex before. I just like a little roughness in my pleasure. Bites, scratches, hair pulling, candle wax, bonds, breath play, you name it. I really have a thing for it."

"Me too," Eren answered "to most of it. From the bedroom point of view I like a good power struggle but I'm also very open to things. I only have a few no-no's and they involve bodily fluids that are not semen, sweat, and saliva, I may call you kitten but don't ever put me down for pet play, and baby type things are a hella no. I don't think I could ever actually choke you but I can be a little rough. I don't want to treat you like you're fragile but I also never want to hurt you."

"That's what safe words are for babe. Don't worry I know that what I get from your hands is good enough. We'll get along just fine," Levi purred winking a cobalt eye "especially if you like a power struggle. Maybe one day I'll have my wild way with you."

"I'm sure I'd love it," he answered quickly "though now it's time to rest both your voice and your body. I think in a bit we'll wash the sweat off us and go for a dip."

Levi yawned "Sounds good to me." For a while the two lazed, naked, entangled with one another as they watched television. Fingers twined together as they curled up, several hours passed before the both of them knew it. The next time Eren shifted to look at the time he hurried Levi and himself off to wash up. A quick shower to only wash away their sweat and lingering bodily fluids they hurriedly washed themselves then headed to the hot tub downstairs.


	11. The Difference In Living And Living Well

A day of lingering with Levi passed as quickly as it came. He hadn't wanted it to end but he knew it had to. Nothing had felt more right that laying in bed with Levi laughing at stupid shows and smacking each other playfully when they made a bad joke. Even after they exited the hot tub and Levi was feeling a bit weak, Eren picked him up and carried him back to the room, across the threshold. Levi had joked he felt like a new bride but Eren said he might as well been since he was his husband and he probably never got to do it.

Levi Ackerman was everything he wanted in a man, and more, yet he still had one day to figure out if he was going to accept his terms. He'd wanted to bring it up....he had, there were plenty of opportunities but he just couldn't find it in him to ask. He was scared. Who could blame him? All he knew was that Saturday afternoon was staring him in the face and Levi wasn't there to calm him down, to tell him that it was going to be alright, to silently squeeze his hand. No, Levi was going to need that himself. Tonight he'd be in a sold out arena full of thousands of adoring fans and it was his job to be the one that he looked to. It was his job to send him a reassuring smile.

When Levi was on that stage it was his turn to be the support pillar. The person for him to lean on when he got off the stage was Eren, that was who he was supposed to be, and by every god in every pantheon he was going to be that guy. Come hell or high waters he would be there for him. With that feeling steeled in his chest he spent his time packing up his things, cleaning up the room, washing laundry, picking up dry cleaning, and getting ready for the show. He heard Jean thumping around next door so he figured he was probably doing the same thing.

Deciding on his captain's uniform aside from his bars, badge, and hat, Eren prepared for the concert. He had a plane to fly come midnight and the concert would end just slightly before. He hated that he had to leave right after everything, and he knew Jean did too, but they'd been called in to fly an earlier flight out of LAX. There wasn't anything they could do aside from delay it a bit and even then it wasn't truly enough to keep anything from happening. Just thinking about it made his head swim again so he just threw on a slim sports coat and slipped the papers inside his lapel along with his I.D. badge.

It was only around 5pm when he finished so he called in an order downstairs to the restaurant and came back to the hotel to eat. Soon after Jean came knocking on the adjoining door so he shuffled over to open it seeing him wearing similar attire, his hat perched atop his rolling suitcase. Almost in unison the two sighed and moved to sit on the couch while a strange silence settled between them.

Jean was the first to speak "So, on their next tour date I think I'm going. If things don't pan out right with you and Levi we'll split there."

Trying to turn the situation humorous Eren placed a hand on Jean's thigh "But Jean, you can't go, you're the only co-pilot for me."

Giving in just a bit for drama's sake Jean whisked his head to the side "There will be others, Eren, I'm sorry."

For a moment the two laughed loudly before Eren sighed "I know....though....it's alright. I don't know how things are going to go. I'm not a fortune teller but I do know that no matter what it won't change that I like him. I'll just have to sulk at 40 thousand feet in the air while you have to watch. I'm not going to say it'll be easy on me but it'll work itself out in the end. What's meant to happen will."

"Okay," Jean started "first of all I will not let you act like a wet blanket if it goes to a tailspin. We're pilots we can get ass when we want it and if I need to drop you at a bar with an "I'm easy and sleazy" sign taped your back I will. Levi is a cool guy, even if Marco says he's probably a vampire, but I mean with this generation vampires are cool. Kidding aside, Eren, I'm here for whatever happens."

Eren nodded sternly, placing a firm hand at his shoulder "He might be a vampire but with what he sucks, he won't sustain on _blood_ ahahaha," after laughing at Jean repulsed lip curl he smiled "but seriously, thank you, man, I appreciate that."

"Sure, but I wanna ask something," he said curiously "between you and I, how is he? He's a tiny little thing, like, I figure you might break him."

_"Tiny and limber,"_ Eren grinned "but if locker room chat is what you want, let's say he's so giving. I'd just gotten out of the shower and he drags me back in after practice yesterday."

Jean nodded with a grin "Nice.....but that explains some things Marco said he heard while I was at the pool. Apparently, you have a cat."

Face tinting pink Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "I might call him kitten, but he likes it." When Jean began to laugh Eren's brows furrowed "Oh shut up, _Gold Digger!_ I don't even want to know your arrangement but I figure Sugar Daddy gets his sugar when he snaps those fingers."

"Only if I'm horny," he retorted with a smug smirk "I wore him out after day 3. He can keep up but there's not near enough gatorade in this place. Oh and our agreement is that we start dating after this concert if I agreed to the other conditions which were kinda difficult, I mean I'm not as young as I once was so getting my leg---"

"Enough," Eren groaned "I don't need that much detail bro!"

Snickering Jean shrugged "I was just fucking with you, I don't have a sex contract, but that first part was real. We'll be dating after this if I decide it's what I want. Something about that southern charm roped me in. He might not seem like it but Marco is a really good guy, he's sweet, and charming, and he does pamper me but not with gifts. Just by being there and making sure I'm okay, constantly asking what I want to do, if I even feel like doing anything. Those big doe eyes don't hurt either."

In agreement Eren nodded "Jean, I'm happy for you, and I know Marco's a good guy. I saw it in those doe eyes when I told him, I could see it like a neon sign in yours, that you liked him. He seemed ecstatic. I definitely give him my approval. We helped each other out this week, I can definitely stand to hang out with him again, if I need to."

"Thanks man, means a lot," he said with a smack to the back "but I guess you and Levi will just depend. You never really told me why you liked him though. What changed your mind?"

Stammering for a moment Eren had to lean back on the sofa and stare at the ceiling "I-I..I just...It's hard to explain. At first he came off as arrogant and showy and in the blink of an eye he was like a skittish stray cat. Being around him, trying to figure him out, gave me whiplash at first but I noticed that was the idea. Acting one way then the opposite...he was testing me to see if I'd like who he was supposed to be or who he is. I learned as the day went on he was just this big softy who loves animals, swing music, surfing, reading, and being lazy and sleeping. He carries the weight of the band on his shoulders, the weight of the world as it stares down at him with judgmental eyes, and he can't carry it all the time no matter how hard he tries. At some he had to relax around me and drop the starlet attitude. When I saw what was underneath that rockstar persona I recognized it as the very thing I crave in life. Someone who wants what I do, who understands me, who might be a little quirky but ultimately is made the best by those loveable quirks. There's a saying that there's a difference in living and living well, well I'm tired of just living, Jean. I don't care about what he does, or who his reputation says he is I met a man unlike _any_ other in this world and all I know is I want to be in that world living well, with him."

Jean smiled as softly, as apologetically, as he could muster before whispering "You got fucked up in 8 days....damn. He's good. I think you need to tell him that, all of it, and explain why you want the papers signed......why do you want them signed?"

Eren grinned "Because if the time comes I want to marry him, Jean, I want to do it right. I don't want the threat of a divorce or anything looming over us in case we don't work out either, but my heart knows that the first is far more likely than the last."

"I got ya," Jean replied kindly.

"We're both just two giant idiots crushing on rockstars---"

"More like _four,_ " Petra called, interrupting him from the open doorway as Krista stayed her side

Eren stared blankly before Krista grinned "We knocked but only Jean saw us then made you spill your guts."

_"Great,"_ he droned "so at least _everyone_ knows I'm a giant fucking sap. Fantastic, while you're at it you wanna get the bit about the sex too?"

Krista giggled as she stepped up to the sofa and took a seat on the arm "Oh please, I could see it in those sparkling little gems you call eyes. Only utter saps talk about fate as for your sex, _Daddy,_ most of us can hear through walls especially when you make him _scream_ like that."

Petra shrugged with a wink "Yeah, well, some of us get louder than others. It's no competition though it's fun to pick fun at times. Listen though, Eren, it's not such a bad thing that you're sappy. Levi likes sappy, makes him all weak in the knees which you already do, not like he'd tell a soul though."

"I know he carried a stuffed cat until he was 11," Eren deadpanned.

"Okay then he _might_ tell you that he likes it," she grinned wildly "but the limo is downstairs to take us to the concert. I hope you've everything ready to go?"

Eren and Jean got to their feet, placing their hat beneath their arms and their station bars into their pockets "Believe so. Let's head off then shall we?" Eren was the last to exit the room, taking in the memories he'd shared there before closing the door behind him. Locking himself out of that room of hauntingly beautiful memories was a bit bittersweet but he could only hope his future held more.

Down in the lobby the four exited the hotel and entered the sent limousine for them. Eren had to admit that being treated so poshly was easily gotten used to, he was starting to not mind it so much. On the drive everyone was speaking as though they'd be seeing one another again while Eren had to sit back and remain silent. Krista was being flown to the next gig with Petra and the rest of the band while Jean said he'd try to aim for a layover during the time so he could get "laid over". Since his wasn't a sure thing he wasn't going to say anything to jinx it.

As they got closer to the center the crowd of people and cars was getting massive. Growing to numbers Eren didn't even want to guess at once inside they began to walk around the ticket booth. Petra asked for the tickets for each of them left in each member's name along with their passes and backstage access. Stringing the badge around his neck was a bit strange but they passed through easily enough after a few metal detectors. Once they made it to their section of the stage Eren was directed to sit just to the right of the mic stand as he couldn't see straight in front of him, that seat belonged to Jean so that Marco could see him.

It seemed there was an entire process to just something as simple as sitting. No matter, Eren obeyed the direction and watched as the lights began to dim in the arena. The opening band wasn't too bad but they weren't anyone neither Eren nor Jean seemed to know while Petra said they were good friends and Krista seemed to be a fan. Music played often at her bar so it was only fair she be kept up to speed on the new music. Meanwhile Jean and Eren sat there picking apart their songs but finding they weren't so bad. The second band wasn't quite as good but the second band wasn't what they cared about.

What they cared about was when smoke began fog the stage and the crowd began to cheer louder than it had all night. Lights flickered and flashed before coming to settle center stage where the four band members rose. Catching eyes everywhere Marco walked out with a cherry red guitar handing in front of his hips, wearing a pair of leather pants Jean would have had to peel him out of and a burnt orange shirt baring his chest. Hanji was walking back to her drum set in a pair of jeans and a tight tanktop while Ymir was walking out to her side wearing pair of slacks and an amber dress shirt opened to just a few buttons. She'd given Krista a little playful wink as she got to her position on stage.

Beginning the first chords of the song everyone began and the only person he wanted to see came strolling out as if he owned the pace. Levi was dressed in a white dress shirt, open to above his navel with that golden blazer over his shoulders, and a pair of tight black jeans. Before he began singing he addressed the crowd, making everyone's blood pump faster in their veins as they began to scream. Eren was watching him absolutely enthralled by his presence. At first, during practice, he'd thought he'd seen what Levi did but with a stadium full of people cheering it seemed like he'd watched something else. Levi's charisma was oozing from his skin and he was more than made to be an entertainer.

The night rolled on with Eren elbowing Jean and telling him he was a fucking girl when Marco winked at him when _Moon_ was being played. Watching him sing the lyric to Jean was pretty hilarious but watching Jean practically fall over himself as he scrambled to catch his tossed pick was even better. Krista was on the receiving end of a few stage flirtations herself and Petra kept her eyes on Hanji but they were far beyond that aside from an occasional wink here and there just to see that she was watching. The concert was drawing to an end and Eren began to believe that he, himself, would be free of the misery that was embarrassment. Unfortunately the one man not above embarrassing Eren, until he saw the blush paint his skin red from the tips of his ears down to his toes, was Levi and he did have something in mind.

As the last song of the night began to play Eren stiffened in his seat. He knew that song. _Kiss Me Again_ was being played and at first he was fine until his gaze locked with Levi's and he began to smile that he only twice. Lyrics began to be replaced as it continued and Eren found himself mortified. Jean began to chuckle boisterously at his blushing tell him he had no room to talk about earlier when the lyric "Eren's more than a friend," sprang from Levi's mouth. Near the end of the song Levi's gaze began to radiate through him and the last thing he did drove Eren to freeze in his step.

"So, Eren," Levi grinned as he crouched "won't you kiss me again?" His eyes widened and it was all he could do to not turn into the chair and disappear. Everyone near them was staring at him and so Eren did the only thing he knew to do. Approaching the stage he reached up with both hands and pulled himself up onto the stage and grabbed Levi's sweaty cheeks before claiming his lips. Levi's arms were around his neck and soon Eren let his hands fall to lift Levi from the stage. When they departed Levi announced that Eren took him too seriously but it was a good thing because they were calling it a night anyhow. They thanked them and informed them the passes would be greeted shortly.

Levi ran off immediately leaving the others to change. Inside his dressing room Levi secured his hands around Eren and kissed him harder than he had on stage. Until he had the overwhelming urge to breath Levi didn't break the embrace, instead he simply shoved Eren to the short loveseat in the dressing room. While he loved the fact Levi's hands were all over him Eren reached up to frame his jaw delicately.

"Hey," he called "calm down. You need to rest for a moment." Getting up from the sofa he gently pushed Levi aside and brought him a bottle of water while he grabbed a towel. Coming back Levi laid in his lap, taking his time to calm himself. Wiping the sweat from his brow Eren took his time allowing Levi's breathing to regulate before he spoke again "You were _amazing_...I'm just...I'm blown away by how insanely talented you are, Levi. Your voice is just.... _my god_...I had no idea that voice could come out of you....okay I had an _inkling_ of suspicion but it wasn't from hearing practice."

Wrapping his arm around his waist as Eren raked his fingers through his hair "Thanks, I'm really glad you liked it. What I do means a lot to me but...Eren...this past week I've come to discover _you_ mean a lot to me as well."

Before finished Eren chuckled "Well if you ever embarrass me like that again we'll have a problem. I might just fireman carry you right off that stage," his tone lowered and he reached inside his lapel pocket "but there's something I need to ask of you." Levi sat up, watching as he pulled the papers from his coat "I still need you to sign these---"

"Then hand me a pen," Levi said, voice flat, devoid of emotion. Holding his head a bit high Levi took the papers from his hands, filled them out and thrust them back to him "Sorry I wasted your time, Eren, you can go now."


	12. Under New Contract

Boarding the plane Eren sighed exasperatingly and looked to Jean who was smiling ear to ear until he was caught. Placing his hat atop his head Jean made it up with Eren at his heels. The flight was nothing much. It was just a simple flight to Seattle, Washington, one he'd flown a hundred times, from Los Angeles. It would only take a little over two hours and he was pretty sure he could handle that even after what happened the night before last. It wasn't bogging him down like he thought but that was probably because he had his head in the clouds, quite literally, work was more demanding at the moment.

As he passed through the classes of the plane, coming up to first class he by passed something that made his skin crawl. A tabloid cover reading "Sub Rosa Frontman Under New Management?" as it zoomed in on his and Levi's wedding rings. It wasn't exactly like he nor Levi had hidden it on stage at the concert but once the media caught wave of that shitstorm it had turned to a frenzy. Photos that Annie the paparazzo had taken after Levi had paid her off were the stars of the cover. Levi was laying on his chest and Eren had his hand in his own while the photo for the inside article was their lip lock at the concert. All of it might not have been so bad had he not gotten a call about it from his mother.

Having to explain he drunkenly married a rockstar in Atlantic city then their arrangement for the annulment hadn't exactly been fun conversation. She hadn't ragged on him too hard aside from the surprising bit about the annulment. All she said was it was shame her son-in-law wasn't famous although now that he tried scrawny American boys for size he was probably done with girls all together. He laughed at that and said it didn't quite work like that.

With a sigh, he grabbed the tabloid and yanked it from it's owner's hands "I said you could be on my plane, not that you could read this filth on it."

"Damn," came the response tugging him down to the seat causing his hat to tumble "we're not married anymore and I think you nag me more now. That's fucked up."

Eren rolled his eyes before moving to steal Levi's lips "Mmm, careful kitten, I'm not your husband anymore but I _am_ your boyfriend and I will turn this plane around."

"Oooh, gonna spank me too?" Levi snickered.

Pausing, Eren shrugged and reached between his knees for his hat "I might but you'd like it and we're at the first airport."

Beside him Marco shot a wink to Jean "Hey, Mr. Bigshot Pilot, don't I get a look in that cockpit?"

Choking back a bit of vomit in the back of his throat Eren shuddered "Marco I think you've seen his _"cockpit"_ enough but if you're nice you can see the place we fly the plane and probably the _"cockpit"_ later."

Marco grinned "Thank ya, Captain."

"Yeah, mhmm," he hummed before turning to Levi "now we gotta go get this bird in the air. I don't think we can make tonight's gig, we have two flights back to back but we'll be there to cart you to the next one. Please do not disturb me when I'm flying."

As Eren's eyes narrowed Levi placed a hand to his chest "Wha-- Me? I'd _never._ Just go fly your plane Mr. Pilot."

Marco got up to kiss Jean and so Eren leaned down to give Levi a soft kiss in return "See you when we land." The two made their way up to the front of the plane taking their time as they began to get ready. After their announcement speech Eren tightened the belt across his chest and prepared for the short trek to Seattle. It began to get as boring as it normally hand and Jean was taking a cat nap at his side so he chuckled and just returned to his instruments. He didn't exactly need him on such a short flight even if it was 4am by the time they were flying into the city.

Coming into the city so late, with all it's bright lights and the stars twinkling so beautifully he couldn't resist snapping the photo and sending it to Levi....well that or the photo of Jean snoring and drooling. That was a sight everyone needed to see from time to time.

With a sigh he began the descent speech and then did his best to land the plane. When the wheels touched the tarmac it finally jarred Jean out of his slumber. He laughed a bit as Jean glared when he checked his phone, Marco had apparently told him he looked great sleeping in the cockpit. After they landed he had to dodge Jean's fists but ultimately claimed the act worth it after they brought in one at a time to view the inside of the cockpit. Thankfully he got a little more than a light kiss when Levi shoved him back into his chair, taking a seat in his lap, since he'd been told he wasn't going to be able to make it to his show that night.

After a little happy landing he and Jean had to excuse themselves with the excuse of getting to the next flight. While he hated having to do it, he really just wanted to. There was no flight. There was nothing preventing them from heading to the concert and so they waited at their shitty layover hotel. Eren and Jean needed to have a conversation with their airline until it was time. When the two showed up to the venue they each claimed the tickets Levi and Marco had left for them. Just seeing the look on their faces as they sat in their seats beside Petra and Krista, who welcomed them with open arms, was more than priceless.

The concert ended and the very moment Eren was behind the stage he grabbed the usual towel and water bottle waiting for the moment his sweaty boyfriend would make his way off the stage. Just as he thought it he didn't have to time to think before he dropped the bottle of water in his hand. Catching Levi as he jumped straight from the step to his arms wasn't an action that needed to be thought on. Their lips connected softly and even Jean seemed to have flung himself into Marco. The idea had definitely been worth the pay off.

Carrying Levi over to the sofa and bringing him another water Eren sat down and smiled "Hey there. Good show."

Levi downed half the bottle before thumping a fist against his chest _"You asshole!_ You said you couldn't make it! What happened?"

Eren tugged him closer by the towel around his neck "I lied. We wouldn't have been able to take the flights and make it in time. This was more important. You were more important. You told me how you always wanted someone to wait for you backstage ready with water and ready to relax. Well I'm here and I will be. As often as I can be which will be all the time. You see Jean and I had some talks with Delta earlier. As an extremely valuable group of first class passengers who will only fly on the flights we fly, we are now allowed to take any flight so long as you fly it and give a little sponsorship deal that can be signed whenever. Then I'll be your pilot."

Staring at the rest of the group he shrugged but Hanji and Ymir shoved at the same time "Take that deal you idiot! We need a good pair of pilots and y'all need your boyfriends or Hanji and I will hear about it."

"I--I.." he sighed "you're amazing Eren."

"Nah," he replied "I'm just crafty. I never would have thought in a million years that I'd be flying the man I hitched and ditched the next day."

Levi framed his jaw "Eren Jaeger you are the _best,_ worst drunken mistake I've ever made. I'm so glad you tracked me down. And you know that if I'm going to be under this new contract I have one stipulation."

"And what's that?" Eren asked softly.

"I want first class service on **and** off the plane," he snickered "that means every time I perform I want you here. I want to embarrass you on stage and tell the world you're mine. I want to tell them everything about you from how you're the only man to make me less of a miserable bat around these assholes to know that you can't hold your scotch. I want the world to know that I married the best man in the _world_. Everything about you from how sweet you to the well...in polite company let's say go with my _unconventional desires,_ and back to how you see the me underneath it all and still want to stay."

Eren kissed him softly before grinning "You know hearts are going to break around the world, right? If you tell the world who I am to you, you're losing another piece of your privacy are you going to be okay with that?"

"Why are you doing it now too?" Levi rolled his eyes though his lips were stuck in a smile "I'll be okay so long as I have you, so let me have my first class service?"

"Didn't I tell you, kitten?" Eren paused before lowering his captain's hat "That I'd give you anything and everything you asked me for?"

"Yes," Levi answered quickly.

"Then, you'll have it," Eren held the cap in front of their faces as he kissed him deeply, whispering _"Welcome aboard, sir."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the end of this little thing. It might have taken me 2 weeks to plan and write, and be 5 days late, but Hannah I hope you love this as much as I had fun writing it for you. You mean so much to me and I love you crazy! Please remember that for whatever you need, day or night, you can always call me. I'll be there for you. I love you!
> 
> Merry Christmas & Happy New Year!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠


End file.
